The Way of War: Part One of the Family Saga
by meathead
Summary: The Turtles join in an epic battle for Earth against an old enemy, while Leonardo discovers the trials of love and loss.
1. Disclaimer

  
  
  


******DISCLAIMER******

  
  


When I put my story up I totally forgot about this. So just so everyone knows, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Michalaneglo, and Raphael, April, Casey, Splinter and Saki, The Shredder, belong to Mirage Studios. All other characters in my story have been created in my own mind. Any kind of connection to any character in any other stories, besides my own, is purely coincidental. Thank you and now on to the story.


	2. Old Friends Reunite

  
  
  
  
  


The Way Of War

  


Prologue

  


Splinter leaned back into his armchair and sipped his hot green tea. As he drank, he glanced through the large bay window in front of him, which gave him the most beautiful view of the ocean and its sunsets. There, on the beach below, his grandchildren played in the raising tide. Seeing this made him smile. He was getting so old, older by each passing day. His fur was becoming gray, worn out in places. Splinter sighed heavily as replaced his cup of tea to the table beside of him, his old hands shaky. He turned his attention back to the children. They were so young, so innocent. But to think that these children might not have even been around this day. The war was many years ago. His sons had fought so hard during that time. He count his blessings every day that they had made it through, for many of their allies were not so lucky. He was thankful they made it, so he could watch these wonderful children grow. Splinter closed his eyes, remembering the past.....

  
  
  


The year was 1987. The mutant population on Earth was becoming increasingly large by this time, mostly from government processed mutation and scientific experiments. Of course, because most mutants were not of human form, they had no acceptance by human kind. They lived their lives in hiding, and most, lived in fear of their lives. As a whole, mutant kind learn to accept this as their way of life.

Then, a group emerged, tired of the ignorance between both races. Containing both humans and mutants, they called themselves Humans and Mutants For a Better World. They set up many stations around the world, protesting every chance they had. They made their speeches known to everyone, wether they listened or not. Finally, after many months of rallying, the heads of the group made it to the U.S. Congress, demanding something be done to make the world better for everyone. Years of arguing and disagreements followed, ensuing riots and fighting among humans and mutants. Tragically, it seemed nothing was to be done. 

In 1990, the beginning of a new decade, something great happened. An alien race, called the Madira, came to Earth, wanting to share the planet. They wanted nothing more than peace among everyone, wanting everyone of every race to be as one. They showed humans that mutant are not to be feared and they showed mutants that humans can be caring, and not cruel. 

So, finally after many years of struggle, a new peace bill was passed. Humans, mutants and aliens came together as one culture, sharing the Earth. The Madira had succeeded in creating a world of tolerance. To many, all was right with the world. Unfortunately, looks can be deceiving.

Chapter One: Old Friends Reunite

  
  
  


Han Okasana was having another one of his bad days. His stock was falling fast and his broker was no where to be found. He picked up his office phone and dialed the number again. 

He ran his hand over his balding head, the shiny black hair he once had was being replaced but gray. He had been going bald for some time, starting in his late 30s. Now that he was almost 60, he often wondered about the benefits of hair replacement therapy.

"Uh, hello. This is Han Okasna again, I was wondered if Darrel Good has made it back in yet?" His Japanese accent mixed with his English. Even though he had lived in New York for 28 years, his English was still broken up by his native language. He waited rather impatiently for the woman in the other end to connect him to his brokers office, tapping his fingers on his desk.

"I'm sorry , sir," The woman replied after ten minutes of silence. "Mr. Good must be in a meeting. Would you like his voice mail, or perhaps you would like to leave a message?"

"Dammit," Han whispered away from the phone receiver. " No, that is fine. I'll try again later." And with that, he slammed the phone down.

" Shit, shit," He cursed as his watched the stock bars on his computer screen. He watched so intensely, he didn't seem to noticed the young lady standing in front of him.

"Father? Are you alright? You're sweating."

Han looked up and there was his daughter, Linda. He smiled widely and jumped from his chair, rushing to greet her. 

"Oh my lovely Linda!" He hugged her tightly. "How was school? Did you pass your History test?"

Linda laughed at her father. He was always so excited to see her. "Yes father. I passed with a 98%." 

Han clapped his hands together. "Wonderful my dear! Wonderful!" He picked up the phone. "This calls for a celebration! I'll make reservations at Izzy's, your favorite place." He hit a number on his speed dial. Laughing, he pointed at her. "I can see Havard knocking on our door, my daughter!"

"Oh father!" She blushed. " I haven't even decided on a college yet."

" Not yet?" He frowned. " Linda, it's your junior year. You must hurry and decide. Oh excuse me dear. Yes, hello? Izzy's? Yes I would like to make reservations for seven tonight. Yes. Uh, for three. Yes. Thank you." He replaced the phone. "So you better run home and tell your mother the good news. Be ready by the time I get home." 

"Okay father." Linda turned to leave. " I love you." And with that, she walked out of the office door. 

Turning his attention back to the computer screen, his jaw dropped when his stock appear. "My god! It jumped 10 points in the last 5 minutes!" Maybe his day wasn't so bad after all.

  


Linda made in home in perfect time. The walk home seemed faster in the colder months, not because she was cold. No, she loved New York in the winter. The cool breezes that blew made the city seem to slow down for a moment. Her walks home were propelled by her amazing skills in the martial arts. She often took the alleys so she could flip and kick without running into people. That seemed to be the only time when she could be herself, where she could explore that inner warrior she always knew existed. Her father never wanted Linda to study martial arts, even though he himself had training in his youth. Han never explained why he had this training. Of course, he never talked about his past growing up in Japan. Linda just figured her father was being overprotective, like he always was.

Opening the front door, she inhaled the wonderful smell of cookies baking in the oven. Her mother Wendy loved to bake. Since she was always home and never had to work, that's all she really did. She baked for family, friends, neighbors and the homeless. Linda loved her mother. She admired the fact that Wendy never judged anyone and accepted everyone for who they were.

"Oh Linda! You're home!" Wendy rushed to the door, her blond hair flowing behind her. She held her daughter in a tight embrace. " Congratulations on passing your test! I'm so proud of you!" 

Linda didn't seem so surprised to hear this. " Did Father call you again?" Her mother laughed.

"Of course! You know how excited he gets about these things." She helped Linda out of her coat. "Come into the kitchen. I've got hot cocoa waiting just for you!" 

Linda sighed as she watched her mother leave for the kitchen. She loved her family so much. She felt so lucky to have such wonderful parents, no matter how much their constant praise bothered her, or how much they showered her with gifts. Maybe it was because she was the only child, she didn't know. Linda took off her snow boats and found her way to the kitchen.

  
  


*****************************************************************

  


Down below the streets, Donatello pounded on the radiator with his hammer.

"Work you piece of crap!" He hit again, making another dent in the grate. Michalangelo walked up behind him, covered from head to toe in a snow suit.

"Did you get it to work yet?" He asked. Don turned around and gave Mike a weird look.

"You look like you're cold. Would you like me to turn this on?"He rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"Geesh," Mike pulled down the hood of his jacket. His orange bandanna spilled out around his shoulders. "I was just asking. Don't have to get testy, dude." 

"Well you know what?" Don pounded on the radiator again. "I wouldn't be doing this if a certain turtle by the name of Michalangelo hadn't tried to cook a pizza on it! There is melted cheese on the heating coil!"

Mike put his hands on his hips. "Yeah well, Raph was using the oven so I had to do something!" 

Donatello flashed Mike a dirty look. " Next time, order out!" Just then, Leonardo entered the living room, carrying several birthday decorations.

"Okay Mikey, I think this is -" He stared at Mike's outrageous bright yellow snow suit. "Why are you wearing that?"

"I'm freezing my tail off!" Mike jumped up and down. " Trying-to-keep-warm!"

Leo shook head. " Alright. Anyway, help me put this stuff up." He handed Mikey a bag of balloons. "April and Casey won't be back with Splinter for another few hours but I want this up now."

Mikey raised his hand to his head and saluted Leo. "Yes sir! My lungs are ready!" He ripped the bag opened so fast the balloons sprayed all over the floor. Leo placed his hands on his hips and glared at Mike.

"Oops..." Mike gushed. "I'll get that."

"Nice goin Mikey." Raphael clapped his hands as he walked towards his brothers. " Damn, why is it so freakin cold in here?" He wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Ask him," Don stated coldly, pointing at Mike. 

Raphael looked at Mike, and suddenly started laughing. "What are you goin do? Build an igloo or somethin?"

" Har har har!" Mike laughed sarcastically. He bent down to pick up the balloons. "Well it's not totally my fault! I told you Raph had the oven and-

"Oh no!" Raph walked towards Mike." Don't be blamin' me! I told you hours ago that I was making Splinter's birthday cake and that if you needed the freakin oven to use it before I did!"

Leo got between the two. "Guys can we please just get things ready? This is supposed to a happy day."

"Why do you havta be so cheerful?" Raph growled. " You make me sick, you know that?"

Leo glared at Raphael. "You know , it wouldn't kill you to be that way sometimes."

" I am happy, can't ya tell?" Raph laughed and walked back into the kitchen.

  
  


Hours later, the door to the sewer lair opened and light poured into the dark living room. Splinter looked around cautiously around before he stepped in. Casey came in behind him, followed by April, who was carrying her and Casey's 3 year old daughter, Samantha. Casey peered through the darkness. 

"Where the heck did the guys go?" He stepped forward around Splinter. April nudged Casey in the ribs. 

"_Surprise party...." _She whispered lightly in his ear. 

"Surprise party? No one told about no surprise party!" Casey shouted out. Splinter began to laugh. 

"I see." He walked farther into the living room. "Alright my sons. You may come out."

There was a slight rustling noise and Leonardo crawled out from behind the couch. 

"Gee, thanks Casey." He felt his way around the couch. Seconds later, Donatello found his way out from behind Splinter's recliner. 

"So much for the element of surprise."

Splinter laughed again. " It is only the thought that counts. Now where is Michalangleo and Raphael?"

Suddenly, the door slammed shut, leaving the lair in total darkness.

"BBBBHHHHAAAAWWWWW!"

Michalangelo jumped out from one of the bedrooms, screaming at the top of his lungs. The noise startled Samantha, whose own scream scared April. She ran towards Casey but crashed into Leonardo. They fell over in a pile on the floor. Casey in turn tripped over Don's feet, falling over next to Leo. Mike tried to walk towards the door, but became confused in the darkness. "Where is everyone?" He stretched his arms out, reaching out for something to grab.

At this time, Raphael came out, Splinter's birthday cake in hand. "Hey, did I hear someone-" He was cut short as Mike tripped over the rug in the floor and fell into Raph's arms, making the cake fly up in the air.

Finally, Donatello made his way to the light switch and turned it on just in time for everyone to see the cake land on Raphael's head.

Splinter stood right in the middle of the living room, untouched by anyone. He glanced around the room. The ceiling was covered in balloons and streamers. A sign was strung across the western wall, reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MASTER". He smiled once again, then turned his attention to the piles of bodies in the floor. April and Casey had fallen across Leonardo, who had caught Samantha in his hands as she flew out of April's grasp during the fall. She was giggling in excitement. To Splinter's far right, Mike was in Raphael's lap, scraping frosting off of his brother's forehead. 

"Man this rocks! You should open a bakery dude!" 

Raphael growled at Michalangelo in response.

Splinter took one finally look around and then said. " I think it would be best to go out this year."

  
  


Linda was having such a great time. Her parents were laughing and acting crazy like they were young again. She loved to watch them hug each other, to see that love that only a couple could know. Izzy's was very crowded on that night and she had ran into a lot of her friends from school and from the dojo. She was still so amazed to see humans and mutants together, having fun, in one place. No boundaries, no lines. Just one race, one family. She was especially interested in a group that was sitting in a large table in front of them. Four mutant turtles, a mutant rat, and three humans, talking and laughing as loud as they could. But for some reason, she seemed to focus on one turtle, wearing khaki pants and a blue polo shirt, with a young child in his lap. It sent some weird signal to her brain. Linda shook her head, brushing it off, and turned her attention back to her parents.

Across the floor, Raphael sat backwards in his chair, his baggy black cargo jeans spilling into the floor, sucking down his soda like it was going out of style. He had noticed the young Japanese-American looking at their table. He thought that people would be used to seeing mutants walk around by now, that they wouldn't stare in wonder or horror or whatever. He wanted to make a comment to her, but he only know that would mean some kind of lecture from Leonardo. He pulled up the sleeves of his red dragon hoodie and grabbed another handful off the onion blossom. Michalangelo sat next to him, wearing his favorite pair of skater pants and his pale orange shirt that read "FREAK". Raph nudged Mike in the side and pointed over at the table where the young girl sat. 

"Can you believe it?" He lower his voice so no one else would hear him. "Some people still got some nerve to stare."

Mike looked over at the table. " Hey, she's cute. Do you think I should ask her out?"

Raph threw the bits of onion blossom at him." Mike, you dumbass!"

Mike laughed. " Hey, watch this." Then he proceeded to wave at the girl. She slowly turned her head towards them, one eyebrow cocked up in a confused manner. Mike smiled and winked, trying to be cool. The girl rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"Ooooooooo, burned, Mikey!" Raph laughed, almost falling out of his chair. Leonardo turned his attention to Raphael. 

"What are you two doing?"

"Mikey just got burnt by that chick over there!" Raphael held his gut that was aching in laughter. Everyone turned around to see who Mikey's victim had been.

  


Linda could not believe want was happening. One of the turtles had tried to get her attention. And now the entire table was staring. She held up her hand, trying to block all the eyes focused on her. Han noticed Linda's posture.

"Linda, why are you sitting like that? That's not proper at the table, my dear."

Linda held up her other hand, hiding it on the side of her face. She pointed at the turtles table. "_I'm being watched!"_ She whispered.

Han looked over at the group sitting across from them.

  
  


"Oh great!" Don kicked Mike under the table. "Now that girl's dad is going to kick our shells!"

Raph smacked Mike in the back of the head. " Nice going!"

Mike held up his hands." Why must I be abused every time I do something?"

"Great." Leo handed Samantha back to Casey. " Here he comes now."

  


Han approached the table, looking over everyone who was seated. Five mutants and three humans. He had never had to deal with mutants, his office didn't have too many employed there, and even then they worked down stairs. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Excuse me, but my daughter informed me that this table was having some kind of problem with her. Now I don't want any trouble. I'm here to spend time with my wife and child and it would be nice to do so without interference."

"Interference?" Raphael opened his mouth. " Look, man, your daughter started it so we were playing along."

Han's eyes narrowed at Raph. "My daughter? You accuse my daughter ?"

"Sir," Leo got up from his seat. " I'm sorry about this, but it meant nothing. We will leave you and your family in peace."

"Goody-goody," Raph sneered at Leo.

"I suggest you do that." And with that, Han turned around and walked back to his table.

"Man, Leo!" Raph threw his napkin at Leonardo. " I coulda had that guy on the ground. Interference, my shell."

" Silence, Raphael!" Splinter threw his palm in the air. His eyes watched Han move back to his table and sit down next to his wife. Don leaned over closer to Splinter

"What is it master?" 

" That man." Splinter said. " I know him."

Splinter left his seat and slowly walked over to the Okasanas' table.

Han turned around to see the mutant rat staring at him. It startled him greatly. "What can I do for you?" He voice seemed to tensed up.

" Raji? It is you, is it not?"

Han's jaw dropped. " I have not heard that name in many years. But I do not know you."

"You do, but not in this form. You did know my master, many years ago in Japan. His name was Hamato Yoshi."

Han's hand flew to his face. " The rat. The rat in the bird cage!" His hands fell back down, shaking as they did. " My god! What has become of you? Where is your master now?"

Splinter sighed heavily, reliving the pain of his past. " He is dead. Saki was to blame."

Han's eyes became wider. "Saki? That snake is still alive!"

Linda couldn't take anymore. She jumped up to her feet. "Father! I demand to know what is going on? Why did that rat call you Raji? Who is Hamato Yoshi? And who is this Saki?"

"Calm down, my child," Han stood up, holding her shoulders. "There is a lot I need to tell you. For so many years, I have held all of these memories back, not wanting to tell you. But you are becoming older, and more wiser than I ever had dreamed. It is time I tell you the truth about me."

Linda felt like a dam had opened in her brain, tears flowed down her cheeks in confusion. She grabbed onto her father. 

"Hush child," he stroked her hair. " I know you are confused." Her held her back and kissed her cheek. " But first, I want to welcome my old friend and his companions back to my house." He hugged Splinter. " We have much to catch up on."

  
  
  



	3. The Secret is Out

Chapter two: The secret is out

  
  
  
  


The Okasanas' apartment was absolutely breathtaking! It was like a tall castle among a small village. As the group stood outside, marveling at the sight, Han described every detail. Built in 1898, it was owned by a successful businessman who loved gothic architecture. Inspired by the man's nine year-old daughter and the pictures of the Norte Dame, he created a regal estate, complete with gargoyles and statues of angels. It stayed in the man's family for generations, until 1929, when the world was hit by The Great Depression. Then the estate was sold to the city to pay off the family's financial debts. From then on, the house sat, wearing out with the passing time. It became a place for the homeless to sleep, for drug dealers to sell, and for fugitives to hide. Finally in 1965, the house was bought by Han, was had just moved from Japan. After years of renovating, the house was restored to its brilliant glory.

"Its like, really Wayne Manor, huh?" Michanagelo cracked. Raphael smack his own forehead.

"God, Mike." He shoved Mike forward as they followed everyone inside.

Linda, was lost in thought, hung up her coat and headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Linda, honey!" Wendy shouted. " Where are you going?" Don't be rude to our guests. Come into the kitchen and help me make some coffee." 

Linda sighed heavily and pounded back down the stairs. On her way to the kitchen, she passed Raphael. 

"Yeah," He said. " Don't be rude."

Linda glared at him. " Shut up. Don't talk to me." She turned up her nose and followed her mother. Leonardo tapped Raphs' shoulder. 

"What are you doing now?" Leo demanded. " I hope you're not causing problems again." Raph's only response was his infamous eye roll that Leo was used to seeing. "That's what I thought." He grabbed Raph's arm and dragged him into the sitting room.

"How many floors does this apartment have?" Donatello asked Han. 

"It's four, five if you count the attic." He looked around the room, like it was his first time in the house himself. " There wasn't really any "life" in the house until I married Wendy. She was an art major in design and she gave it some personality." 

"I think she did a wonderful job." April gushed. " It's beautiful in here." She marveled at the forest green and deep maroon colors, with cream accents. " It's almost a castle."

Han laughed. " Well, it might as well be! It cost me a fortune!" Laughter all around this time. " But, it was all for my wife, so it was whatever her heart desired."

Splinter found a seat in a cream armchair with a high back, covered with a maroon chenille blanket. The seat was very wide and very comfy. 

" Well, I will go help my family, so find a seat and I will be right back." He turned on his heels and hurried out of the room.

Mike sat down next to Leo and Don on the forest green sofa, while April and Casey shared the matching love seat. Raph chose to sit in the floor, holding Samantha in his lap. 

"So what is the deal with this guy?" Raph asked Splinter. " Is he bad news?"

Splinter studied the ceiling for a moment before he spoke. "No my son. Han was a very good friend and powerful ally to my master. He and Yoshi grew up in the same village and studied the martial arts together. It was Han that invaded Saki's hideout as a spy for the rebels."

Splinter looked a t Raphael. " Does he trouble you in some way, my son?"

Raph shook his head. " Not at all. It's his daughter. Somethin' about her don't seem right."

This time it was Leonardo who rolled his eyes. " Not again."

"What?" Raph looked at Leo in disgust.

"Why do you always pass judgement on someone before you even know them. Just because she blew you off, is that is?"

Raph became defensive. " Okay, first off, she was starin' at us like we're freaks, and second, it was Mikey she blew off." He lifted Samantha in the air and waved her around like an airplane. " Why are you defending her for anyway?"

" I'm not defending anyone!" Leo raised his voice a little too high. " I just don't see why you don't trust her."

Splinter eyed Raph and Leo, waiting for a fight to emerge. _Please not here, my sons, _He thought._ Show respect to the hosts._

Raph set Samantha back down and stared at Leo. " Maybe 'cause I don't trust nobody!"

Leo was about to respond when Wendy entered the sitting room, carrying a tray of cups and cookies in one hand, a tea kettle in the other.

" I didn't think this was the coffee kind of crowd, so I made some tea instead." She smiled widely, her teeth white as pearls. Linda followed behind, her head down, still thinking and worrying about what her father was about to tell her.

"I love this house, Wendy." April said as she was handed her cup of tea. " You'll have to come over to our place and help me decorate."

Wendy seemed flattered. " Oh, I'm not that good. I just dabbled in interior design in college."

April looked confused. " Well, your husband said you majored in it."

"Oh, well I did. Then I changed to teaching." She handed Don his tea.

"Thank you." He replied. " What do you teach, if you don't mind me asking?"

Wendy sat in the armchair across from Splinter. " Oh I don't teach anymore, but when I did, I taught physiology and genetics."

Don's eyes lite up. " Really?"

Raph laughed at his brother. " Oh boy. Here we go with the geek talk." Wendy looked confused. 

" Did I say something wrong?" Don flashed Rah a dirty look, as did Leo.

"No, ma'am." Leo said. " Our brother Don has had an interest in science since the day his was born."

Wendy looked surprised. " Well, that's really interesting." She stood up, straightening out her light brown skirt. " I just happen to have my old teaching books if you would like to have them, Donatello."

Don smiled." Really? Gee, thanks."

"I'll go upstairs right now and get them." She walked past Linda on her way out. "Linda, honey, sit down. You'll make our guests uncomfortable."

Linda stood in the doorway, arms wrapped herself in some kind of defense. She had been studying her parents house guests carefully, deciding if she should join them. She had already decided long ago she didn't like Raphael. He constantly watched her, she felt his eyes on her. Everyone else seemed alright, even the turtle who had tired to flirt with her early. She laughed slightly, then caught her mouth in her hand before anyone saw her. Linda walked slowly through the room, watching the giant clock above the fireplace mantle. She glanced at Raphael with her peripheral vision, noting that he didn't look her. It made Linda relax slightly as she took the chair across from Splinter. She pulled down the forest green blanket, using it as another form of security. How a blanket could protect her, she had no idea. Linda eyes flashed around the room, looking at everything but the guests. Splinter sensed her uneasiness. 

"Are you alright, my child?"

Linda jumped at Splinter's voice. She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Splinter reached his hand to Linda and patted her own hand. " Everything is fine. You will know more soon."

Linda stared at Splinter's hand. Its long, humanoid fingers seemed to go on forever, the fingernails very sharp. Her first instinct was to pull away, but Splinter's touch seemed to put her nerves to rest, like some kind of spell.

"So, Linda," April smiled at the girl. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Linda answered blankly.

"Cool!" Mike exclaimed. " Same age as us."

Rah rolled his eyes again. " Shut up, Mikey. Geesh!"

"So that means you are in your junior year in high school?" April poured herself some more tea.

"Yes," Linda didn't like to be asked so many questions, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Have you decided what you want to do after high school?" April asked another question, much to her chagrin.

"Um, no not really." She shifted in her seat. Raphael sensed Linda was becoming uncomfortable. " I might take a break for a year and travel to Japan to further study the martial arts." 

This time, Leonardo's eyes lighten up. " You study the martial arts?"

Linda slightly blushed as Leo looked at her. " Yes, I have since the age of 7. I'm working on my third degree belt right now." She reached down and grabbed a butter cookies off the tray on the coffee table. " I just want to learn the spiritual side more. Get a deeper kind of connection to it."

"That's great." Leo smiled. "My brothers and I are train in the martial arts as well."

Linda was shocked. " Really? No way!"

Splinter smiled. " Yes, child. I myself have taught them over the years. Everything that I have learned, I have passed it on to them."

"That's so cool!" She looked over at Rah. " Maybe we can spar someday, Raphael." Her suggestion was only half kidding.

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "What?!"

Everyone laughed, which made Linda smile and feel at ease. She glanced over at Leo, who was smiled back at her. It was good to know she made a connection with him. Wendy appeared, a huge stack of books in her arms. Don jumped up and ran over to help her.

" Now, I think I have more in the attic, but I would take me forever to find them right now." She handed half of the stack to Don. " Give me another day and I'll find them."

" This is great. Thank you very much." He sat the stack down by the door and pulled the van keys out of Leo's coat pocket. " I'll go put these outside."

"I'll help you. Let me get my coat." Wendy, dropped her stack and put on her coat. Don opened the door for her and they went outside.

Linda looked around at everyone again. Then she noticed something. " Where is my father?" 

Like magic, Han appeared in the doorway. In his hands, was a long black box, covered in red Japanese characters. Under his arm, there was a old black book. It's spine was also covered in red Japanese characters.

Linda stood up, letting her father have her seat. Everyone moved closer to him, curiosity filling the air.

"Come closer my dear." Linda obeyed as Han opened the long black box. Linda gasped as she watched her father pulled out a long sword. The silver shone brightly in the light, flashing Linda in the eyes. The handle was black, wrapped in red fabric that hung down a foot from the base. The bottom of the sword was inscribed with a dragon, rubies in the place or the eyes. To Linda, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He lifted it up to her.

" You may hold it, if you want." Han smiled as he saw the look in his daughters' eyes. Linda hesitated for a second, then gently grabbed the sword. She looked closely at it, noticing there were no scratches or impurities of any kind of the sword. She studied the engraved dragon, the ruby eyes shined brightly. 

"It's absolutely perfect," Leo whispered loudly over Linda's shoulder. She didn't noticed he was studying it from behind her.

"That sword was given to me when I was thirteen by my great-grandfather. It has been in my family since the 14th century." Han looked at the sword and thought about the past.

" In the time of my youth, my village was always a target for war. Every day brought more fear into our lives, wondering when the next attack would be. Of course, you would think that in the 20th century, war in small villages would be an absurd thing, but it was a war for the territory. The Foot Clan, was also another problem. They wanted our men to join them, to leave home and leave our women and children with no protection, which none would.

I meet Yoshi in school. He was a quite, reflected child. Never one for violence, so I was surprised when he began to train in the ways of the ninja, and study the way of the warrior. This in turn gave me some interest in the subject. To hear him talk about the psychical and spirituality aspects of ninjustu, I started my training soon after. Together, we grew to become great friends and allies. 

Over time, the Foot had grown in numbers and were taking control of the surrounding villages. This was also the time a young man by the name of Oroku Saki began to take his place of power in the Foot. A group of highly train warriors in our village knew this Saki was a dangerous man and knew that if he was to be in complete control, we were all doomed. I was asked to become an insider, a spy if you will, and penetrate from the inside so that we might so kind of advantage in this battle. That same day I was given my assignment, I went to find Yoshi and ask for his help, but I was told that Yoshi had left, fled because of Saki. This of course made me angry. That anger became my disadvantage as I told the Foot I wanted to join them, but Saki saw through my lies. It was like he could see into my soul, to the very heart of my mission. 

I fled from the Foot. I fled from the disgrace I felt for letting down my village. I heard later that my village had been burnt to the ground, by Saki's orders. 

I lived for some time in Tokyo, hiding from the Foot, watching my every step. Making sure I wasn't being followed. In Tokyo, I did find a former Foot member, who had only joined the Foot so that he could live. He told me of my old friend Yoshi, that he had fled to The United States during the wars. So, I too, moved to the United States, hoping to find my long lost friend. I looked for him for years, finding nothing."

Han paused, wiping the tears that had formed in his eyes. Splinter patted Han on the shoulder, consoling him. He smiled at Splinter in recognition and looked back at his daughter. The look in her eyes was of great respect. Han grabbed Linda's hand. 

" I am sorry I never told you about this my daughter." He grabbed her chin in his other hand. " I wanted such a great life for you. I never wanted this anger passed down to you."

" I understand, Father." Linda had also began to cry. " I understand."

Han smiled. " I want you to keep the sword." Linda shook her head violently.

" No father! I can't do that. This sword has too much meaning for you!" She shoved the sword back to her father.

" Damn, if you don't want it, I'll take it!" Mike reached for the sword, but was cut short as Leo smacked his hand away.

"Yes please, Linda." Han pushed back to her. " Since you are my only child, I want you to keep it in the family. One day you might pass it down to your child." He smiled. Linda eyes began to flood with tears again as she clenched the sword closer to her chest. 

" Thank you." She looked at her father, then the sword. " I will take very good care of it." 

Han then remembered the book in his lap. " Here, Linda. Take this too. It is my old Bushido code book. It holds the more spiritual side of the ninja within its' pages."

Linda grasped the book with her other hand. " I will read it every day." 

Han smiled at his daughter. He was so relieved to have finally told her everything. Now there were no longer any secrets between them.

  


It was around one in the morning when the Turtles said their goodbyes to the Okasanas. April and Casey had left early when Samantha had become cranky. Linda walked out the door and down the front steps beside of Leo, the two in deep conversation about swords. Donatello helped Splinter into the van, then allowed Raph and Mike in after. He shut the side door and crawled into the passenger side.

"You know," Leo stopped in front of the van. " You should come over to our place sometime and see mine and Splinter's sword collection. It's really interesting."

Mike cracked open the back window. " Yeah, interesting like watching a show on fungus." Raph joined him in laughter. Leo shook his head. 

" I would like that, Leonardo." Linda shyly smiled at him. 

Leo's eyes became big. " Really? Okay. Just let me know. Your father has our number. Just call."

" Okay." Linda nodded.

Raph jumped into the front seat and leaned across Don. " Okay, kiss her goodnight already and let's go home!"

Leo spun around and glared at Raph, who in returned gave Leo a big smile. Linda laughed quietly.

" Anyway," Leo turned back to Linda. " I'll see you later. Bye." He walked around the van and jumped into the drivers seat. Linda turned to walk back up the stairs when she heard Raphael's voice.

"OUCH! Why the hell did you hit me, Leo?!"

Linda laughed again and walked back into the house. She sighed as she closed the door. Leaning back, she thought of Leo and how they seemed so in tuned. It was so good to find someone else who was just like her. Linda smiled to herself and walked up the stairs to her room.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. No Warning

Chapter Three: No Warning

  
  
  


"Slowly, Leonardo. Do not allow the body to overpower the mind."

Leo held his katana steady in his hand, pulled back sideways in a fighting stance. The blade coming within millimeters from his face. His body was tense, small beads of sweat started to form. Across the dojo, Donatello held his bo with one hand, his fingers flexing on the other hand. Their eyes were frozen on the other, watching and waiting for the attack. Splinter watched from the side, Raph and Mike seated below him.

"_Ten bucks says Donnie gets Leo this time_," Mike whipsered to Raph. He was answered by Splinters' walking stick to the back of the head.

"_Silence Michalangelo!" _ Splinter turned back to Leo and Don. " Alright my sons, ATTACK!"

Don moved first, charging at Leo at lightening speed. Leo continued to stand still, his eyes never moving from his brother. As he approached, Don swung his staff around and prepared to hit Leo when suddenly, Leo pushed the base of his sword and knocked Don's bo out of his hands. Leo's left leg came out and caught Don's feet, knocking him to the ground with a single down sweep. As Leo turned back around, Don's bo fell back to earth. Leo caught it without looking up, and pointed at his brother, who was on his back. 

"Two out of three, Donnie?" Leo smiled Don grinned back and grabbed his staff. 

" Okay, I admit, I let you have that one." 

Leo laughed as he outstretched his arm and helped Don to his feet. Don walked back to Splinter and sat down beside Mike. 

"I'm going to be paying for that," Don rubbed the base of his shell. Mike giggled loudly.

"Are you next, Michalangelo? You have a lot of energy today." Splinter eyed Mike closely. Mike smiled awkwardly back at him.

"Nope." Raph stood up. " My turn." He walked over to Leo. "Ready to go, teacher's pet?"

Leo smiled wickedly. " If you think you can handle it, hothead."

Raph growled as he turned around and walked to the opposite end of the dojo. Leo took his place and they bowed.

"Remember, my sons, patience is a great virtue. Use it wisely." Splinter offered, mainly directing his words to Raphael. 

"_Patience, hmp_!" Raph said to himself as he drew his sai. He twirled them around his fingers like drumsticks. Leo assumed his former position and waited on Raph. It was sad that he knew his brother so well. Raphael had no patience for anything. 

"Alright. Ready,-"

Splinter's words faded as Raph ran at Leo, his rage fueling his body. Leo was ready, catching Raph's sais with his sword. He pushed Raph backwards, and then flipped over his brothers' head. Raphael returned to his feet, only to find himself back down on the ground. Leo had delivered a roundhouse kick into his shell. Raph slammed the ground with his fists and returned to his feet quickly. 

"Haven't had enough, I see." Leo pulled his sword over his head, beckoning Raph to come forward with his open hand.

Raph screamed as he charged towards him, angered by Leos' smug comment. As he jumped in the air to deliver a kick, the ground shook with great force. He fell back down, inches from Leo, who was also on the ground. 

"What the shell was that?!" Mike exclaimed as he grabbed Splinter to keep him from falling. 

"It felt like an earthquake," Don replied. " But I seriously doubt that it was."

"Let's go see what it was!" Raph jumped back to his feet. Leo grabbed his ankle to keep him from running. 

"No. We wait to see what Splinter says." Leo pulled himself back up. He turned to their master. " What should we do, sensi?"

Splinter let go of Mike and dusted off his kimono. He looked around the dojo for any signs of damage. Before he could answer, the ring of a cell phone was heard coming from the living room. 

"Nice ring tone Mikey," Raph stuck out his tongue in disgust. 

"Hey I like that song." He ran into the living room, followed by his brothers. Splinter walked slowly behind. 

"_Baby turn around and let me see that sexy body go bump, bump, bump"_ Mike sang as he picked up the phone. 

Raph became irritated. "God! Just answer the damn thing before I break your voice box!"

"Okay, sheesh!" Mike hit the talk button. " Hello? Oh hey April! What's- huh? You're where? What? I can't hear!" Leo grabbed the phone out of Mike's hand. He held to his right ear and covered the other with his free hand.

"Okay, April. Calm down. What?! Yeah, we felt it. Where? 5th Street? Okay. We'll be there." Leo hung up the phone and turned around to find Splinter.

"Hey!" Raph shouted out. " What happened?"

"There was an explosion at the homeless shelter on 5th. Something like a suicide mission." Leo turned back to find Splinter standing in front of him.

"Master, may we-" 

"Go my sons. And be careful."

  
  


The scene was something out of a nightmare. The homeless shelter was a great place; three stories high; plenty of room for a thousand people. It was built by the Madira, when the alien race discovered the horrors of street people. They believe the homeless should have every advantage as the rest of the city. The building had also housed a small learning center, so that most could try to get more of an education to pursue a job. There was even a day care, usually housing children that had been left behind. Now, that same building that had brought so much to the city, was now nothing more than a smoldering pile of bricks and mortar. April stood facing the rubble, listening to the sounds of crying that surrounded her. She tried with all her might to hold back her emotions. That lump in her throat refused to go away, no matter how hard she swallowed. 

"April? We're going on in five. Are you sure you can do this?" The cameraman said from behind her, his eyes also glued forward. 

April broke her gaze and instead looked at the ground. " I'll try, but I don't guarantee anything." The camera was then pointed at her face as she began to let the tears fall.

"This is April O'Neil, reporting live from what can only be described as a tragic disaster..."

  


The turtles stood at the base of the rubble pile. Humans and mutants walked through the mess, looking for any sign of life that might be trapped underneath. No words were said between them, they just stood in silence. Mike walked over to a small, brightly colored object that had caught his eye. He bent down and pushed back the piece of drywall. Lifting up the object, he realized it was a stuffed pink rabbit, complete with a purple bow on its ear. The rabbit's left leg was hanging by a thread and the right eye was missing. Mike felt the tears well up in his eyes and began to sob quietly. Leo walked behind his brother and offered Mike his shoulder. Mike held the rabbit to his chest and cried on Leo. Raphael had moved to the other side, near a parking garage that had suffered damage as well. He watched as group of mutants pull out a human from the rubble. The human was barely alive, coughing up blood as they carried him down. Other humans ran to them, not to help, but only to shout at the mutants and take the wounded human out of their hands. Raph shook his head in anger. Did humans blame mutants for this massacre? He watched as the mutants went back to work, looking for more signs of life. He shoved his hands back into the pockets of his dragon hoodie and traveled back to his brothers. He noticed that April had joined Don.

"Where's Leo and Mike?" Just then, they appeared, Leo holding Mike steady as the tears flowed down his face. Raph ran to him.

"Mikey? What is it?" Raph grabbed him by the shoulders. Mike was only able to stutter his words through his tears. 

"The...k-k-kids...." 

Raph grabbed Mike in a tight embraced, fighting back his own tears as Mike shudder in his arms. His fists clenched tightly, holding his pain and anger in. Leo looked around again, watching everyone scurry back and forth.

"How did this happen, April?" He asked, without looking away. April held hands with Don, patting his shell in comfort.

" Witnesses I interviewed said it was a mutant, who seem to be somewhat disoriented. He had a homemade bomb strapped to his stomach."

Raph growled. "Yeah, and did you just interviewed humans? What if it was a human?" He walked away with Mike. April looked confused.

"What did I say?" Don patted April hand.

"Raph still has a hard time with mutants living with humans. He can't trust humans."

April nodded in response. "Human or mutant, this didn't have to happen."

Leo turned towards them. " Has anything else like this happen? In any extreme?'

"Well," April thought for a second. " The HMFBW did have a rally last week that ended rather badly. A huge riot started. Four mutants and six humans were arrested and several others were rushed to the hospital."

"What was the rally for?" Don cocked his head. " I thought that group dissembled after the peace treaty was signed."

"So did everyone else. But for some reason, they keep popping up. Its also run by a new leader. Some guy called Jonas Reily, who used to head up the local group protesting to drive mutants away."

"Something is not right about that." Leo shook his head. " Why would someone protest mutants, then invite back in?" He walked pasted Don and April. "Let's get Mike and Raph and regroup."

Linda watched in horror as the scene flashed in front of her eyes. All of those people, human and mutant alike; men, women, and children, all gone, just like that Han was leaned forward in his chair, almost to the point of falling off. 

"This is such a tragic event," Han wiped his eyes. Linda looked at her father and watched the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Oh, father, please don't cry." Linda got up from the couch and hugged Han tightly. "Everything will be alright."

Han patted Linda on the back. " I will be fine, my daughter." He wiped his eyes again and directed Linda back to the couch. He found some composer and walked into the kitchen. "Tea, Linda?"

"Uh, yes, please." She heard the sounds of the running water and the shuffling of her father's slippers. " Father?"

"Yes. Linda?"

"When is mother coming home?"

Han walked back into the living rom. " She said it would be around eight tonight. I suppose that means take out again." He laughed humbly as he walked back down the hall. 

"Just please no more pizza!" Linda shouted to her father. A sudden knock on the door made her jump. " Now who can that be?" She hopped off of the couch and dashed for the door, sliding in her socks on the hardwood flooring. She hit the door with a thud and opened it.

"Leonardo?"

"Hi."

Linda sensed something was troubling him. " What is it? Is it about the bombing?"

Leo kicked the snow on the doorstep. "Yeah." He paused for a minute. "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

Linda grabbed his arm and pulled him in the house. " No! Get in here before you freeze!"

Leo dusted the new fallen snow off his black jacket. " I don't really want to stay. I just needed someone to talk to." He lifted his gaze to Linda's eyes. 

" Where are your brothers?" She reached for her snow jacket. 

"Back home," Leo looked at his snow boots. "Mikey is a crying mess, Raph's in a get-out-my-way-or-get-punched mood, and Donnie is just plain spaced out." He looked back at Linda. "So, can we?"

Linda smiled. "Of course. Just let me tell Father." Linda trotted into the kitchen. Leo looked above the doorway, noticing a plaque that stretched across the area. 

"God Bless this World with Love and Understanding," Leo read out loud. "Yeah..."

"My mother was given that by a blind woman at the homeless shelter."Linda appeared quietly beside Leo. "She lives her life by that."

"The shelter?! She wasn't-was she?"

Linda smiled at his concern. " No, she's not there today. She's doing library work today, farther downtown."

Leo released his breath. "Okay. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Linda opened the door as a gust a wind blew snow into the house. Leo offered his arm to Linda, who smiled has she wrapped her hands around it, and they walked down the steps and into the busy city.

  


"Do you have the map?"

"What map?"

"Jesus Christ! Frank! Where's the fucking map?"

"Here." 

Jonas Reily laid the large map on the table and taped down the sides. " Okay, listen up, you two. I don't want anymore screwing up! You got that, Bryant?" He shoved his bulky fingers in the mutant gorilla's face.

Bryant stepped back. " I-I-I tried, sir! But-I-I.."

"Oh can it, you ass!" Frank smacked Bryant's face. " Sir, I suggest we try someone else. This ape has no balls for this mission."

"And, who, may I ask, put you in charge, Franklin George?" Jonas glared at the officer, almost making holes right though him. 

Frank cleared his throat. " No one, sir." 

Jonas spit on the floor before going back to the map. "Now, listen this time! I put up markings in these locations. Six at each sight. This is the exact point I want those damn bombs posted. And when I mean exact, what do I mean? Bryant?!"

The ape gluped in fear. "Exact, s-s-sir."

"Good." Jonas untapped the map and flung it at the nervous mutant. " Now, I know that this is the last time we will see you alive, solider. Even if you have been a whimpy pain in my ass, I still hold respect for you volunteering for this mission." Jonas laughed suddenly. "It's not every day a bunch of lowlifes come around willing to kill themselves." Frank joined in on Jonas's evil laughter. Bryant rolled the map around nervously in his stumpy hands. Jonas then suddenly slammed the table with his fist, scaring both Frank and Bryant.

Jonas got right up to Bryant's face, the shadow of his ball cap covering most of his face. Bryant could see the red that danced in his eyes.

"Now you get your ass out there and send another message to those damn aliens."

He once again spat on the floor, barely missing Bryant's combat boot. 

"Y-y-yes, sir."

  


Linda watched the sky as the snow fell around her. The winter was such a beautiful time to her. She loved watching the snow fall and the chill that was carried in the breeze. 

"Incoming!" 

Linda ducked down as a snowball flew past her head. Several yards away, Leo laughed at her, preparing another snowball in his gloved hands.

"Okay, I wasn't ready for that!" Linda threw the ball she had been holding, almost hitting Leonardo in the side. 

Leo laughed again. " You throw like a girl."

Linda placed her hands on her hips. " Excuse me?" She reached down and grabbed a large amount of snow. "DODGE THIS!" She charged at Leo, getting within feet of him, then did a flip over his head. Leo turned around just in time to get face full of snow.

"Who's the girl now?" Linda smiled at him as she watched Leo brush the snow away.

"That was unexpected." Leo suddenly pointed above Linda's head. "Oh my god! What's that?"

"Where?" Linda turned around, searching the sky.

Leo then lunged at her, knocking her down to the ground, grabbing snow and dumping it on Linda. Linda laughed so hard, she began to choke on the snow. Leo pulled her back up to a sitting position. 

"Oh, man, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to -" 

He was cut short as Linda jumped on him and they rolled down the hillside. At the bottom, they smashed into a large snow embankment. Leo was laughing so hard he couldn't move. 

"Linda?" he gasped for air between his laughs. " Linda?"

"Over here!" Linda dug her way through the snow. " That was SO much fun." She jumped to her feet and walked over to Leo. " Need some help, good sir?"

Leo stuck out his hand. " Why, yes I do, ma'am. Thank you."

As they stood, Leo brushed the snow off of his jacket while Linda attended to her own. Leo looked at Linda and then brushed the snow off her long black hair. 

"Your hair is really soft," Leo thought out loud, then catching himself, blushing in embarrassment. Linda turned her head to the side, smiling at Leo.

"Thank you, and you know what?"

Leo looked at the ground. " What?"

Linda grabbed a hand full of snow. "So is yours!" She slammed the snow on Leo's head and ran off. Leo shook the snow off and ran after her. When he caught up with her, they tripped over a rock and fell back down onto the ground. 

"Did you have a nice trip?" Leo joked as Linda lay under him. She joined him in laughter.

Suddenly, a huge explosion ripped through the sky, shaking the ground with great force. Linda held tightly to Leo, waiting for the shaking to cease. Masses of people in the park stopped in their tracks and stared in horror as large amounts of smoke and flames bellowed into the evening sky. After the movement ceased, Leo helped Linda to her feet. They walked forward and joined the onlookers. 

"Where was that?" A man shouted.

"I don't know." Said another.

A cop with a scanner ran by, Leo only catching part of the emergency call.

"Something about a library,"

Linda's eyes grew large in fear. She grabbed Leo's coat. " What library? WHAT LIBRARY??!!" She shook Leo really hard.

Leo shook his head. " I don't know!" He grabbed her hands and pulled them down. 

Linda pulled away from Leo and chased after the officer. 

"Excuse me? Where did that happen at, sir? Please! I must know!" The tears began to start.

"It's over on the south side. 31st and Young. The Southern House library."

Linda froze in place."No, no, no," She walked away from the cop. "No! You're lying! YOU'RE LYING!!" 

Leonardo finally caught up to Linda, only to find her on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. "Linda? What is going on?"

Linda looked up into Leo's eyes. " My.....my mother...she....the library...." She buried her face into Leo's jacket and cried.

Leo then realized what had happened. Wendy was doing library work today. Downtown. 

Leo shook his head, finally letting the tears he held back earlier fall down his face, holding Linda closer to him. In his sorrow, he thought about those words across the Okasanas' doorway:

_God Bless this World with Love and Understanding_


	5. Things Are Set in Motion

Chapter 4

Things are Set in Motion

  


Linda lay on her bed, eyes forever staring at the ceiling as they had for months. It was all she could do to find some kind of peace. She was so lost in her thoughts. Why, her mind would say, why did this to happen? Why did it have to be her mother, the most loving and kindest person in the world? All she wanted was to help people. Now Linda wondered, who was going to help her. A sudden knock at the door startled Linda out of her trance. She sat up slowly, wiping at the endless stream of tears that poured from her eyes. 

"Linda?" Leonardo's voice echoed from the other side.

Linda jumped up, sniffing away her emotions and ran to the door. She unlocked it and stuck her head out into the hallway.

"Hi." Her voice stammered. Leo smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"

Leo looked down at the ground and wrung his hands together nervously. " I just wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't spoken since the funeral."

Linda eyes became wide with shock. Had it been that long since she had seen him? She felt a sense of shame come over her.

"I haven't really done anything." Linda stepped back, opening the door wider and let Leo into her room. "I'm sorry."

Leo stood on the circular oriental rug in the middle of the room and looked around. Linda's room was certainly not a typical teenage girls' bedroom. Japanese artwork and dragon statues adorned the walls and shelves. The four poster bed, dresser, and desk were red cherry, defiantly antiques, and had the most beautiful carvings. The matching bookcase was full of books, all neatly organized and alphabetize. The white shag carpet was spotless. Everything was so neat, Leo could have sworn he stepped into his own room.

Linda locked the door and sat back down on her bed. Leo pulled the chair away from the desk and sat down across from her. They sat in silence for a long time before Leo finally spoke.

"So, how have you been?"

Linda picked at the hand-woven blanket on her bed. "Okay, I guess."

"You dad said you stay up here all the time. And that you haven't been to school in a couple months." Leo leaned forward, trying to catch Linda's eyes.

Linda shrugged her shoulders. " I can't. I tried. The other kids ask too many questions. Or they just stare and whisper about me." Tears began to well in her eyes again. " They just don't understand, Leonardo. How can I face that?"

Leo scooted the chair closer to the bed. " Make them understand. Talking about it will really help you"

"How do you know?" Linda violently turned to face Leo, anger filled tears running down her cheeks. " You don't know what its like. You never had to go to high school! Kids are VERY cruel! I'm already a freak in their eyes!" She stood up from the bed and walked to the large bay window. Linda slammed down on the bench, grabbed a large, brown stuffed bear and sobbed uncontrollably. 

"Nobody will ever understand me," Linda whispered through her tears.

Leo sighed, not knowing if he should stay and go to Linda or get up and leave. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was never really good at expressing his emotions at times like this. He opened his eyes and rose out of the chair. He began to walk to the door when Linda called out to him. 

"Don't go." She managed in between the sobs, her hand reaching out to him. " I'm-I'm sorry. I just can't think straight anymore."

Linda sadness radiated toward Leo. He couldn't leave her like this, not when she needed someone this badly. He walked to the window and grasped her hand. Linda moved the pillows off the bench and Leo sat down. Linda wiped her tears away again, embarrassed by emotional outbreak. She hated to cry, that loss of control; her fear of becoming weak. 

Leo's eyes wondered to the window and out onto the city. Spring had come in full bloom all around them. The flower blossoms on the trees blew in the wind, dancing around to a song only they could hear. The movement was so soothing, and it made Leo feel at peace. He turned back to Linda, who was watching him.

He smiled awkwardly. "What?"

Linda shook her head. "It's nothing. I just feel better when you're around."

Leo turned his head to the side. " Wanna get out of here?"

Linda found herself showing a smile, something she thought she would never do again.

  


"Mikey! What the shell is this?!" 

Donatello stood in the doorway of Mike's room and threw a half melted remote control at his brother. He impatiently tapped his foot.

"Dude! It was froze! It's still cold down here." Michelangelo shoved the remote back at Don. "I thought I could just nuke it in the microwave and-"

Don sighed heavily and walked past Mike. " Well next time, nuke your brain in there while you're at it." 

Raphael looked up from his video game. " What brain?"

Mike threw Raph a dirty look. " Yeah, and I bet Donny wouldn't be too happy to know that someone used his sai and busted the alarm on the front door."

"WHAT?!" Don spun around.

"Hey!" Raph threw the controller on the ground and stood up. " We both did that and besides, it wouldn't stop beeping!"

"Yeah, Donny." Mike smiled. " You should get that fixed."

Don grabbed his head in his hands. " Why me?" He turned back around and walked away.

"Hey, what are you playing Raph?" Mike plopped down on the floor.

"Your saved game on Final Fantasy. Oh and look, I just killed you." Raph started laughing. 

Mike frowned at his brother and then shoved him, causing Raph to fall over onto his side. He quickly turned towards Mike, his eyes narrowed. He let out a loud growl.

" Oops." Mike stood back up and ran towards the hallway. " AHHHHHHH!!!" 

Leo opened the door and allowed Linda in first. She thought Leo was joking when he told her that he and his family lived in the sewers, but now she really knew it was true. She looked around after she had stepped in. The furniture, a couch and two armchairs, were old and mismatched, and the walls were showing their age. Water dripped from the ceiling into a bucket in a far corner; a slight cold breeze past through from one of the many cracks in the floor. Linda was surprised to feel a sudden sense of comfort in the Turtles lair, even though she had never had to experience any place like this. Leo helped her with her coat and then guided her to the living room.

" Have a seat. Do you want anything? Tea perhaps?" Leo asked. 

Linda nodded and watched as Leo disappeared into what she assumed to be the kitchen. She looked around more, taking in all of her surroundings. Just then, a scream echoed from another room.

"HHEEELLLPPP!!!"

Linda leaned over towards the hallway and saw Michelangelo running towards her.

"HE'S GONNA GET ME!!" 

Leo walked out of the kitchen just in time to see Mike run past and hide behind the couch. The tray he carried shook from the rush of wind.

"Mikey! What is going on?" Leo placed the tray on the coffee table.

"_I made Raph mad....._" Mike whispered as he peeked around the corner of the couch.

Leo rolled his eyes and sat down. " Mike, you should know better."

"WHERE IS THAT STUPID LITTLE SON OF A -"

"Raphael!" Leo yelled. " There is a lady present!"

Raph walked into the living room to see Linda sitting on their couch. 

"Figures." And with that, he walked back down the hallway into his own room and slammed the door. Linda dropped her head down.

" Why doesn't Raphael like me? What have I done to him?"

Leo glared down the hallway. " That's just Raph being Raph. He doesn't like anyone."

He looked over at Linda and smiled. " Don't take it to heart."

Mike popped up and sat down in Splinter's chair. " Yeah, you'll learn to ignore him like we do."

Linda laughed and slowly sipped her tea. She glanced at Mike again, a puzzled look on her face.

" Michelangelo?"

"Yep?"

Linda blushed. " This may sound very stupid, but, why are you naked?"

Leo spit at the tea he was sipping and started laughing. Mike looked down at himself, becoming very confused. 

" Naked? I look like this all the time."

"No, last time I saw you, you were in clothing."

Leo slowly began to catch his breath. " When we go topside, we dress in clothes, because of that mutant dress code. But at home," He pointed at Mike. " We look like that."

Linda looked at Mike again. " And you wear colored bandannas too?"

" Yes."

" And carry weapons."

"Yeah."

Linda looked back at Leo. " You dress like ninjas?"

Mike stared at Leo. " You never told her what we do?"

" No. It's not that big of a deal." 

Linda became nervous. " What haven't you told me? You're not assassins are you?"

Leo shook his head. " No! Nothing like that. When I told you we studied the martial arts, I didn't mean just for recreation."

"Yeah, we like fight crime and stuff!" Mike joined in. " We like sneak around the city at night and look for trouble makers and then kick the crap out of them!"

Leo raised an eyebrow. Mike giggled and shrugged his shoulders.

" Well, we do."

Linda stared into her tea cup. " Does that mean you fought Saki too?"

Leo nodded. " Yes, several times. And we believe we finally defeated him. We have not heard anything about him or the Foot in a few years."

" But don't forget, Leo!" Mike leaned forward. " They always come back! MWHaHAHAHA!!!"

Linda blinked at Mike. " What?"

" Like in the scary movies! They always come back for more!"

Leo shook his head and sighed. " Geesh, Mike. Anyway, I don't think we will ever hear from the Shredder again, but, how many times have we said that?"

  
  
  


Jonas Riley was never a patient man. He believe things should happen fast and now. He also noticed pacing was quickly becoming his favorite pastime, which is what he now did. It had been four months to the day the first bomb exploded downtown, and there was nothing from the Madira, only the angry outcries from the citizens of New York. It was not all a total loss, he thought to himself. Humans and Mutants were angered, each blaming the other for the horrible chaos. Yes, chaos. It had to be Jonas's favorite word. Wasn't that the name of the mutant who killed his parents? Gore Chaos? Yes, that was years ago, he was nine at the time. That mutant, an ugly dog creature, who ambushed his parents as they walked through Central Park. Who goes for a walk in the Park after midnight anyway, he had heard a policeman say. Yes, Chaos, who jumped out of a tree, stabbed his father, strangled his mother, took the money and ran into the night. Yes, that same mutant named Chaos who, years after, was dead himself, after Jonas caught up to him. That mutant payed dearly for his crimes. Jonas closed his eyes and replayed the torture he put Chaos through. And to think, he had only one person to thank for finding Chaos. The one person who took him in, trained him in the deadly art of the ninja, and then set him free to find Chaos, to get his revenge. What was his name? 

" Jonas?"

No, that's my name. He was Japanese. His name was Sa-

"Sir?"

Jonas's eyes flew open. " What the hell do you want, Frank? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Jonas turned his attention back the map that was spread in front of him.

" Sir, there is someone here to see you." Frank placed his hands behind his back.

" Yeah, well, you can tell the dip-shit that I'm busy," Jonas placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

" Oh, now, Mr. Riley. Is that anyway to talk to a guest?" A soft, haunting voice called out from the darkness. 

Jonas' jaw dropped, sending his cigarette into his lap. He jumped from the fire and patted his jeans fiercely. When he looked back up, his "visitor" had come out of the shadows.

"General Zard."

The alien stood at seven feet, very thin and very frail. His body was a soft power blue, his large black eyes seemed emotionless. His four finger hand wrapped around a silver walking stick, which he used to pull himself forward, for his legs were very weak. His long green gown dragged on the concrete floor as he moved forward. 

"Now, Mr. Riley, that I have your attention, there is a certain matter I would like to discuss with you."

Jonas gulped. Patience, he suddenly thought, is a great virtue.

  
  


" ....And that is how we became the mutants were are today."

Linda sat in wonder at the story she had just been told. It was hard to imagine. The swerving truck, a glass bowl crashing into the sewer drain, the radioactive chemical that followed. And that Splinter was once a normal rat, who found the Turtles, and who grew just as they had, and who had even taught then the art of ninja. It like something out of a science fiction novel.

"God, " Raph moaned. He had finally decided to join everyone in the living room. " I get so sick of hearing that same thing over and over again."

Leo sighed. " It's part of who we are, Raph. What do you suggest we do next time? Turn on the movie of the week?"

Raph got up from the couch and stretched. " No. The answer is simple."

"And that is what?"

" Don't invite people down here." He walked back down the hallway and once again slammed his bedroom door.

Suddenly a low groan echoed through the living room. Linda jumped at the noise and looked around.

"_What was that_?" Linda whispered to Leo.

Don and Mike started to laugh. Leo shook his head.

" That was Mike's stomach." Leo rose from the couch. " I"m hungry myself. How about you?"

Linda thought for a moment. She hadn't had an appetite in awhile but she found that she was quite hungry herself. " Yes, I suppose."

"All right! Chow time!" Mike jumped up from the armchair and raced for the kitchen. Don ran up behind Leo and pulled on Leo's bandanna.

" Last one to the kitchen has dish duty for the next month."

" Hey wait! I do dishes every night!"

Linda slowly rose to her feet, watching the Turtles disappear from sight. She smiled to herself. The Turtles were so great. It was like having a whole new family to be with. Her heart felt so full, almost as if the hole that was there suddenly vanished. Filled with warmth and love she thought she would never feel again. Linda still wasn't sure about Raphael. He was so angry, for reasons she couldn't comprehend. She hoped they would become closer, as she had with the others. She was a trustworthy person. Raphael would see it soon.

" Hey Linda!" Mike peeked out from the doorframe of the kitchen. " Is there anything you would like in particular?"

" Anything is fine." Linda walked towards him. " As long as its not pizza."

"WHAT?!" the Turtles all exclaimed.

Linda laughed and shook her head. Family never sounded so good.

  


The Madira mother ship hovered just above the Earth's atmosphere, far from its base station on the moon. The aliens hadn't been to Earth in awhile. Most of the major decision making on the Madira part was made by satellite reception to the White House. But, this was something more serious. This matter needed to address in person. The general wished to go himself, for this was no matter for the King to worry over. The King was old, at least three hundred, and too tired to make the trip. Even if the King went, he would have no idea what was going on. The general wanted to keep it that way.

"Deck. This is General Zard."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm ready to return."

" Okay, sir. Preparing transport."

A few seconds later, General Zard walked down the hallway to the meeting room on the ship. Opening the door, he found the Rulers sitting around the large, silver table. He took his seat at the head of the table.

" Gentlemen," Zard leaned back in his chair. " I have discussed our plans with the human, and I am happy to report, he is willing."

Quiet clapping all around. Zard held up his hand.

" Though it was not easy to persuade him, seeing how he was plotting against us. But, we came to an understanding of sorts."

" And what of the Shredder?" One of the Rulers spoke out. " What of him?"

Zard laughed softly. " Saki is in good hands, old friend. We have him in a revival chamber. He will be able to join in our little game soon enough." 

  
  
  
  
  



	6. A Different Kind of Alliance

Chapter 5

A Different Kind of Alliance

  
  


General Lee Greendogg sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He hated the media. Long ago, he decided they were nothing more than animals, ripping and tearing at each other for a bite of fresh meat. He hated their stupid questions, the annoying video cameras, the nasty smell of the metallic mesh on the microphone that was always pointed in his face. They were a nosy bunch too. Always prying into the government's business. Of course, the fact that a mutant bulldog has a high military status is enough grounds for questioning anyway. He rubbed his forehead. Does the world really need to know everything? 

Lee sighed again as he walked towards the podium. The flag of the United States was behind him on his left, the state flag on the right. The mayor of New York was still talking aimlessly about the recent bombings. The press continue to yell out questions as he talked. Lee patiently waited for his turn to speak.

" We assure you that everything is under control. I know that the citizens of New York are scared and confused. We have been through hard times before and we have come through, emerging stronger each time. The people just have to trust that the government is doing all it can."

" Mayor?" a reporter stood up and shouted. " What of the HMFBW? Does this group have anything do with the bombings? Our sources have assumed-"

" Your sources, whoever they are, should gather more information before they assume. That group was forced to disassemble after their last rally resulted in disaster. They have no connection to the bombings that we are aware of."

" Mayor? Mayor!" another reporter stood up. " Do you know why the Madira haven't given any kind of response to this? Are they suspected in any way?"

" That is quite absurd! The Madira are a kind race and have always been a great asset to this city!" The mayor answered, his voice growing tired and becoming angry. " Yes, they have given a response to the bombings and they send their sorrow, but I assure you that they have nothing to do with this."

The press seemed to jump up all at once and the questions began to fly again. The mayor wiped the sweat from his brow and turned to the General.

" I'm going to be dead by the time this is over." 

Lee laughed slightly. " Are you ready for me to take over?"

The mayor smiled the best he could. " It's all yours." He turned back to the crowd and spoke into the microphone.

" Ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to let General Lee speak on behalf on the Mutant Militia, which I am sure all of you know of. We have enlisted the help of this fine group, so please welcome him."

Applause echoed throughout the conference room as Lee approached the stand. Before the general even opened his mouth, the questions began to fly once again.

" Hold it!" Lee screamed into the microphone. A hush fell over the room. All that were standing fell down into their seats.

"That's better. Now, I do not tolerate outbreaks like this and I want this done in an orderly fashion. Now, if you have a question, raise you hand, state your name, who you represent, then ask your question."

A few hands eagerly shot up and Lee looked over the crowd.

" You there!" He pointed to man in a brown suit. " Stand up."

" I'm John Young, from the Daily Post, and my questions is what part is the Mutant Militia playing in all of this? It seems like a strange thing for the city to ask this particular group for help?"

" And I am sure everyone is wondering that same thing." Lee cleared his throat. "Since there were mutants spotted at each bomb site, and we are all mutants in my group, the mayor suggested we were better at tracking our own kind, and that we know how to better handle the ones that are out of control. You there, in the blue."

"Hello, sir. Judy Regan, New York Times. Do you feel that mutants are responsible for the bombings?"

Lee sighed. " You know, I hate to think that, after all this city has provided for us, certain individuals have gone to great lengths to take that away. I know that humans are enraged at mutants, but just remember, we lost a lot of our own kind too. It was tragic on both sides." He looked over the hands raised in the air. " You. In front here."

" General, April O'Neil, Channel 3."

"Yes. What is your question?"

  
  


"Hey, guys. April's up now." Mike jumped up and turned up the volume.

" Man, I hope she gets something out of him." Leo shifted in his seat. Linda sat next to him, holding a pillow to her chest.

" Man, I need the remote. I hate getting up!" Mike sat back on the couch next to Linda. Don threw Mike a dirty look.

" What?!" Mike smiled back.

" _Sir, is there any meanings to the connections of the bombing sites?"_

_ "Connections, Ms. O'Neil?"_

"_All sites were established by the Madira, the libraries, the homeless shelters. Do you think that these sites were targeted for the main purpose of disrupting the Madira, to somehow anger them?"_

_ "I, I have no idea, Ms. O'Neil."_

" Man, she stumped him good." Mike laughed and clapped at the TV. " Job well done, April."

_" I, uh, seriously doubt there is. We believe the sites were just chosen at random."_

Raph stood up from the floor. " That guy is lying through his teeth! Why do they have to lie to us all the time!"

"That's the government for you." Don leaned back in the armchair. " Covering up conspiracies is the only thing they know how to do well."

Linda turned to Leo. " Do you think April is right?"

Leo shook his head. " I don't know. It's a sick and sad way of getting someone's attention. Still, there was a lot of people that aren't happy with the M adira."

" What do you mean?" Linda looked puzzled.

Don spoke up. " There was a big group of humans that tried to keep the Madira out of the city. That guy Jonas Riley was one of them."

" The leader, well, former leader of the HMFBW?" Linda asked.

" Yep, that's the guy." Don nodded. " I think everyone knows who he is."

Raph scuffed. " Hell, look at all the trouble that guy caused! Why ain't that guy behind bars?"

Don shrugged. "I'm not sure, but April told me he has "connections" that help keep him out of prison." 

"There you go, flying away again, Donnie." Mike flapped his fingers, mocking Dons' quotations. 

"What do you mean by connections, Don?" Leo asked.

" I mean by Foot connections."

Everyone looked at Don, a shocked expression covering their faces. Leo stared blankly at Don.

"He works for the Foot?"

" April went digging around and found information on this guy you would not believe! He's defiantly not all there in the head, if you know what I mean." Don stood up and fixed the blanket that hung over the back of the chair. " April is stopping by tomorrow to drop off Samantha and she'll tell you all about it." He turned around to face everyone. " But for now, I bid you all a goodnight." He walked from the living room to the hallway and disappear into the darkness.

Raph popped his knuckles as he looked back at the TV. " I knew I hated that guy for some reason." 

Linda yawned loudly, causing Leo to turn to her. "I'm sorry. I should have taken you home hours ago."

Raph stood up and turned off the TV. " Yeah, you could have done us all that favor." Before Leo could respond, Raph had left the room and they heard his bedroom door shut.

Linda hung her head down and stared at the floor. " Yeah, maybe."

Leo put his hand on her shoulder. " Hey, don't say that! Raph's not the only one who lives here! You are welcome to stay here whenever you want."

" Thank you." Linda managed before she was overcome by another yawn.

" You know, why don't you just spend the night here? I'll take you back tomorrow morning."

Linda shook her head. " No, I couldn't do that."

" No, I insist! You can have my bed." Leo grabbed her hand and pulled Linda up to her feet.

" Oooo! I'm telling Master Splinter!" Mike joked.

" Not together, Mikey!" Leo replied, blushing as he did.

" Where will you sleep?" Linda dropped the pillow.

" On the couch. It's not a problem!" Leo dragged Linda down the dark hallway. Linda reluctantly followed, then called out. 

"Good night, Michelangelo!"

"Nitey-nite!" Mike called back.

" Hey, Mike? Could you call Han and tell him that Linda is staying with us?" Leo called out.

" No prob, bro!" 

As they walked down the dark hallway, Linda couldn't see much, but she heard a door open. Then a light blinded her sight for a second.

" Now, if you need anything, Don is across the hall." He led her into his room. " You know, I've never let anyone in here before." 

" Why?" Linda looked around. Leo's room was a lot like her own, from the Japanese artwork to the organized bookcase. It was almost like home.

" Well, my bros are, well, messy." Leo laughed at himself. " I'm just a psychotic neat freak." He led her to his futon and let go of her hand. " I hope it's comfortable enough for you."

"It's alright," Linda pushed down on the bed. " I have one of these in my den."

" You have your own den?" Leo asked in surprise. " That apartment is bigger than I thought."

Linda laughed in response. Then they stood in silence for what seemed an eternity before Leo spoke.

" Well, uh, good night, and I'll see you in the morning." He bowed down and turned to leave.

" Good night." Linda sat down on the bed. " Leonardo?"

Leo turned sharply. " Yes?"

"Thank you for being such a great friend. I don't have too many."

Leo hung his head down. " Your welcome." He looked back at Linda and smiled. Then, he shut the door behind him.

  
  


Lee sat behind his desk and poured himself another glass of scotch. His head was still throbbing from all of the noise. The media were becoming smarter, they were digging deeper than he realized. Especially that April O'Neil. She had totally caught him off guard. How could she have known that the targets were connected? Lee rubbed his head again. He hated covering things up, and yet, he hated telling the truth. He leaned back in his chair, holding his drink in one hand and his head in the other. Soon he focused his thoughts on tomorrow. The Madira King and his court were coming to the U.N. building for a world meeting and the mayor, the wonderful whiny little prick he is, asked the general to escort them. Lee shook his head.

"Why me?" He asked as his swallowed his drink.

  
  


Elsewhere in the city, Han put on his pajamas and turned down the sheets on his bed. He stared at the empty space on the left side for a long time. It was so lonely and cold without Wendy laying there beside him. The pieces of his heart sank farther down into his feet. He didn't know how he would ever get through this. It had to have been the hardest thing he has ever had to do. He was happy for Linda though. She had the Turtles now, and Han knew they would take good care of her. All that child needed was a good friend.

He sighed as he entered his bed and reached for his book. As he started to read, a sudden knock on the door echoed throughout the apartment. Even in his upstairs bedroom it seemed loud. Han looked over at the clock. The big green numbers read 11:35.

" Now, who could that be at this hour?" He threw his legs over the bed and placed his feet back into his still warm slippers. He scuffed his feet down the hallway, around the balcony and down the stairs. The knock came again as he approached the door. A sense of uneasiness crept over him. Han looked around for something to protect himself with. The only he could find was an umbrella, so he grabbed it and held in front of him. Then, he reached for the door and slowly opened it.

Han jumped back in shock. " Yuki? What are you doing here?" He replied in his native Japanese. " I haven't seen you in many years."

The man named Yuki was dressed in black from head to toe, the hood of his ninja uniform was pulled back. He, too, spoke in Japanese.

" Han, I am here on behalf of Rangko. He believes Saki has returned once more. And, he has a favor to ask of you, again."

  
  


The next morning down in the sewers, Raphael stumbled out of his bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. He couldn't understand why he had gotten up so early, but he didn't sleep well last night anyway. He had violent dreams, and they all had to do with Linda. Raph rubbed his eyes and tried to block the images out of his head.

As he turned the corner to the kitchen, he expected to see his brothers there. Mike fixing breakfast, Don reading the paper, and Leo and Splinter going over the morning training sessions that Raph always missed. But, instead of the usual morning scene, he found Linda, sitting at the table, all clean and dressed, and sipping a cup of tea. Raph could not believe she was still here! He growled under his breath and walked into the kitchen.

Linda looked up as Raph entered the room. " Good morning." 

Raph once again growled in response and headed for the cabinets. Linda heard him slam things around before he pulled out a box of cereal. Then, he headed for the dish drainer and gathered a spoon and bowl. He threw everything down on the table and went towards the refrigerator. Linda could feel how tense Raph was with her there. It made her feel uneasy. She suddenly wished she had stayed in the dojo with the others.

After Raph put together his breakfast, he flopped down in the seat across from Linda. He kept his eyes glues to her as he shove spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth. He knew it was making Linda feel uncomfortable, which is exactly how he wanted her to feel. Linda's eyes darted around the room, trying not to make eye contact with Raph.

A few more minutes of Raph's loud crunching went by before he finally spoke to her.

" Don't you have a home to go to? We don't like freeloaders."

The words stung her, but Linda tried to fight them off. " Leonardo asked me to stay."

" Yeah, well," Raph wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. " Leo ain't the only one who lives here. So, why don't you leave?"

Anger ripped through Linda. " What is your problem with me? I have not done a single thing to you, and yet you treat me like dirt!"

Raph smiled. He knew he was getting to her. He leaned over the table and lowered his voice.

" Ya see, it's cause I don't trust you."

" What have I done to make you feel this way?" Linda crossed her arms. " Your brothers trust me."

" My brothers' ain't that smart." Raph gulped another spoonful of cereal.

Linda narrowed her eyes. "Well, then why don't you trust me?"

Raph belched loudly, then rose up from the table. He tossed his dirty dishes into the sink and walked back to the table. He stood in front of Linda as he spoke.

"I just got some feelin', that's all. Somethin' about you I just don't like."

Linda's jaw dropped and she became disgusted with Raph. " That is no reason to not trust me!"

" Oh, there's somethin else. It just ain't happen yet." Raph turned to leave. " So, why don't you just stay away from me and I'll promise not to punch things when I see you."

Linda frowned and grabbed her tea. She could not believe this! The anger in her body made her shake.

" Oh, and by the way,"

Raph suddenly turned around and leaned into Linda's face. She fling her body back, making the chair move backwards across the floor.

" Don't you dare hurt Leo in any way. Cause if you do, you'll have to answer to me. Got it?"

Linda's eyes became wide. " What are you talking about?"

Raph laughed in Linda's face. " You ain't so bright neither." He moved away from the table and out of the kitchen, leaving Linda in a bewildered state of mind.

As he walked into the living, his brothers and Splinter were coming back from the dojo.

" Weeeellll, look who's awake!" Mike bounced in.

Don looked at the clock on the wall. " And before noon too! That's impressive, Raph."

Raph shrugged his shoulders. " What can I say?" He sat down on the couch and placed his feet on the coffee table. 

Splinter narrowed his eyes. " Raphael?"

"Yeah, sensei?" Raph looked over at him. Splinter cleared his throat and pointed towards the dojo.

" Aw, man." Raph rose to his feet. He slumped his body forward and walked into the dojo. He saw Leo was still training. He stood and watched him for a few minutes. 

" Geesh, Leo. Don't you ever get tired of doing that?" Raph walked over to the wall and leaned against it. In front of him, Leo practiced his kicks on a stuffed dummy.

" Well, practice makes perfect." He looked at Raph. " Maybe that's why you have problems."

"Whatever." Raph rolled his eyes. " Anyway, I see your girlfriend is still here."

Leo missed the dummy and fell over onto the floor. 

" Man, you do need more practice!" Raph laughed as Leo rose to his feet and brushed himself off.

" Why did you say that?" He glared at Raph.

" Say what?"

He returned to his position and started again. "You said that Linda was my girlfriend, and she's not."

"If you say so." 

Leo stopped again. " Look, Raph, I don't know what the deal is, but you better knock it off!" 

" Leo, look." Raph walked over his brother. " I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm worried about this whole thing with Linda."

Leo sighed and shook his head. " I just don't understand you sometimes." He turned and walked away, leaving Raph alone with his thoughts.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. A Shot Heard Around the World

Chapter 6

A Shot Heard Around the World

  
  
  


" Hey guys! Anyone home?" 

Mike opened the door and let April in. " Hey Ape! How's it goin?" 

"Hopefully it gets better!" April remarked as she let Samantha down to the floor. 

"Uncley Wikey!" Samantha rushed to Mike and grabbed onto of his leg. Mike bent down and picked up the child.

" Hey there Sammy!" He raised up his hand. " Give me three!" Samantha giggled loudly as she smacked Mike's hand. She then looked at her own hand and then back at Mike. 

"Fhree hands!" Samantha pointed at her hand and laughed.

" I hope not! Then I think your Daddy would be questioning his paternity." Mike joked. April threw Mike a smug look, then laughed.

" Hey April." Leo walked into the living, Linda following him closely. " Hey Sammy!" He kissed the child on the cheek. Samantha stuck out her tongue in response.

"Yuckie!" She wiped at her face. She then threw out her hand in Leo's face.

" Fhree hands, Wewo!"

"Three hands?" Leo looked at Mike. " What did you do this time?"

Mike shook his head. " Hey it was all her this time! I think she means three fingers."

" So, April," Leo walked her into the living room. " Don tells us you have some information on that Riley guy."

April sat down in Splinter's armchair, pulling the clasp out of her hair. " Yeah, I do. And boy is it crazy! Where do I start?"

Mike plopped down on the couch, Samantha sitting in his lap. " Like any good story starts! At the beginning!"

April smiled and leaned back in the chair. " Jonas Riley had everything a kid could want in life. Great parents, big house, big yard, a dog, and the best education money could buy. His parents were lawyers, so it was anything Jonas wanted, Jonas got. When he was around the age of nine, his parents were killed by a deranged mutant, one who his father had put behind bars years before. He jumped them in Central Park one night and got away easily. Here is were it gets a little too familiar."

" How do you mean?" Mike turned his head.

" He was adopted in to the Foot."

" Ooooooooohhhh!" Mike nodded.

" Shredder found him in dumpster days later. He adopted Jonas, so to speak. Trained him in all forms of combat. He became a top strategist for the Foot. But his main mission was track down the mutant who killed his parents and get his revenge, which he did, and horribly so. Ever since then, he's been against mutants of all kinds. He was really up in arms when congress passed the mutant integration act." April rubbed her forehead. " But there is something that I don't understand."

" What is it?" Leo asked.

"There is a three year period where Jonas vanished. Nothing on his whereabouts or anything. It's like he disappeared from the earth." April then glanced at the clock on the wall.

" Oh crap! I gotta go guys!" She jumped up from the chair and headed for the door. " That parade starts in 15 minutes and I gotta get to the U.N. building."

Mike scratched his head. " Where did you get all of that stuff on that Riley dude anyway?"

" Same place everyone else does, the internet." April shrugged.

Don then walked into the living room, Raph behind him. " April? When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago, Donnie. I'm sorry but I have to go!"

" What parade?" Mike asked.

"The Madira King is speaking with his council at the U.N. today. I thought you guys knew that."

Everyone had blank expressions on their faces.

" I guess the T.V. has been off for awhile," April muttered to herself.

" No," Mike joked. " The remote is broke." Don rolled his eyes.

" I've never seen the King before." Linda quietly said. " I wish to go."

" Really?" Leo looked at her. " Okay then. Anyone else care to join us?"

Raph backed off away from everyone and Mike started to make faces at Samantha. Don was the only one to speak.

" I'll go."

"Okay, then let's go because I am late!" April shouted as she shoved everyone through the door.

  
  


Jonas stood at the window, looking down at the U.N. building. People had already began to fill up the sidewalks and crowd the streets. Traffic had been shut down an hour ago and many cop cars sat at the end of each side of the street. General Zard walked up behind Jonas.

" Tell me you are not backing out on us, Mr. Riley?"

Jonas jumped from fright and bumped his head on the window. "Shit!" he rubbed his head. " Don't fucking do that!"

Zard laughed and looked down onto the crowd. 

" Look at them." He nodded towards a group who held up signs welcoming the King to the city. " The human race is so pathetic."

Jonas narrowed his eyes. " Yeah, well, mutants ain't exactly all that great."

Zard gave a Jonas an evil look. " It was humans who created those mutants down there, was it not?"

Jonas returned the evil look and walked away from the window. " So, when is this guy getting here?"

" Any moment. Don't get too excited so soon, Mr. Riley." Zard continued to look out the window. " You have to chose a person for this mission very carefully. No mistakes can be made."

Just then, the door to the office opened and two Madira soldiers entered, dragging a human between them. They saluted the general then removed the hood that covered the man's face.

Jonas looked at the man in disgust. " It's just some homeless guy! What the hell was all that crap about choosing carefully!" 

Zard laughed again, walking towards the man. " He has no family. He has no future. No home, no job." He turned to Jonas. " He has nothing to live for. He is perfect." He placed his long fingers on the man's head and pressed. A light radiated from Zard's fingers and seemed to pulse through the man's brain. The man shook at first, but soon began to let out a horrible scream. Jonas held his ears and prayed it would be over soon. After a another minute, Zard let his hands slowly drop. Jonas looked at the man's face. No expression was there. It was like he was dead inside.

" Damn," Jonas said as he looked at the man closer. He watch as the spit in his mouth fell to the floor. " What the hell did you do to him?"

Zard sat in an office chair that was sitting near the window. "It's mind control, Mr. Riley. He is now our puppet. What we say, he will do."

"Mind control?" Jonas laughed loudly. " I thought that shit was just in the movies."

Zard stared at Jonas blankly as he continued to laugh. " Perhaps you would like to have it done then I could make you jump out of this window." 

Jonas stopped his laughter.

Zard smiled then turned the chair around to the window. He smiled as he saw the police escort turn the corner, followed by the limo that carried His Majesty and the Madira royal court.

" Ah, exactly on time." He turned back to the soldiers and nodded. They dropped the man and he fell to the floor. 

" Get up, you dog!" Zard shouted. The man climbed back to his feet almost instantly. Zard smiled proudly. " Now, it is time for you to go to work."

  
  


The crowd yelled and cheered loudly as the limousine came around the street. General Lee almost had to hold his ears to block out the sound. He chuckled as he thought of what the mayor was doing now. Probably getting a manicure or something. He should have told the mayor to escort this parade up his ass. Lee laughed at himself. Yes, that's what he should have said. The policeman who drove the cruiser turned to Lee, his eyebrows raised up. Lee coughed, trying to cover up his laughter. 

" Catching a cold *cough*" Lee replied.

  
  


Linda strained her neck trying to catch a glimpse of the limo, but had no luck.

" What's going on, Leonardo? I can't see!" 

Leo noticed her struggle. " Here, let me help." Linda let out a yelp as Leo picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. " Is that better?"

"Yeah, it is." Linda saw the limo passing by slowly, the back window down. A hand waved as they drove by. " He's waving at us." She smiled and waved back eagerly.

"Hey buddy!" A human tapped Leo on the shoulder. " We can't see now! Do you mind moving your girlfriend's ass out of the way?"

Leo's jaw dropped. "I beg your pardon?"

" I said move it, you freak!" The man raised his fist in the air. Don suddenly grabbed the man's hand and squeezed.

" Why don't you go stand somewhere else, buddy!" He pushed the man over and kicked him in the behind.

The man stood back up. " You're gonna get it, freak!" As he rushed towards Don, another mutant stepped in front of him. 

" Why don't you just go? Stop causing problems!"

All the other mutants and humans started in.

"Yeah, get lost!" "Trouble maker!"

"Move your own ass!" "Get out of here!"

The man screamed in anger then walked away from the crowd. Everyone turned back to the cars.

" Geesh. Some people." Don returned to his spot next to Leo. He looked up at Linda then whispered to his brother. "_Girlfriend?_" He laughed quietly.

Leo rolled his eyes. " Don't you start it too."

"Start what?" Linda looked down.

" Nothing." Leo smiled back up at her. Don laughed louder. Leo shoved his elbow into Don's side and the laughing stopped.

  
  


"This is April O'Neil reporting from the Untied Nations building where a historic event is taking place." April spoke into the camera. " For the first time, the ruler of the Madira race has come to New York City to talk with the world leaders. The main topic planning to be discussed is the recent bombings that occurred several months ago." The camera suddenly turned and focused on the limo that had now pulled into the U.N. driveway. The cheering became louder.

" The limo has arrived! This crowd is very excited. This will be a first time for many to see this wonderful and peaceful king. He has gave a lot to this city and the citizens of New York are indeed very grateful. Wait a minute. Who is that man? Kenny? Are you getting this?" The camera focused on a man, dressed in black. " What in the world is he doing?"

The man staggered towards the car. He looked up at the sun and squinted his eyes. He looked back down to earth.

"Kill," The word slurred out of his mouth. He continued to walk to the limo and eventually made it to the door. A cop approached the man and tried to apprehend him.

"Kill." he said again. Then the cop fell to the ground.

" What just happened? Did he just kill that officer?" April panicked. The crowd started to get uneasy. " What is going on?" April looked around for any sign of help.

The rest of the police started towards the man. Suddenly, he lunged for the limo, and threw open the door. Gun shots rang out over the streets.

" Oh my god!" April was heard screaming off camera. " He just shot him!!"

All at once, silence took over the crowd. Everyone watched as the man staggered out of the limo. The cops raced to catch him. He then turned the gun on himself.

  
  


Linda could not process the passed events in her brain fast enough. All see could see was the mass of people angrily swarming around here. She didn't even hear Leo tell her they needed to get out of there, or when he was pushed over by the massive crowd. She just remembered she ended up on the ground. An unknown hand help her up and she found herself suddenly without Leo or Don. The crowd pushed Linda away from the U.N. Everyone was screaming, crying and calling out in anger. Rocks and glass bottles were being thrown over her head. Humans were grabbing mutants and beating them down. Mutants were in turn attacking humans. The chaos around her was so overwhelming, she suddenly felt very sick and lite-headed. She knew passing out was not an option at this point. She had to concentrate on finding a way out of the crowd. Another rock flew by, barely missing her head but hitting a mutant the was in front of her. The mutant fell instantly, it's blood spilled onto the sidewalk. Linda looked at him in terror. Soon another wave of people carried her away, trampling over the mutants' body. The nausea returned and she held the vomit back. 

"LOOK OUT!" a woman screamed out. Behind Linda, an explosive went off, sending everyone to the ground. Linda covered her head as debris fell back down. Linda quickly rose to her feet and jumped over the bodies on the ground. She ran as fast as she ever had, her lungs started to hurt with every breath. She thought of Leo, hoping he and Don had gotten away safely. Tears streamed down her face as she raced home. She needed her father. She needed him now more than ever.

  
  


Leo couldn't remember much after the gun shots. He just found himself running, Don close behind him. The crowd was moving so fast, he didn't think they would ever make it out. They climbed up a fire escape several blocks away and watched the horrible scene below. Leo then realized Linda was not with them. He started to go back when Don grabbed him.

" Are you crazy?!" Don shouted. " Do you see what's going on down there? You're gonna get yourself killed!"

" I don't care!" Leo broke away from Don's grasp. " Linda is down there! I need to go find her."

" Leo! You can't!" Don grabbed Leo's arm and pulled him back so hard , Leo fell to the ground. 

" Don!"

" Leo, she can take care of herself! She's had ninja training, remember? She's okay!"

Leo closed his eyes and caught his breath. " I can't believe I lost her down there. I'm sure I had her hand." Leo jumped to his feet and walked over the ledge. He stared in disbelief at the people below him.

" What has happened to everyone?" Leo said, mainly to himself. Don joined him and looked down on the crowd. "The people of this city were never like this. Where is all of the anger coming from?"

" I don't know." Don shook his head. " I can't believe the Madira king is dead. Why would someone want him dead? After all he's done for us, for this city."

Leo had no answer. Then he suddenly jumped. " Oh, god, Donnie! April! We have to find April!"

Leo rushed back down the fire escape, Don racing after him. They ran back around to the U.N., dodging rocks and fire. They spotted the Channel 3 news van and ran to it. 

"April!" Leo shouted over the crowd as loud as he could. Don circled back around the van, watching the air for anything to come flying by.

"APRIL!!!" Leo shouted again.

"Under here!" A voice called out. Leo bent down and found April under the van. Her face was dirty and she had a slight scratch on her forehead. She managed a smile and waved. " Hi! How are you doing?"

Leo shoved his hand to her. " Come on! We gotta get out of here!"

  
  


Linda finally arrived on her block and flew up the steps to her apartment. Her fingers fumbled with her house keys. She unlocked the door and flew into the apartment. She slammed the door and collapsed on the floor. Tears poured down her face, her sobs blocking her airway and made it harder for her to catch her breath. She turned herself around and curled into a fetal position. 

"_Leonardo_," she whispered through her sobs. "_Please be okay_."

She then heard footsteps approach from behind her. Hoping it was her father, she sat upright and turned around. She gasped at the man standing there, for it was not her father.

"Are you Linda?" 

The man was Japanese, his accent mixing with his English. Linda scrambled quickly to her feet, ready to fight.

" Do not be afraid, young one. I am a friend." He reached for her.

" Don't touch me!" Linda screamed. She held up her hands and took a fighting stance.

" Who are you? Where is my father?"

The man bowed down, but kept his eyes on her. " I am Yuki. I am an old friend of your fathers'. We have known each other for many years. You are Linda, are you not?"

Linda glared at Yuki. " Yes, but if you a friend, you should know that without me telling you so."

Yuki stepped back. " Your father did not talk about his family. To us, you did not exist."

"Linda was becoming angry. " What are talking about? My father would never do that. And who is 'us'? I want answers, NOW! Where is my father?!"

Yuki shook his head. " Do not get angry. I am a friend. Come in and I will tell you what you need to know. Your father asked me to watch over you until he returns."

" What?!" Linda moved back. " Where is he? What have you done with him?" She bumped against the door.

Yuki moved closer. " Come, Linda. I have made tea for us. I will tell you everything. I will answer all of your questions."

" No! You stay away from me!" Linda turned and grabbed the door knob. The door flew open and Linda found herself once again running away. 

The tears became more aggressive as they poured from her eyes. She felt so lost. Everyone was disappearing from her life. Linda felt her legs give out from under her and she again collapsed on the ground. She laid there for what seemed to her like an eternity, sobbing and trying to breath at the same time. She looked up and noticed she had landed in an alley. Realizing she was again in danger, she pulled herself over to space behind a dumpster and squeezed behind it. In a matter of minutes, exhaustion took over and she fell into a deep sleep.

  


Hours later, Linda woke to the sound of a cat jumping on the dumpster. She jumped, startling the cat as she did. It ran back down the alley and out of sight. Linda moved slightly, feeling her muscles pull in every direction. All of the running she did and sleeping in a awkward position made her body very stiff. She made it to her feet and stretched lightly, being careful not to pull anything the wrong way. Linda noticed it was now dark and she glanced at her watch. It read 9 o'clock. She had slept for six hours! Linda knew she hade to get back to the sewers and head for the Turtles home. She look around for a manhole but found a grate across the street. She ran over to it and slid through it.

  
  


"Casey? Hey honey. Yes, I am fine. I'm with the guys. Yes, Sammy is fine too. What about you?" April babbled into Mike's cell phone. The turtles sat around the kitchen table with Splinter, not knowing what to say or what to think. Leo rested his head on the table, his thoughts were on Linda. He still felt guilty for leaving her behind. Silent tears streamed down his face.

Mike held on to Samantha, twirling her wavy red hair around his finger.

"Frhee hands, Wikey?" Samantha held up her hand.

Mike smiled slightly. " Yeah, kid. Three hands."

  


Linda knew she had passed this drain before. She couldn't remember the way Leo had showed her. All of the tunnels looked the same to her. The confusion was driving Linda to the point of breaking down again. When the tears hit her eyes, she looked up and found herself in an old, abandoned subway station. She looked around in amazement at the wood structures. How they were still standing, she couldn't explain. Time had certainly taken its toll on this place. As her eyes wondered up the stairwell, a small light was shining through the cracks in the floor. Linda climbed the stairs and realized there was a trap door in the ceiling. Not caring were it led to, she pushed up on it and moved it. Shielding her eye from the light, she pulled herself up through the hole. 

Linda heard voices talking in another room. She spotted a door and quickly moved up a ladder to a balcony. She quietly opened the door and peered out. Standing below her was a large group of people, all dressed in black, and wore a red claw shaped design on their clothing. Linda couldn't believe her eyes! It was the Foot Clan! The ninjas her father always told her about! Then a loud booming voice rang out. It gave Linda chills up and down her spine. The figure that spoke stepped closer to the ninjas. It seemed to carry itself in a hunched over position. The skin that wasn't covered by the black fabric looked heavily scared and discolored, almost a blueish-green. Large muscles seemed to burst out of the fabric. She felt disgusted by the sight of this thing, whatever it was. It spoke again, its voice gargled as if it was underwater. Linda felt she had enough and turned to leave when she heard another voice.

"Master Shredder, I am here to serve you as you had requested."

Shredder?! Linda spun back around and leaned farther over the balcony. The hunched figure walked into the light and turned around to the voice that address him. Linda gasped then grabbed her mouth. 

If it was Shredder, he was only a ghost of his former self. Linda couldn't believe her eyes when she looked at his face, which she couldn't see much of in the first place. Black fabric was stretched from his head and down across the bridge of his nose. The only visible part was his right eye. The eye itself was ready to pop out of its socket and the skin that surrounded the eye was that same blueish-green as the rest of his skin, and looked like it could be peeled away. Linda held down her stomach as she stared at Shredder. Then the other voice she heard spoke again.

" You asked for me, Master, and I am ready to serve you. I am ready to help you find your enemies." 

Linda knew that voice. It was her father! Her own father, working for the Foot? For Shredder? Linda didn't want to believe it. She looked back down and saw Han standing there, bowed down in front of Shredder. The tears began to well up again as Linda ran back through the door and down the ladder. She jumped down into the subway station and headed for one of the subway cars. She slid the door back and hid under the bench seat. There, she once again cried herself to sleep. 


	8. Returning Home

Chapter Seven

Returning Home

  
  


A week had passed since that fateful day. Rioting continued in the city, and it became apparent it was no longer safe to work or go to school. A city wide evacuation was issued by the mayor and many packed their belongings and left. Only those that were still filled with rage had stayed. 

Casey had decided that day that it would be best if he and April took Samantha to his grandmother's house upstate. The Turtles were all crushed to see them go, but it was much safer for Samantha. April gave the Turtles the phone number and tells them she will be back, without Casey or Samantha, in two weeks.

Leonardo, in the meantime, was in a constant state of worry. He couldn't stop thinking of Linda. He had not heard or seen anything about her in a week, and the thought of leaving her behind to die in all of that chaos broke his heart into a million pieces. He knew she wasn't dead, it was just the _fear_ of it that killed him, to know that if he had gone back to help her, she would be with him. 

He spent more of his time in the dojo, practicing his skills and sitting in deep mediation for hours at a time. His brothers began to worry about him. Even Splinter was beginning to worry about his sons' state of mind. Raphael, on the other hand, thought Leo was wasting his time. He didn't want her to come back at all. He knew his older brother was just setting himself up for a lot of pain and suffering.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


Leo sat still, his eyes closed and his legs folded in a lotus position. He heard no sounds, he felt no movements. Only the calm peace of his mind. He had been in a deep mediation for an hour, but it seemed longer. He no longer kept time, which had run his life in the past. Time did not matter anymore. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. There, seated in front of him was Rapheal.

"God Raph!" Leo jumped and clutched his chest. " Don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack someday." He jumped to his feet and began to stretch his legs.

Raph returned to his feet and sat on the wall ledge across from where Leo stood. " Why are doing this to yourself? I wish you would snap out of it."

"Snap out of what?" Leo slowly kicked his leg in the air. " I'm just getting some extra practice in, that's all."

"Extra practice my ass!" Raph growled. " You're in here 15 hours a day! You hardly eat anything, you hardly sleep! You need to get over that Linda chick, Leo. She ain't nothin but bad news."

Suddenly, Leo grabbed Raph's arm and pulled him up to his face. " What is your problem?! Why can't you just lay off of her? She hasn't done a damn thing to you!"

Raph narrowed his eyes and pulled away. " Do that again and I'll flatten ya."

"Yeah, right." Leo turned around and began to walk away. He made it five steps before he found himself on the ground.

"Get off of me Raph!" He flipped around and grabbed Raph's shell. Placing his foot on Raph's stomach, he flipped Raph over his head.

Raphael landed on his side, but quickly jumped back to his feet. He rushed at Leo and slammed into his brother's back as Leo returned to his feet. As they both landed on the ground, Splinter entered the dojo and ran to them.

"This must stop NOW!!" He grabbed the two and flung them apart. Leo and Raph stood apart, breathing heavily and staring each other down. 

Splinter shook his head sadly. " Why must you two act like children? Why is there so much hatred between you?" He looked at Leo. "You, Leonardo, I am very ashamed of you. As the oldest, you should set the example."

Leo lowered his head in shame. " I'm sorry, Master."

Splinter then turned to face Raph, but found he had run from the dojo. " You must not hate your brother, Leonardo. He is only looking out for you, as you do for him." He placed his hand on Leo's shoulder. " He is worried about you."

Leo sighed. "I just don't understand why Raph hates Linda. He has no reason to." He glanced at Splinter. "Does he?"

"Only Raphael knows why," Splinter walked Leo out of the dojo. " And only Raphael 

knows the reasons for his thoughts.."

  
  


"Hey Leo! Wait up, bro!" Mike shouted out. 

Leo stopped and turned around. He had decided to go out into the sewers on a training run. Michelangelo decided he would go too, just to keep an eye on Leo.

"Mikey, I told you, if you can't keep up, don't come with me!" Leo took off again, running at top speed through the sewers. Mike stopped and panted, holding his body up with his right hand against the brick wall.

"Man, I gotta lay off the stuffed crust pizza," He looked up and noticed Leo was once again gone. "Not again! LEO!!!" He than began to run again. 

  


A few hours later, Leo and Mike entered a section of the sewer systems they hadn't seen in years, the old subway station.

"Hey, I remember this place!" Mike exclaimed. "We used to play hide and seek in here. Splinter would get so mad cause we came here." He looked at the old subway cars, more rusted and decayed than they had been years before. Leo studied the ceiling, surprised it was still intact. 

"This should have caved in years ago."He pointed upwards. "We better be careful."

Mike nodded in response and the two explored farther into the subway station. Leo headed up the old staircase and Mike opened the doors to one of the subway cars. He found the door opened with ease and entered cautiously. He looked around, remembering this was the car he always hid in, the one place Raph could never find him in. His favorite spot was underneath the seats. Mike chuckled to himself as he opened the inside doors. A sudden creaking noise came from behind him and he stopped moving.

"_Leo?"_ Mike whispered. Before he could turn around, he was kicked to the ground and he grabbed at the arm that was wrapped around his neck. "Hey! What the-agh!" The arm tighten its grip. Mike went for his nunchunks and felt his hand smacked away by a piece of metal piping. His breath was slowly depleting, and he felt very light headed. But then, the arm let go and Mike fell forward onto the ground. He regained his breath and rubbed at his neck.

"Man, who the hell-Linda?!"

Mike turned to find Linda standing behind him. She was very thin, her clothes torn and dirty, and they hung loosely on her. Her face was also dirty.

"Michalangelo?" She dropped the pipe she held in her hand. " Oh my god. I'm so sorry! I thought you were-"

Linda's sentence drifted off as Mike grabbed her in a tight hug. "I am so glad to see you, dudette! Leo's been worried sick about you!" 

Linda had tears welling in her eyes. Hearing Leo's name was like heaven to her. She looked around the car. "Is he here with you?"

Mike grabbed her hand. "Yeah! Come on!" 

They walked out of the sub car and found Leo standing on the top of the staircase studying the trap door in the ceiling. Leo was unaware of them, his back was turned towards them. He reached up and began to pry the door open.

"Leo! Look what I found!" Mike's voice boomed in the station, startling Leo. He dropped his hands and clinched his fists in annoyance.

"Mike! I don't care what you found over there and NO, you can't take it to the lair."

Mike turned his head to the side and scratched his head. "Huh?" Linda looked at Mike and shrugged her shoulders. Mike then got an idea and started to laugh. 

"Oh, please Leo! This is something REALLY special!" He stifled his laughter with his hand. Linda also muffled her giggles.

"Mike, why do insist on bringing junk home?" Leo again reached for the ceiling.

"No, Leo. I promise this is good. Even YOU will like it." Mike and Linda were about to bust.

"Mikey, I seriously doubt that I will-" He then turned around and saw Linda standing with Mike. She smiled as she continued to laugh. 

"Like it." Leo finished. 

Then, before she knew what happened, Linda found herself in Leo's tight embrace. He held on to her tightly, silent tears of thankfulness streaming down his face. Linda sighed in relief and melted into his arms.

"How long have you been down here?" Leo asked, finally pulling back. He looked her over. " You look horribly thin. How long has it been since you ate something? Does your father know you are down here? What about-"

"Leo! Calm down bro!" Mike grabbed Leo's shoulder. " Take a deep breath."

"I'm sorry. I was just, just so worried!" Leo looked into Linda's eyes. "I am so sorry, Linda. I didn't mean to leave you behind."

Linda placed her hand over Leo's mouth. "Leonardo. It's okay. I'm fine now." Then, her eyes rolled back and fell to the ground.

"LINDA!" Leo shouted and knelt at her side. Mike looked over Leo's shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Mike bit at his fingernails.

Leo felt her pulse on her neck. "Yeah, she just fainted. She's really weak. Come on, let's take her back home. Splinter will know what to do." He picked Linda up and placed her over his shoulder. As the turned to leave, Leo once again eyes the trap door. Mike looked up at the ceiling with him.

" What is it?"

Leo shook his head. " It's nothing. Let's go."

  
  


Linda fluttered her eyes open. Her vision was blurry and she had a hard time focusing on anything. She heard voices, distant at first, but soon they became clear. 

"Sensei! She's awake!"

"Ah, that is good. Watch her while I prepare her some soup. She needs to get her strength back."

Linda reached up to rub her eyes and a sharp pain shot through her head. "Oh, my head," she moaned quietly and closed her eyes. Then, she felt the light touch of someone's hand caressing her forehead. 

"It's okay. Everything's okay now."

Linda opened her eyes again. "Leonardo?" She turned and looked, her eyes meeting with his.

"Hey," Leo smiled.

"Hey." Linda smiled back at him. "What happened? Why does my head hurt so much?"

"You fainted," Leo brushed her hair back. "And you head broke your fall." Leo laughed slightly. 

Linda let out a small giggle. " I don't remember." The pain burst through her temples and she closed her eyes again.

"Do you want anything for it? Like aspirin?" Leo jumped up and started for the door.

"No." Linda reached out to him. "No, I just need some-" 

Leo turned back to her. "Linda?" He walked back to her and discovered she had fallen asleep. He smiled again as he pulled up the blanket over her. Leo watched her sleep, then leaned over and kissed her forehead. As he stood back up, he heard a slight movement behind him. He turned around sharply. Don and Mike stood in his bedroom doorway.

"We're not interrupting anything, are we?" Don asked, giving his brother a weird look.

"No." Leo cleared his throat. "What's going on?"

"April's on the phone." Mike pointed his thumb towards the living room. "It's about that freaky Jonas dude."

  
  
  


Hours later, Linda slowly opened Leo's bedroom door. She looked down the long hallway, noting that Raphael's door was shut. She could hear loud rock music blaring from his door. She pulled the door back and started to step out. Just then, Raph flung his door open and saw Linda standing there, looking like she was just caught in a trap. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Raph glared in her direction then slammed his door again. Linda rolled her eyes then made her way down the hallway. She entered the living room and saw Mike, Leo and Splinter sitting on the rug in front of the coffee table. Mike noticed her first.

"Hey!" He threw his hands in the air. "You're awake!"

Leo turned to her, then rose to his feet. " Do you feel better? How's you head?" He grabbed her hand and guided her to the rug.

"It's better." She took her place beside Splinter and Leo sat closely next to her.

"It is good to see you feeling better, my child." Splinter bowed.

Mike leaned back and pointed down the hallway. "Is Mr. Attitude still blaring his Metallica?"

"His what?" Linda looked confused.

"It's Raph's favorite band." Leo rolled his eyes. " It's his anger management music."

"Okay guys." Don walked into the living room, carrying his laptop in his hands. "I finally got through to April. With all of the stuff going on topside, it's hard to get any kind of connection." Don sat on the other side of Leo and began typing.

_Okay, April. I'm with the others. Go ahead._

A few seconds went by, then April's message appeared.

_Hey everyone! Sorry about the phone earlier. Lines are down throughout the entire state. But, I wanted to tell you that Jonas has made himself public and wants all mutants run out of the city._

Don shook his head. _Where does he get the right to say that? Is he blaming mutants for all of this madness?_

_ Well, chaos is more his term for it, but he does blames mutants. He was never on their side. It was all a cover-up. And, no, he has no right. But no one is there to stop him. He has someone helping him get this power. _

"Yeah, the Foot probably," Leo crossed his arms over his chest while Don typed onto the computer. Leo's words made Linda gasp and she then remembered her discovery. She tugged at Leo's arm.

"Leo, I have something I need to tell you."

_I don't think_ _it's the Foot, Leo. _April typed back. _Their numbers are still small. There has to be something bigger behind Jonas._

"What is it, Linda?" Leo turned to her, a concerned look over his face.

"It's about the Foot," Linda began, but then stopped as she saw Raph standing over Don.

"What's the pow-wow for? And why didn't anyone come get me?"

Leo looked up at his brother. "You were too busy pouting. We didn't want to disturb you."

Raph sat next to Mike. "I'm already disturbed." He glanced at Linda.

_Jonas did ask humans for one other thing._

_ What's that?_

_ War._

Everyone sat in silence at the word April had typed. Don stared at the screen, not knowing what to respond with.

"Donnie," Raph nudged him. "Type somethin, man!"

_War? On mutants?_

_ Yes. On mutants. And I'm afraid it's going to happen. And I don't know who will start it. Mutants are very upset with humans as well. There is a lot of anger on both sides. Either way, it's going to happen. I just hope that- _ Just then, the screen went blank

"What happened?" Leo asked

"Dammit," Don pounded on the keyboard." Now we lost the internet! We have no way of keeping in contact with anyone!" Don stood up and slammed the laptop on the couch. "Stupid computer." He crossed his arms and sat back down on the floor.

They all sat in silence for what seemed like eternity. Linda finally broke the silence and surprised everyone in the process.

"I found the Foot." 

Leo's jaw dropped. "Is that where that hole in the ceiling led to?"

Linda nodded in response. " I also found Saki."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Whatever! We got rid of that guy! We saw him die! There is no way in hell that he could have come back!"

"I know what I saw!" Linda shouted at Raph. "Why can't you just believe me for once?" Linda felt tears begin to stream down her face. "You don't know what I have been through the past week, Raphael! You don't know how hurt and betrayed I feel right now."

Raph stood up and walked out of the room. His bedroom door once again slammed with great force.

"Betrayed?" Leo placed his hand on Linda's back. " Who? Was it us?"

Linda shook her head. "It was- my-my father."

"What?!" The Turtles exclaimed together. Splinter looked at Linda in disbelief.

"I saw him there, in the Foot uniform. I know it was him." Linda held her face in her hands, trying to stop the tears. She leaned closer to Leo and he wrapped his arms around her.

Splinter bowed his head down and pressed his hands together. " I am having difficulty believing that is true, my child. Han was always a man of honor. He would never turn his back on his family, or on my master." He stood up and grabbed his walking stick. "I will be in my room. Inform me if you get a connection to April, Donatello."

Just then, Raph walked back out in a fast pace, his sais in his hands. 

"Where are you goin, dude?" Mike asked him.

"I'm goin' go find Shredder." Raph reached for the door. " I ain't just sit here while that freak is still alive." 

Leo ran behind Raph and grabbed his shell. "You're not leaving by yourself, Raph. We need a plan first." He gave his brother a weird look, then whispered. "_So, now you believe her?_"

Raph laughed. "No, I just wanna make sure, that's all."

Suddenly, the front door rattled and a loud knock echoed through the lair. Raph through his sais up while Leo slowly drew one of his kantana. He looked at Raph then reached for the door knob.

Throwing the door open, Raph jumped out, catching the visitor in the chest and dropping him down into the water. He shoved his sais in the mutants' face. The mutant, who resembled a chicken, who was dressed in some kind of combat uniform, placed his hands over his face.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I am a friend!"

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before." Raph grabbed the mutants' collar and pulled his face up. "Now, before I lose my temper, who are you and what do you want?"

Leo walked out, placing his kantana back in its sheath. "Raph?"

"What?" Raph growled at the mutant.

"Let him go. He's with the Mutant Militia."

"Huh?" Raph looked down at the mutants' uniform and saw the familiar blue and red MM patch. "Oh, sorry man. My bad." He dropped the mutant and returned to his feet. He replaced his sais in his belt and walked back into the lair. Leo grabbed the mutants' hand and helped him to his feet.

"I'm sorry about that. With everything happening topside, we have to take precautions."

The mutant brushed his uniform and saluted Leo. " It's understandable, sir. I have a message for you. The General would like to speak to you and your brothers at 09:00 hours tomorrow." The mutant reached around to his back pocket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Leo.

"Here is a map to the base. Please come. Your country needs you." The mutant again saluted Leo and turned to leave. Leo stood in wonder, watching the mutant disappear into the darkness. He looked at the map, then turned and walked back into the lair.

Raph was standing in the hallway when Leo entered.

"So, what's goin on?"

Leo looked at Raph, a confused look on his face. 

" I think we've just been drafted." 

__

__


	9. A Deal is Made

Chapter Eight:

A Deal Is Made

  
  


Jonas looked up the warehouse that stood in front of him. His nerves were on edge. He felt as if it was his first time at this place, even though he had spent many years of his life there. He flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out with his shoe. A lone Foot solider appeared out of the darkness and approached him.

"This way. The master is expecting you."

Jonas spat on the dirt. "Yeah, I know."

Shredder lifted his right arm as a solider replaced the black wrappings. It was the only thing that kept his skin from falling off. The Madira had done all they could, using pieces of alien metal to place his body back together. It had been a slow and painful process, the affects of which he still felt. He had come back from the dead, and was more stronger than he had ever been, even if he was now a grotesques form of his original self. But his hatred still ran deep. He would make the Turtles pay. He would have his revenge.

"Master." Another solider entered the room and bowed before Saki. "He has arrived."

Shredder replaced his mask. "Let him in."

Jonas stumbled into the room, feeling bewildered. He stared in disbelief at Saki. "They were right. You are alive, Master!" Jonas dropped to his knees and bowed to Shredder. "It is good to have you back, Master."

Shredder rose to his feet and walked towards Jonas, his left foot dragging behind him. Jonas looked up and gasped in horror.

"Master!" He leaned back and fell to the ground. Using his hands, he crawled backwards across the floor. "What happened to you?"

"I am afraid that what is left of your master is nothing more than rotting flesh and broken, decayed bones." Shredder looked at his hands. " If you can still look at me as you did then, I can be your master once more."

Jonas could not help himself. He stared at the face behind Shredder's mask. He could see the greenish flesh that shone in the light. It was peeling off of Saki's face around his eye. The smell of death was also in the air. Jonas took a deep breath and held back whatever was trying to come up.

"I only wish to serve my master," Jonas gulped. "If he is still there under this, then he can be my master again."

Shredder laughed, a gurgling sound erupting from his throat. "That is good. Stand on your feet, Jonas."

Jonas rose as he was told. "Why did you ask for me?"

Shredder returned to his seat. " I have heard of the destruction you helped bring upon the city. I wish to help you. Only if you help me in return."

Jonas lit another cigarette. "Help you with what?"

"I need to find my enemies and destroy them once and for all." He squeezed his fist tightly. "They are the ones who made me the way I am. They had been a thorn in my side for too long. They must pay."

Jonas took a long drag. "Well, who are they? I'll hunt them down."

"It is not that simple, Jonas. These freaks are trained ninjas, as we are. Their trail is not an easy one to locate."

"That's not a problem." Jonas spat on the floor. "With this war starting, they'll be flushed out of their hiding spot. No one is gonna survive this."

Shredder narrowed his eyes at Jonas, making the man step back in fear. "You had better be right."

  
  
  
  


Don yawned loudly as he drove the van on the deserted highway, the sun just barely peeking through the windows. He had not seen another car since they had left the city. Raph sat in the passenger seat, his arms crossed over his chest. He stared out the window and watched the fields and trees go by. 

"How much longer?" He asked without turning his head.

"Not much." Don hit a button on the dashboard. The screen flashed the remaining mileage. " Another hour and we should be there."

In the back, Mike sat behind Don, headphones on his ears. He moved his head to the rap music that blared out. Leo sat next to him, his eyes also concentrating on the passing world beyond the window. But his thoughts were on Linda. He didn't want her to feel any more pain, or see her suffer in her state of confusion. He now realized his feelings for her had grown deeper than he ever thought they would. He closed his eyes and suddenly wished he had stayed at home with her.

"Hey Leo!" Raph snapped his fingers. "Wake up. We're here."

  
  


"Gentlemen! You made it!" General Lee stepped up to the van and saluted the Turtles. "I am General Lee, of course. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Leo shook the general's hand. "I'm Leonardo. And these are my brothers, Donatello, Michalangelo and Raphael."

"General, I have a question?" Don stepped forward. " How did you know about us?"

"Oh, yes well, you boys may not realize it, but you are very famous in mutant circles. Many may not know you, but they do know OF you, and what you have done."

"Dude!" Mike exclaimed. "We're famous!"

Raph smacked Mike in the head. " That was my ear, shell for brains!"

Lee eyed Mike and Raph. " Right. This way, gentlemen."

The Turtles followed the general, looking and staring in amazement at the base. Mutants of every size and species were all around them. 

"It's like a sanctuary for mutants." Don said, half joking.

"You could say that." Lee answered. " The base houses six hundred mutants from all over the world. Many came here for some peace away from human kind. We are our own world, so to speak." He stopped and turned around. " And, if you feel the need, you boys are welcome to stay."

A uniformed female white cat walked by them at that moment and smiled at Mike and Raph. They turned around and watched her walk away, her tail swinging as she moved her hips.

"I could go for that." Mike looked at Raph.

Raph smiled and nodded. "Oh, yeah."

  
  


They arrived at a large building and entered through the double doors. Mutants scrambled to and fro in the hallways, talking and shouting echoed everywhere.

"What's up with everyone?" Mike looked around.

"Dark times are upon mutant kind." Lee lead them down a hallway. " We are trying to get things ready but with the short amount of time we have, it is hard."

"I still don't see what this has to do with us." Raph said, obviously annoyed with the General.

Lee stopped at the end of the hallway at a glass door. His name was etched in black across it. He turned the knob and let the Turtles enter. They found seats across from the general's desk and sat down. The General took his seat behind his desk and studied the paperwork that sat there. Raph remained standing, gazing out of the window, still waiting for an answer.

"Raph! Sit down!" Leo demanded.

"What do I look like? A dog?" Raph snapped back. The general lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at Raph. Mike chuckled at his brother. 

Raph then realized what he had said and turned to the general. "Uh, eh, sorry about that."

"That's quite alright." Lee responded, but then glared at Raph. " Now if you don't mind." He pointed at the empty chair next to Mike. "Sit down, please!"

Raph grabbed the chair and slowly sat down, his eyes focused on the general's sharp incisors. Leo rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Now, to business." Lee popped his knuckles. " The reason I have asked you here to today is because-"

A sudden knock at the door startled the Turtles. Lee leaned back into his chair. " Come in."

The door opened and a mutant grey fox entered the room, dressed in the MM camouflage uniform. Her blond hair was braided and pulled back into a bun. She had badges as the general did, showing she had a high rank. She glanced at the Turtles, giving them a strange but surprised look She turned back to the General and saluted him. Raph let out a low whistle, his eyes following her every move. 

"Sir, I hate to bother you, but the attorney general is on the phone again and he needs to speak to you."

"Goddamn! That man can't leave me alone for a second!" Lee stood up. " Lieutenant, would you please fill these boys in on our state of operations."

"Yes, sir."

" Boys, this is Lieutenant General Leslie Silver." Lee headed for the door. " I'll be back whenever I can convince that asshole everything is under control." Then, the door slammed behind him.

Leo stood up first and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Leonardo." Leslie grasped his hand and shook it firmly. " And, these are my brothers. Donatello,"

Don extended his hand. " Nice to meet you." Leslie nodded in response.

"Michalangelo,"

"Hi!" He grabbed her hand and shook it hard, making Leslie almost fall over.

"And, Raphael."

As Leslie turned to Raph, he leaned back in his chair. "How you doin'?" He pointed his finger at her and winked. Leslie stared at him as he continued to act cool.

"Yeah," Leslie then turned her back to him and walked back to the desk. Leo turned sharply to Raph and smacked him in the back of the head. Mike snorted once again.

"Ow!" Raph yelled, rubbing the sting away. " What was that for?" 

"Gentlemen, as you know, our country is in great peril." Leslie sat down in the general's chair and leaned forward, pressing her hands together. " Our army consists of over six hundred soldiers, plus we have other bases scattered around the world, which in turn brings the total to roughly one million."

Mike was shocked. " I didn't know that many mutants existed!" 

Don nodded his head. " That's just in the bases, Mikey. The mutant population on earth is close to one billion, and there are more that are still in hiding."

"Like us?" Raph asked as he glared at Leo."

"Raph, now is not the time for this." Leo turned his head away from Raph. Leslie's eyes darted between the Turtles.

" Gentlemen, if you would please push your personal problems aside for a few minutes,"

Leo shifted in his seat. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant. Please, go on." 

"Well, as I was saying, our army size is very small compared to that of the armed forces of the humans. Even though we have received word that many humans are joining us, we still need help."

"What does this have to do with us?" Raph stood up and blurted out, startling Leslie. " I'm tired of getting this run-around shit! Get on with it!"

Leslie just glared in Raph's direction. "April was right when she said you had a bad temper. And just so you know, I don't tolerate it!" Raph's jaw dropped and he sank back down in his chair. 

"Wait, you said April? How do you April?" Don asked.

"She was the one who suggested you four." Leslie leaned back into the chair. " She said you would be perfect for this operation."

"What operation?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

Leslie opened a manilla folder that sat on the general's desk and pulled out a stack of papers. " You no doubt know this man." She held up a mug shot of a man who the Turtles recognized instantly.

"Jonas Riley!" They exclaimed in unison.

" Yes, Jonas Riley." Leslie placed the picture back. " He is our number suspect in the shooting of the Madira King and is has also been a fugitive of the law for many years. But, there is one small problem."

"And that is?" Raph crossed his arms.

"We can't find him." Leslie said blankly. "This is where you guys come in." Leslie opened another folder and pulled out a sheet of paper. She walked around the desk and handed to Leo. He studied the typing while his brothers leaned over his shoulders.

" We have orders to assemble a group of soldiers to find Mr. Riley. Of course, this will not be easy, since Mr. Riley moves around a lot and he is specialized in combat maneuvers."

"I don't know about this." Leo handed the paper back. " We're not really trained in this kind of thing."

Leslie pushed the paper back. " Did I forget to mention the part about the Foot?"

The Turtles all looked up at her. Leo spoke first.

"How did you know about-"

"We know more than you think we do, Leonardo." Leslie leaned back against the desk. " Mr. Riley has been in contact with the Foot. Now, we know that the Foot haven't been involved from the beginning, but they are slowly becoming part of the problem. That's why we need your help."

Leo looked at his brothers, waiting for some kind of answer. No one said a word. They just sat in silence, staring at him, waiting for Leo to answer for them.

"I don't know," Leo finally said. " I really don't think we're the ones for this."

Just then, General Lee entered the room. Leslie stood straight and saluted him.

"So, boys!" He walked back to his chair. " Can we count on you to help us?" 

"Can you give us a second?" Leo stood up and pushed his brothers out into the hallway. Once outside, Leo placed his hands on his forehead.

" Guys, I don't think we should get involved in this. This is way over our heads."

" God, Leo!" Raph shouted, his voice echoing down the hallway. " Why are you such a chicken?"

"Raph's got a point, Leo." Don said quietly. " Don't you think we should help them? I mean, our own race is under attack and if they get wiped out, we could too."

Leo looked at the floor. " Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think?" Leo raised his head and stared at his brothers.

"Uh," Mike's eyes darted between Don and Raph. "You know, we could just like hide in that place we found under the sewers a few years ago."

"Mikey! This isn't a joke!" Leo snapped. " Do you want to or not?"

Mike sighed heavily and looked at his feet. " No."

"Two against two ain't gonna work for me." Raph turned towards the door. 

"Raph, wait!" Leo grabbed his shoulder. " I know I'm afraid. I admit that."

"About time." Raph smiled.

" And, you're right Don, they do need our help. And we are the only ones who know the Foot well enough. It's just a big risk."

"Which makes it more fun." Raph grabbed Leo's arm. " Come on. Let's go tell them we agreed on it!"

  
  
  


Hours later, the Turtles returned to their home under the streets. Splinter greeted them at the door.

"My sons! Where have you been?" Splinter crossed his arms over his chest.

" We left you a note, sensi." Leo looked at Mike. " Didn't you leave him a note?"

Mike looked around the room. " Oops!"

Splinter sighed heavily. " No matter. Now, why have you been gone for so long?"

Leo pulled out the sheet of paper that was given to them by the general. "We've been asked to aid the Mutant Militia in the capture of Jonas Riley."

"Yeah, we got these killer camo outfits!" Mike held up the blue, red and gray camouflage uniforms. Raph grabbed a beret out of the duffle bag and tried it on.

"How do I look?" He turned to Don and Mike.

Don laughed. " If you were in France, you would fit in perfectly."

Splinter handed the paper back to Leo. " This is a very serious thing to agree upon, my son." He returned to his armchair where a cup of tea was waiting for him. A worried look crept over Leo's face and he walked over to Splinter. He knelt down at the base of the chair.

"Master, were we wrong to accept this mission?"

Splinter took a long sip and sorted out his thoughts. " Leonardo, do you remember years ago, when you very young, you asked me what your purpose in life was? What did I tell you?"

"That it would come to me one day when I least expected it to."

Splinter patted Leo's shoulder. " Do you not think that day has come now?"

Leo became confused. " Fighting in a war is my purpose? That can't be a purpose for any one!"

"No, not the fighting. The saving of an entire race, my son." Splinter leaned back into the chair. "This will be the greatest challenge you will ever have to face. You will see death and destruction all around you. It takes a brave soul to weather such things." He looked at Leo and smiled. " I know this frightens you, Leonardo. It frightens your brothers." They looked over at the others. "They may not show it, but I can feel it." He turned back to Leo. " You must be brave, my son. You have a heavy burden to carry now. You must be brave for your brothers, and for all of the lives that might be lost."

Leo was on the verge of tears. " I don't know if I can handle it, master. What if one of us doesn't make it? What if none of us do?"

Splinter grabbed Leo's hand. " Do not think of such things, Leonardo! To focus on death is not what you have been taught to do." He placed his other hand under Leo's chin and lifted his head up. He looked into Leo's eyes and saw the fear inside. " That is your fear, my son, and you need to let it go."

Leo stared back into Splinter's eyes and then felt a tear run down his cheek. " I'm sorry, Master. I'm trying. I really am. It's just all too much at once." He wiped the water from his eyes.

Splinter smiled again. " It will be alright, my son. Just remember, don't let your fear control you or it will be your undoing." He glance over at the other turtles. Mike had put on one of the MM uniforms and was acting like a fashion model for Don and Raph. He made different poses in front of them as they clapped and whistled. Splinter raised an eyebrow in their direction then turned back to Leo.

Leo laughed. " I know. Watch out for my brothers. They'll need it." Leo rose to his feet and looked around. " Master, where is Linda?"

Splinter sipped his tea again. " I do not know. I haven't seen her all day. Maybe she is still in your room."

Leo turned and walked down the hallway. He knocked on his bedroom door before he opened it.

"Linda?" He peered into the room and saw no one was in it. He did notice a piece of notebook paper that sat on top of the pillows on his bed. He walked over and picked it up.

_Dearest Leonardo,_

_ Please do not be alarmed to find me missing. I have to know the truth about my father and I don't want to involve you and your family any more than I already have. I know my father would never betray his family. Please do not follow me, and please do not worry. I will return soon_. _And, Leonardo, I just want to thank you for being there for me. I don't know what I would have done without you._ _You are the best thing that has ever happened to me._

_ With love,_

_ Linda_

  


Leo sighed heavily as he sat down on his bed, then laid back the pillows. He re-read the letter over and over again. His turned his eyes to the ceiling and felt a sudden ache in his heart. It wasn't painful; it was more of an overwhelming feeling, which caused him to smile. Linda's scent was all around him and it made him feel at peace. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

  
  
  
  



	10. Love And Deceit Runs Deep

Chapter Nine:

Love and Deceit Runs Deep

  
  


Linda felt as if she was in some horrible nightmare. She was surrounded by Foot soldiers and had no way of escaping. Only minutes ago, she had crawled up through the trap door from the sub station and made her way across the balcony. Opening the door, she climbed down the ladder and hid among the shadows, watching the occasional sentry walk by. She moved towards another room and was unaware that she was secretly followed. Finding the room had no other door, Linda had turned around to leave when she saw the Foot had followed her in, and had blocked her only means of escape. 

Linda looked around her, watching every soldier, watching their every move. She counted twelve in all, with more possibly on the way. Closing her eyes, Linda opened her other senses to the room. She heard the shuffle of feet ; she could smell the mold form the ceiling ; her inner voice told her to think quickly and strike fast. Her eyes flashed opened as she hurdled herself towards the soldier directly in front of her. Screaming out, she delivered a kick to the stomach, followed by a punch to the face. The soldier fell to the ground in a loud thud. The other soldiers stood in disbelief, wondering how someone could move that fast. Linda then turned around, bringing her hands up, right to fight the next person. All at once, the Foot ran at her, attacking from every side. She fought with a constant string of energy, making sure not to tire quickly. If only her father could see how she fought. He would probably finally agree that the martial arts training was not a waste of money. 

Minutes later, the fighting was over. Linda stood victorious over the bodies on the ground. She was proud of herself, suddenly wishing Leo could have been there to see her fight. As she celebrated her small victory, the door swung open and more soldiers filed into the room. Linda turned quickly, but then began to back away. Shredder had entered the room behind the Foot and was staggering towards her. Two soldiers caught Linda's arms and held her tightly. She struggled for a second, but then froze as Shredder came within a inch of her. Her eyes became wide with fear as she stared into his face, and the stench that lifted from Saki was almost sickening. He studied her for a second before speaking.

"What are you doing here?"

Linda narrowed her eyes. " I'm looking for my father and I know he is here!" She continued to struggle her arms free. " I wish to see him, NOW!" Linda shot her leg into the air and caught Shredder in the abdomen. He fell over, clutching at the rip in his flesh. Linda pulled at the soldiers again, only to receive a slap in the face by one of them. Shredder returned to feet and glared at Linda.

"You have a wild spirit which needs to be broken." Shredder backed away then raised his arm. "Release her."

"Huh?" The two that held Linda looked at each other.

"I command you to release her." Shredder's voice boomed throughout the warehouse. "If she wants to fight, she can fight me." He leaned towards Linda. "But she will not win."

Linda's anger got the better of her as she charged at Shredder. She screamed in rage as she delivered various kicks and punches; everything she had ever learned, she used. Shredder just stood in one place, blocking every move Linda made. 

Finally, after exhaustion set in, Linda collapsed to the ground at Shredder's feet, panting wildly. Shredder laughed again, raising his head up to the ceiling.

"You are a fool!" He kicked at Linda, making her curl into a ball. Tears of frustration streamed down her face. "But, you do fight well. You are fast, and you think quickly. You style is something I have not seen in many years." 

Linda looked up, not knowing what to say. Was the Shredder actually complementing her? Shredder snapped his fingers and the two soldiers that once held her pulled her to her feet. She hung her head down, trying to regain her composure. Shredder placed his rotting hand under her chin and brought her eyes to his own.

"Since killing you would be a waste of talent, how would you like to join me and my Foot?"

Linda spat in Saki's face. "I would rather die! Where is my father, you monster?!"

Shredder could still not understand why the girl kept asking about her father. He then decided to use it to his advantage.

"Fine! If you will not join me, I will destroy you and your father!" His evil laughter rang loud in Linda's ears.

"NO!" Linda cried. " Please no!" The tears started down her cheeks again. 

"Then join me!" Shredder grabbed the collar of her shirt. " I do not bluff, young fool. You will both perish if you do not agree!"

Linda closed her eyes, letting the tears fall. She began to think of Leo, and how much she wished he and his brothers would come through the door and attack Saki. But she had told Leo not to follow her, and she knew he would honor that request. She didn't know what to do. The nerves in her brain raced, thinking of every possible way out of there. 

"Well? Do you or not?" Saki screamed in her face again.

_Leonardo, _Linda thought,_ Please try to understand. Please don't hate me for what I am about to do. I love you._

"I will join you." Linda whispered into the dark. "I will join you."

  
  
  


"I think we're lost, dudes."

"No, we're not, Mikey. This is right way. We were just here a few days ago."

"Didn't we see this tunnel once before?"

"You're the smart one! Can't you figure that out?"

Splinter sighed heavily as he listen to his sons argue. They had been wondering the sewers for a few hours trying to find their way back to the old subway station, hoping to find Linda. Splinter walked ahead of the Turtles, sniffing the air to find his way.

"Ahem!" Splinter cleared his throat. The Turtles turned to him. " I believe it is this way." He pointed his walking stick down a dark tunnel.

"Oh yeah!" Mike exclaimed. " That way!" Raph threw Mike a dirty look and smacked his shoulder.

"There you go with the abuse again!"

  
  


Linda ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She was so afraid the Foot would follow her and discover where the Turtles lair was located. She kept glancing over her shoulder, making sure no one was in sight.

  


"You know what I was thinking?"

Don sighed. " What's that Mike?"

"Like, if we get through this war, that we could be like heroes and be on T.V. and stuff! Wouldn't that be cool?"

Leo rolled his eyes. " Are you only in it for the glory?"

"No, just the chicks." Raph shoved his elbow into Mike's side, causing Mike to laugh in response.

Leo suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Guys, did you hear that?"

They strained their ears, listening for whatever Leo had heard. Splinter had heard the noise too, and traveled farther ahead. 

"Be ready, my sons." Splinter lifted his walking stick as the Turtles drew their weapons. All was quiet, then they heard footsteps approaching, coming closer to them every second.

"_Sounds like someone running,"_ Mike whispered.

"_Shhhhhh!_" Leo commanded. He walked up behind Splinter and waited. Finally the steps stopped at the end of the tunnel.

"_Ready,"_ Leo drew his katana blade up and rushed forward, his brothers close behind him.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" A woman's scream echoed in the tunnel, causing the Turtles to drop their weapons and hold their ears.

"Man! What the hell is that?!" Raph yelled over the scream.

"What?!" Mike yelled back.

"Huh?!" Don yelled at Mike.

"What did you say?" Mike turned to Leo as his lips moved.

"I said it's Linda you guys," Leo pulled Mike's hands down. " We scared her."

"Damn," Raph rubbed at his ear holes. " She's got some freakin' big lungs."

Linda ran to Leo and fell into his arms. " I am so glad to see you! I never should have left! Please do not hate me, Leonardo!"

"Hey it's okay." Leo wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. " I'm not mad, just worried." 

Splinter placed his hand on Linda's shoulder. " My child, it was very foolish of you to go to the Foot and look for your father without us."

"I'm sorry Splinter." Linda lowered her head. " I just don't know what to do anymore." her eyes raised up and meet Raph's. He looked at her, suddenly sensing something was very wrong with her. Linda turned away quickly, but Raph had already picked up on her guilt. He placed his sais back into his belt and headed back for the lair. Linda pressed her head against Leo's chest and closed her eyes. She wouldn't let Raph get to her this time, even if he comes to discover the truth, she wouldn't let him tear her and Leo apart. And besides, Linda had a very good reason for joining the Foot. Leo will realize that in time. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Come on. Let's go home." Leo pulled Linda close to him as he followed his brothers out of the tunnel.

  
  
  


Jonas sat alone in his basement hideaway. Ripples of smoke filled the ceiling above his head as he leaned back in the chair and put out another cigarette in the ashtray in front of him. He blankly stared at a small stream of water that seeped from a crack in the concrete and left a rusty-colored mineral stain behind on the wall. Jonas thought of all of the madness he had helped create in the past weeks; how the world as he knew it was suddenly coming to an end. He smiled and began to chuckle softly. 

As he laughed, his eyes began to burn and red was replacing the ice blue. The stream of water he had been staring at began to steam and boil as it hit the floor. The wall then began to buckle and crack from the intense heat. Jonas's laughter became more high pitched as the wall rumbled. Suddenly, a place in the wall burst and a spray of boiling water shot out, hitting the wall behind Jonas. Another hole opened, then another. Jonas's eyes were as red as fire as his laughter increased. Then, the wall exploded in a tidal wave of water.

  
  
  


Linda's eyes flashed open and she flew up into a sitting position. Her breathing was fast and heavy in her chest, and small beads of sweat had formed on her brow. She placed her hands to her head and began to regain herself. Leo noticed Linda stir and rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" Leo grabbed one of Linda's hands and held it tightly.

Linda blinked a few times then looked around. She was in Leo's bedroom again. " I had a bad dream." She continued to look around. " It felt so real."

"What was it about? I'm pretty good at reading dreams." Leo looked concerned.

Linda shook her head. " Jonas."

"Huh?" Leo sat down next to her on the bed.

" He was sitting in a room, and there was water falling from a wall. He began to laugh and his eyes became red like fire, then the water began to boil and the wall exploded."

Leo scratched his head in confusion. " Okay, I'm not that good." 

Linda smiled at him. " It's alright. I'm sure it was nothing." She brushed her black hair out of her face. " I need to get some air."

Leo jumped up and helped her to her feet. " Can I join you?"

Linda smiled again and placed her palm on Leo's cheek. " I want to be alone for awhile. I'm sorry."

Leo turned his eyes to the ground. " It's okay. I understand."

Linda then reached up and kissed Leo softly on the lips. " I'll be right outside. Just give me a few minutes."

As he watched her walk out of the room, Leo touched his lips with his finger tips and sighed deeply. "That was unexpected."

  
  


"General Zard?"

Zard gasped in anger then pressed the talk button. " What?! Didn't I say not to bother me with your stupid problems?!" 

"Yes sir, but Mr. Riley is on the uplink. He wants to speak to you, and he's not taking no for an answer."

Zard shoved his hand to his face and shook his head. " Fine! Fine! Send the uplink!" He turned to chair to face the monitor on his desk. 

"Hey Zardie! How's it going?"

Zard narrowed his large black eyes. " Riley! I am very busy and I do not have time for your stupid human chit chat! What do you want?"

"Geesh, don't have to get testy there, buddy!" Jonas's toothy grin stretched across his face. " I just got a problem, that's all."

"Well, don't we all, Mr. Riley." Zard rose from his high back silver chair and walked to the window that over looked the Earth. " And yours would be what?"

"I, uh, blew up my hideout."

Zard stopped walking and turned sharply. " Well, isn't that lovely. And I am to do what about it?"

Jonas's smile faded and desperation covered his face. " You gotta help me get rid of it! It won't go away!! I can't take this shit anymore! Help me please!!"

"Well, Mr. Riley," Zard walked towards the screen and hovered his finger over the buttons. " You should have thought of that before you made a deal with the Devil. Good bye."

"No! Wait! Where am I gonna go?"

"Go to your master. He'll take care of you." Then Zard pounded on the buttons and the screen went blank. "Stupid human."

  
  


Linda sat on a long wooden crate, just about ten feet from the lair, and looked up through a sewer grate to the stars in the sky. A warm summer breezed passed through the grate and swept her hair from her face. Linda could hear the sounds of gunfire and explosions in the distance, and it saddened her. Then she heard the laughter of the Turtles as they watched an old comedy movie and it gave a small sense of peace. She tried to concentrate on the stars and their fascinating beauty, but all she could think of was her father and the fateful deal she had made with Shredder. She was so full of doubt, and had no one to really talk to about anything. She had Leo, but he couldn't know about her talk with Saki. Not just yet, but in time, she will tell him. She will show him it all had a purpose. Linda still felt she had betrayed him and his brothers. They were all she had right now. 

Linda sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest and locked her fingers together. Another breezed passed by, carrying the smell of flower pollen and gunpowder, making Linda queasy. She buried her head in her knees and waited for the odor to pass. A small noise startled her out of her thoughts and she raised her head.

"Hi." She smiled at Leo, who smiled back. She patted the space next to her. " Have a seat."

Leo softly sat down and looked up through the grate. " I can't believe it's already July."

Linda nodded, but did not reply. She buried her head into her knees again and closed her eyes.

Leo looked over at Linda. " Did I come out here too soon? I could leave if you need more time."

Linda reached out for his hand without raising her head. Leo grasped it as Linda mumbled into her lap.

"What?" Leo laughed as Linda raised her head.

"I said, it's okay. I needed you." She laughed at herself and squeezed Leo's hand. Her laughter then soon faded.

"Are you thinking about your father? Did you find him?" 

Linda looked back up to the stars. " Yes, and no."

Leo held her hand tightly. "Linda, I don't think you father would betray you. He must have a reason for being with the Foot."

Linda felt the tears that she had been holding back starting to fill her eyes. " I know. I can feel in it in my heart. But, with everything happening at once," She turned her eyes to Leo. " I'm not sure about anything anymore."

Leo wiped at the tear that raced down Linda's cheek. "Please don't cry. It hurts me to see you upset." Linda dropped her legs back down to the ground and allowed Leo to wrap his arms around her. She let the tears fall silently as he stroked her hair. Linda closed her eyes and she could hear Leo's heart beat through his chest. They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity, listening to all of the sounds above and below the streets. 

Linda finally opened her eyes and spoke. " Are you afraid to fight?"

Leo stared up at the sky. " I'm not afraid to fight. I'm afraid of the outcome. No one knows how this will end, or if ever will. I'm fear for my brothers, for Splinter, for everyone we have known throughout the years. Not all of us will make it."

Linda began to get chills in her body. " Don't talk like that, Leonardo."

"I'm sorry, but that's the harsh reality of it. I have to face it or I won't have the strength or the courage to led our army into battle." He looked down into Linda's eyes. " This has all happened so fast, and at the worst possible time."

"What do you mean?" Linda asked.

" This is hard for me. I'm not good at expressing my feelings."

Linda smiled. " Just try."

Leo sighed, then let his thoughts pour out. " I have meet the most incredible person, someone I can relate with on every level, and someone who I feel a deep soul connection too. I never in my life thought that it would happen, because of who and what I am. I don't want anything, not even a war, to take that away from me." He placed his hand on Linda's cheek and gazed deeper into her eyes. " I just want to say, I love you Linda."

Linda's heart melted into Leo's words as she cling tightly to him. Her tears of pain turned into tears of happiness. She felt his words were true and returned his love with another kiss.

Later that night, Linda laid in Leo's bed as Leo slept on the floor beneath her. She watched him sleep and thought about the words he had said. Suddenly, her worries and doubts floated back to her and the reality of her own betrayal hit her again. She didn't want to lose Leo, but at the same time, she didn't want to lose her father. Linda rolled onto her back and stared into the darkness of the ceiling. Tears crept up in her eyes and rolled down onto the pillow under her head as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  



	11. Marching into the Fray

Chapter Ten:

Marching into the Frey

  
  
  


The sun rose over the horizon, spilling blood-red rays of light onto the ground below. No sounds were heard; nothing stirred. Everything was silent.

Lee looked over the landscape of the once great city of New York through his binoculars. Half of the buildings and skyscrapers had been reduced to rubble. The streets were empty but covered with the bodies of the dead. He looked to the west and discovered that Central Park had been turned into nothing more than a desert landscape, filled with trenches and fox holes. Lee sighed heavily, then passed the binoculars to Leslie.

"Never in my forty years on this planet have I ever witnessed anything more horrible than this, Lieutenant."

Leslie peered through the binoculars. " Tom told me that most of the major cities around the U.S. are like this." She placed the binoculars back into the case that rested on her hip. " This will be the one to make or break the world, sir."

Lee looked over at Leslie. " Lieutenant, how do you stay so strong in times like this?"

"It's called willpower, sir." 

Lee chuckled as they walked back down the hillside into the valley. At the base of the hill, the entire Mutant Militia force, along with many humans, stood and waited. Lee stood in front of them, arms behind his back, and his face twisted between sorrow and anger. As he spoke, he voice echoed against the walls of the valley

"Troops, this is it. The time is upon us now to defend the rights of, not only our people, but for the rights of all mankind. Hate runs deep between the races, as we have all realized this day. If things had been different, we would not be standing here, ready to give our lives away. Fate can be a cruel thing, and it seems fate has given us this path to follow." 

Lee stopped, and wiped at a tear that had seeped out. He looked at the faces near him and could see the fear in their eyes. He sighed deeply, then continued.

"Many of you are very young, and I will not lie to you. Many of you will lose your lives. Death will be all around you. You will have horrible memories of this until the day you die. I know this, because I live with it myself. So if you are not as brave as you thought, I suggest you go home, pack, and leave the city."

He looked over the troops, feeling the fear heighten among them. But no one moved. Lee smiled to himself.

"I can see I have a great army of brave souls who believe in what they are about to fight for, and that makes my heart swell with pride." He looked over at Leslie, who had a smile on her face. He turned back to the troops.

" Now if you are ready, we will begin our trip across the bridge into the city. Where is the Special Ops. troop at?"

A group of ten soldiers marched towards Lee and saluted in unison. He looked them over and nodded in approval. " These are the best of the best, Lieutenant?"

" Yes, sir. They are the best and the brightest of the M.M."

Lee saluted the group. " Good. Lieutenant, radio the commanders and tell them to start moving out."

"Yes, sir." 

  
  


Raph sat on the doorstep of the lair and twirled one of his sais, point down, around on the ground. He looked around the sewer tunnel, thinking back to the first time they had moved into the lair. They were only three and he had made a comment to Splinter on how stinky this area of the sewer had been. Raph laughed to himself as Mike joined him.

"What's so funny?"

Raph looked at Mike. " That outfit."

Mike looked down at his MM uniform. " Well, they didn't really have in any other color."

Raph laughed at his brother then replaced his sai into his belt under his own uniform. " Are we ready to go yet?"

"Leo's still saying goodbye to Linda." Mike then made kissing noises in the air. Raph rolled his eyes and was about to comment when Mike changed the subject.

"How long do you think this will last?"

Raph shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know, Mikey. Probably a long time. Wars just don't finish in one day."

"I guess that means I have to tape Friends then, huh?"

Raph laughed again. "Geesh."

Mike looked down at then ground and nervously twisted his hands together. " Do you think-think that uh, we might not-"

Raph looked into his brothers eyes. "Mikey, don't worry. We're gonna get out of this together. Just like every other time." He placed his arm around Mike. " Be strong, bro."

"I'm trying."

Don then stepped out, wearing his uniform and carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder. "What's wrong, Mikey?"

"He's scared." Raph hugged Mike tightly. " He's having a hard time with this."

Don nodded. " Yeah." He knelt down and grabbed Mike's hands. " Hey, don't be afraid Mikey. We are going to be okay. I promise you."

Mike looked into Don's eyes and sniffed back a few tears. He managed a small smile, then looked back at the ground.

Leo appeared, and they all stood with him. 

"Are you guys ready?" 

Raph looked around one last time, still holding onto Mike. " Yeah, I guess we are." Don nodded in agreement.

Splinter came out into the tunnel, shutting the door behind him. He stopped in front the Turtles and folded his hands together. His eyes drifted between his sons and a smile crept across his face.

"Ah, my sons. The time has come. To quickly for me, I'm afraid. This will be the biggest fight you may ever have to face, as it will also be a great test of strength and courage. Just remember to watch for one another, as you have in the past. You are family; honor that to the end." 

The Turtles watched as tears fell from Splinter's eyes. They had never seen him in such an emotional state, and they themselves could not hold it in any longer. They all wrapped their arms around Splinter and they all enjoyed a long, heartfelt embrace. When they pulled back, Mike wiped his eyes and turned to Splinter.

"Hey Master? Could you set the VCR for me?"

  


* * * * * * * * * * *

  


Leslie stood back on the hillside as she watched numbers of her army walk across the bridge that led into the city, and into the hands of certain doom. She lowered her head and reached into the pocket of her uniform. She pulled out a photo of her and several other mutant foxes; the picture just taken last summer. Leslie smiled, knowing that her family were safe on the other side of the world. Sighing, she began to replace the picture.

"Hey!"

Leslie turned sharply to find Raphael standing behind her. " Soldier! Things like that will not be tolerated by a commanding officer!" She turned back to face the river and the bridge.

"What's that?" Raph grabbed the photo out of Leslie's hand and studied it. " Family, I'm guessin'."

"Yes, it is." Leslie pulled the picture back and looked at it again. " It is my family."

Raph looked over Leslie's shoulder. " Where are they now?"

"In Africa. That is where my ancestors are from."

"Who's that?" Raph pointed to a young red fox standing next to Leslie.

"That's my niece." She smiled suddenly. " We are very close." Leslie then quickly replaced the photo. " So, are you ready, soldier?"

"What's with the soldier crap? Can't you call me by my name or somethin?" Raph crossed his arms. 

Leslie rolled her eyes and began to walk back down the hill, Raph following close behind. They joined Lee and the other Turtles. Raph nudged Leo with his elbow.

"_I think I'm wearing her down." _ He whispered.

Leo looked at Raph in disgust. _" Raph! She's like twenty some years older than you!"_

_"So, I don't mind."_

"Gentlemen!" Lee threw his hands in the air. " I present to you, your very own special Ops troop! The best the MM has to offer."

The troop marched forward in perfect unison and stopped in front of the Turtles as they saluted.

"Man! How fancy!" Mike exclaimed. Don shook his head at Mike.

"This group is at your disposal, gentlemen. They will follow you to the ends of the earth and back, if you want them to." Lee slapped Leo's shoulder and chuckled loudly. " Did I not deliver or what?"

Leo rubbed at the sting. " Yes, sir. You really did."

"Now, before you head out, I have one more motion to carry out." Lee pulled out a four star badge from his shirt pocket and handed it to Leo. " I want to make Leonardo an official commanding officer of the Special Ops."

Leo stared at the badge in his hand in disbelief. " Thank you General. This is a great honor."

"Right! Now, off you go!" Lee shoved the Turtles towards the river. " You each have radios and I will be checking with you all of the time. We will meet up in the future to regroup, so it is vital you keep the radios on."

"But what about-?" Mike tired to cut in.

"I wish you all the best of luck and be very careful."

"Yeah, but-" Don also tried to get a word in.

"I hope you find this Jonas person so we can lock him away for good."

"Hey!" Raph yelled and Lee stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"Don't we need them?" Raph pointed back to the troops who still stood near the base of the hill.

"Oh yes! Of course." Lee whistled and waved the group to follow them. Leslie soon caught up to them and tapped Raph on the shoulder.

"Good luck, soldier." She extended her hand out. Raph looked at it, then at Leslie's face.

"What's this? Are you being friendly now?"

Leslie sighed and pulled her hand away. " Never mind." She turned her back to him and climbed back up the hill.

  
  


Linda couldn't stop the images her sub-conscience was sending through the darkness of her closed eyes. Her mediation was meant to be a peaceful one, but instead brought out the demons. She felt as if she was stuck in her own mind and had no way of escape.

Splinter's ears turned towards the whimpering sounds that Linda was making. He slowly opened an eye and noticed Linda's face was twisted in discomfort and agony. She again made whimpering noises and Splinter rose to his feet. He knelt down next to her and took her hand.

"My child. So many uncertainties and fears lie deep within your mind. You must find a place to ease these pains. Focus on the positive. Focus on what makes you happy."

Linda heard Splinters' words in small whispers as they echoed through her ears. Suddenly images of her mother began to come into focus. She could see her mother's wonderful smile and hear her wonderful laugh. Linda started to relax, but then darkness once again took the image away. Linda opened her eyes, feeling them wet from tears. She turned to Splinter and held tightly to his hands.

"I'm sorry Sensi. I've tried so hard. Why can't I find a positive place in my mind?" She let go and place her hands over her face. " What is wrong with me? Everything that was good in my life has been taken from me." She lifted her head and looked at a framed photo of the Turtles with Splinter that April had taken years ago. Linda smiled as she stared at Leo. "Except for one thing, but even now that is uncertain."

"I know you care deeply for Leonardo, my child." Splinter placed his hand on Linda's shoulder. " As I also know he cares deeply for you. He will come back."

Linda looked at Splinter and grasped his hand. " I want to believe that." Linda's eyes then drifted to the clock that hung on the far wall. She jumped up suddenly, startling Splinter.

"I have to go!"

"Go? What do you mean, Linda?" Splinter used his walking stick to help himself up. " You cannot leave the lair. Leonardo told you to stay here with me. You know it is not safe for you out there."

"I'm sorry Splinter. I will explain everything later. I promise!" As Linda turned for the door, a knock made her jump back. Splinter walked past Linda and opened the door cautiously.

"April! You have come back." He stepped back and allowed April and three other men to enter the lair.

"I'm sorry it took so long." April hugged Splinter and showed the men into the living room. " It's very hard to get back into the city without the Army finding you. They are all over."

"Why are they here?" Linda watched as the men set up camera and sound equipment across the floor and furniture.

"I'm going to be doing secret reports during this war. Don set up this great satellite link to all major cities and surrounding areas in New York. This way, people know what's going on in the city and we don't get detected."

Linda nodded and stepped back as more equipment was brought in. She huddled the wall and watched as April and Splinter became involved in deep conversation. Knowing this was her only chance, Linda quietly made it to the door unseen and ran down the dark tunnels of the sewer.

Only hours later did Splinter realize Linda had disappeared.

  
  


Night had began to fall over the city as mutants and humans gathered in Central Park. Each race stood on opposite sides; staring the other down; waiting for the other to make the first move. The silence was deafening; the hatred filling the air like thick blankets of smoke. Everyone was tense; everyone was scared.

Then, a small mutant squirrel, who seemed to be only a child, walked through the field, an American flag draped across his shoulder. He stopped in the middle of the field and faced each side. His brown eyes were wide with fear and sadness, and the raising moon reflected light off the tears that were welling up. He was about to open his mouth to plea for peace, when a shot rang out over the silence, and the young mutant fell to the ground. His blood ran over the flag and onto the ground, thus starting the fight.

  
  
  


_Ladies and gentlemen, it has began. The war has started, and now it is all in God's hands. Words can not really describe the way this reporter feels. I have loved ones fighting, just like may of you viewers do. I only pray for a peaceful outcome and I can only hope that this will not last long. _

"Pathetic humans!" Zard pounded his fist onto his desk. " Always groveling and whining! Why can't we break this signal?"

"I don't know, sir! It's coded or something."

"Well, you had better fix it!" Zard pounded his fist again. " We are the superior race on this miserable planet! Use your head!"

Zard rose from his seat and paced in front of the large screen that stood above his head. April's voice continued to boom over the speakers.

_It seems that many have forgotten that we are all together on this earth, and we should all live as one. For too long has ignorance blinded human and mutant kind, and this war is only proof of that blindness. If only the ones who were responsible for the death of the Madira King would turn themselves in, and I know they are watching._

"Oh, you stupid human!" Zard stopped pacing and stood face to face with the screen. He chuckled to himself and walked back to his seat. " What would make her think that I would turn myself in?" His laughter became louder, making the ships' crew stop and stare. Zard realized all eyes were on him.

"What?! Get back to work! Break that signal!"

A sudden beep on his workstation startled Zard and he slammed his fingers onto the panel. The small screen flickered and Jonas's face appeared.

"Oh, now what Jonas?" Zard placed his hands on his face. " Why must you bother me constantly?"

"Geesh, hello to you too." Jonas crossed his arms. " I was just wondering what that hell that reporter was doing on every freakin channel I turn on?"

"I don't know. She has some satellite connection and we can't break through. Did you think I didn't know about this, Jonas?"

Jonas narrowed his eyes and they glowed red. " No, I knew you knew. I just wanted to let you know that Master Saki is ready down here, that's all."

"Good. Then you may precede as planned. The time has come for the Earth to fall into great darkness and we will destroy all those who oppose us!" Zard threw his fist into the air.

Jonas raised an eyebrow. " Are you sure that ain't from one of them alien movies?"

Zard lowered his fist and shook his head. " Goodbye, Mr. Riley." Zard turned his attention back to the large screen where April still pleaded for a peaceful resolution. Zard began to laugh again as he shouted out to the crew.

"It is time! Release the troops onto the city! Leave no one alive!"

  
  
  


Linda steadied herself as Jonas walked past her, throwing another cigarette butt onto the ground by her feet. Ever since that dream she had about him, Linda couldn't help but be nervous around him. There was just something unnatural about him, something that made the hair on Linda's neck rise. Her eyes followed him to where Shredder stood. Saki was staring at the small television screen that Jonas had brought in days ago. Linda could hear Saki's decayed teeth grind together in frustration and it almost made her stomach turn.

"What is this fool doing?" Shredder asked Jonas. " She has learned nothing from our previous encounters."

"You know her?" Jonas pointed at the screen. " You know April O'Neil?"

"Know her?!" Shredder's voice boomed. " She is only an ally to my enemies!" He turned his back to Jonas and staggered back his seat near the wall. He moaned in discomfort as he sat.

"Are you alright, Master?" Jonas walked over to Saki. 

Shredder sighed. " The pain is great inside. I will need more treatments soon."

Linda walked over to side of the balcony and peered down. Below her, thousands of Foot soldiers, old and new, gathered, and weapons were passed out to each one of them. Linda then looked at herself; her body covered in the Foot uniform, complete with the black and red dragon embroidered on the chest. She turned her eyes back to the gathering below and locked eyes with a solider who had suddenly stopped to look at her. Linda could not see his face for the Foot mask, but she knew it was her father. He started to raise his hand to her, but Linda backed away from the balcony, and placed her own mask on her head. She couldn't talk to her father yet; the time was not right. Linda walked over to Saki and stood next the rest of his elite ninja team. She again thought of her father. He was probably just as confused as she had been. Linda told herself she would tell him in time, just as Leonardo would know things in time. Things would be fine again. Linda was going to make sure of it.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Facing Reality

Chapter Eleven:

Facing Reality

  
  


The trip across the bridge into the city seemed to take an eternity. The silence was only broken by the gunfire and explosions that rocked the city in front of them. No words were passed between the Turtles as they walked side by side; each lost in his own thoughts. Several times Mike stopped, his fears overcoming him, and he would begin to cry. Leo and Don took turns in retrieving him, trying their best in giving him reassurance that they would be okay. Over time, Raph began to fall back from his brothers and joined Leslie. He asked her more questions about her family. Leslie was taken by surprise of Raph's sudden interest in them, but she found the more she talked, the more the war seem worlds away. That was until they reached their destination. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


"TAKE COVER!!"

Leo shouted over the gunfire as a gas bomb flew over their heads. It landed twenty feet behind them and exploded seconds later. The smoke filled the air, making them all cough and causing their eyes to burn. They had only been in the city for an hour, and after separating from the rest of the MM, they found themselves at the mercy of a human rebel group, consisting of about ten men. The Turtles pulled the troops to a demolished building and there is where they sat. The S.O. group fired their rifles in a sequence, so that each had time to reload. Soon, they began to tire from the fighting, and Leo knew they had to move on.

"Okay, you guys." He brought his brothers close to him. "We need to sneak around behind them and take them down. It's not safe for us to stay in one spot."

Another bomb flew overheard and shook the ground when it landed. Smoke once again floated to them.

"Gee, do ya think?" Raph asked, pulling out his sais. Leo stared at Raph for a second, wanting to reply, but he bit his tongue. He motioned for Raph to follow him, and he sent Don and Mike around the other way.

"Sir?" a young soldier spoke up and waved his gun. " Don't you need one of these?"

"Kid, we don't use them damn things," Raph twirled his sais around. "This is the only gun I need."

"Shut it Raph." Leo whispered loudly. " Okay, Donnie. Go!"

Don nodded as Mike followed him along the piles of bricks and glass. Leo then pressed himself against the only remaining wall of the building. He walked slowly and peeked around the front. Donnie gave Leo a thumbs up, then he motioned Raph to join him. The rebels were also behind a half demolished building, only theirs' was a little higher, and was also blocking the gunfire of the S.O. troop. Raph could feel Leo's body tense up as the wheels turned in his head. Leo looked around until his eyes landed on a manhole cover. He whistled to Don and nodded towards the street. Don and Mike flew out, prying the manhole cover up in a second, then disappearing into the sewers.

"What's the point of that?" Raph nudged Leo.

"Don and Mike can get the next street up, behind these guys, and distract them, while we sneak around the front and take them by surprise."

"Oh." Raph said blankly. " Good idea."

Leo smiled. "That's why I'm the leader."

Raph stuck out his tongue and mocked his brother, making Leo laugh in response. Suddenly, yelling was heard, followed by gun fire. Leo clutched onto his katanas tightly. 

"That's our cue."

  
  


Shredder looked out over the city from the outside balcony. Smoke filled the air, almost choking it of oxygen. He took a deep breath of it, tasting the gun power and blood that carried on the wind. He knew his hated enemies were out there, trying to protect their precious city. Shredder only wished he held the strength to find them, but he knew he had to wait a while longer. Another sharp sting ripped through his body, causing him to tighten his fists around the balcony railing. The chemicals in the alien metal were not adapting well in their new home, but Zard had warned Shredder of this. He could live with it. He had been to Hell and back. A little chemical breakdown was not going to faze him. The pain then passed and his released his grasp.

A Foot member suddenly appeared behind him, but Shredder did not turn to face him.

"We are ready, Master." 

"Good." Shredder's voice droned. " And you had better find them."

In the doorway behind them, Linda stood, holding her breath so she was not discovered. She knew exactly what Saki had meant by 'them', and she prayed that she would not run into a certain one of 'them' who went by the name of Leonardo. 

  
  


Another explosion rumbled the ground as General Lee tried to radio his troops on the east side. Next to him, Leslie reloaded her rifle quickly and returned to the fight. Another shout of "INCOMING" was heard and they all ducked down. The bomb landed only yards away behind the trench line, spraying the soldiers with more dirt.

"Dammit! They're getting closer!" Lee again used the radio. " We must move Lieutenant!" He ducked down as gunfire raced over his head.

"Easier said than done, sir!" Leslie shouted as she lifted her rifle over the trench and took down three humans. " I'm afraid we're closed off on the north side.! We could go back towards the river-"

"Lieutenant!" A female soldier called out. " Someone's approaching from the east." The soldier again peered through her binoculars. Leslie squinted her eyes and tried to make out the shapes through the smoke and dust. A sudden flash of metal glistened in the sunlight, and Leslie smiled.

"It's okay. It's some of our own." She watched as the group moved quickly around the buildings, then across the field, and down into the trench. Lee slowly rose to his feet and quickly saluted.

"Leonardo! It's wonderful to see you!"

Leo returned the salute as the troops ran passed him and settled quickly into the trench. Talking and laughter erupted from the soldiers as they all greeted one another. Mike and Don kneeled down in between Lee and Leslie, while Raph moved around to Leslie's right side.

Lee slide back down to the ground, still trying to radio. Leo leaned back against the dirt wall and also kneeled down.

"How have you and your troops been holding up, Commander?" Lee asked, pounding the radio into his open palm.

"We ran into a little trouble awhile ago." Leo answered, remembering the attack on them by the rebel group, who were now knock out cold and tied up. " But we came through."

A sudden whistle sounded through the air causing everyone to look up.

"Aw shit," Leslie's eyes squinted in the sunlight as she grab Mike's arm. "Everyone to the ground!!!" The bomb sailed right over their heads but landed the southern banks of the trench, causing another loud explosion. Mike covered his face as shards of metal and clumps of dirt flew at him. After the dust settled back down, Mike dropped his hands down slowly, then suddenly gasped. Right across from he sat, an MM solider had been hit. The body was scorched black, the left half of the head was completely gone. The brains of the solider leaked down the body, reminding Mike of melted ice cream. Blood was splattered all around. Some had even landed on Mike's own uniform.

"I'm gonna be sick," Mike held his mouth, trying to fight back the feeling of nausea that swept him. Leslie, who had stood back up to watch the front lines, looked down at Mike and watch the color drain from his face. Mike looked back at her, his eyes wide with fear.

"It's just like a movie." Mike placed his hands over his ears and began to rock back and forth. " It's just a movie. It's just a movie." Leslie bent down and pulled Mike's hands down.

"Snap out it! This is real! You better get used to it!"

"NO! I can't!" Mike pushed her away. " I can't do this! I can't handle this! It should be like the movies! That guy's not dead! It's just like makeup and special effects! Right, Donnie?"

Don looked at his brother, then back at Leslie. Sighing, he stood up and walked over to the dead body. Holding his breath, he heaved the body over the trench line, then moved back over to Mike.

"He's coming back right? Right?!" Mike grabbed Don and violently shook him. "RIGHT?!!"

Then, out of nowhere, Leslie's hand flew out and smacked Mike across his face. She grabbed Mike away from Don and held him tightly by the shoulders.

"Snap out of it, Michaelangelo!" Leslie growled. Don and Raph slowly backed away as they watched the fury in Leslie's eyes.

Mike sat dazed for a second, then shook his head. " Thanks. I needed that." Then, he fainted and slumped down to the ground.

"Oh good lord!" Leslie let Mike's body drop to the ground and she returned to her spot on the sidelines. Leo walked over to his brother, and grabbed a water canteen from a fellow soldier. He sprayed the cool liquid onto Mike's face, and he awoke, still in a dazed state of mind.

"Can I have another pop tart?" He asked, smiling stupidly at Leo.

Suddenly, a shrill, high pitched ring echoed through the trench. 

"What was that?" Mike woke out of his daze. Everyone then looked around for the source. The sound again came, seeming louder than before. 

"Oh, wait!" Don reached down into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. The ring again echoed. He looked down onto the screen. " Hey! It's Splinter!" Leo then threw his hand over the phone, snuffing the noise.

"Hurry up and answer it! You're making too much noise!"

Don pulled the phone back quickly and pushed the talk button. "Sensi?" He held his open hand over his ear and strained to hear Splinter's voice. 

_"Donatello! Where is Leonardo? I must speak with him immediately!"_

Don said nothing, only handed the phone over to Leo, who took it with a weird expression on his face. 

"Master? What is it?

_"Linda has gone again, my son. She disappeared when April arrived."_

Leo's straight backed posture sunk down. "Why would she do that! I told her to stay there." His brothers gave him questioning looks. "See, I knew us getting into this was a big mistake. I never should have left her." Raph turned his head, glaring into the ground. Linda had snuck off again. Raph knew she would the moment they left the lair.

_"Do not worry, Leonardo. I will find her. I believe she went to find her father."_

Leo sighed. " Alright Master. Please be careful."

_"As you. I will contact you when I find her." _

Leo turned the phone off and handed it back to Don. "Linda ran off again. Splinter is going after her."

"So am I!" Raph stood up. 

"Raph! No!" Leo reached out to him, but Raph was already gone. "What an idiot!" Shaking in his head in frustration, Leo took his place back beside the general. 

"Come in, Jansen! Come in, goddamn it!" Lee's voice screamed into the radio. Again, nothing. Lee sighed and began to return the radio to his belt when the static was broken by a small voice.

"General! I read you!"

Lee shoved the radio back into his face. "Jansen! What is going on over there? Talk to me!"

"Sir, we are still on the east side but we are blocked on all around! We can't hold out very much longer! We need-" A sudden booming noise came over the radio, blocking the rest of Jansen's sentence.

"What was that Commander?" Lee talked back. 

"Oh my god-" Was the response he heard. The remaining turtles and Leslie leaned in closer.

"No! What are they doing here?! What are they doing?!!!"

"Dammit Jansen!" Lee screamed. "Answer me!"

"The Madira, sir! It's the Marida! They're attacking us! NO! NO!! Oh GOD!!!" Then, there was nothing but static. Lee stood frozen, staring at his radio, not wanting to believe what had happened. He breathed in sharply, his nostrils flaring. He flung the radio down to the ground, smashing it pieces and startling everyone close to him. Lee looked at Leslie for a moment, then turned away.

"We must move now." He grabbed his pistol from its' holster and snapped the clip into the base. "We need to get to the rendevous point and we must move quickly."

Leo helped Don to his feet, then reached for Mike. " Come on, Mikey. We have to go." 

"But, what-what- about-" Mike felt the tears coming. "Raph?"

Don reached down and pulled Mike up. " Raph will be okay. We can't go after him. It's not safe right now."

Leslie walked passed them, her head hung down. She offered her hand and a small smile to Mike. "Come on."

Mike grasped her hand and followed them out of the trench.

  
  
  


Down under the streets, in the old sub station, Raph stood under the entrance to the Foot hideout. Taking a deep breath, he reached up and pulled himself through the hole. Through the darkness, he found his way to a door, only to find it locked. Using one of his sais, he ripped the lock apart and he slowly peered around the next room.

_You would think they would have sentries or somethin!_ Raph thought to himself. _Where is everyone? _

He continue his search, entering different rooms, and each time he found nothing. Raph began to grumble in frustration. As his eyes darted around in the darkness, he was suddenly thrown to the ground, and something sharp and wooden was held to his face. 

"Raphael! What are you doing here?" Splinter's voice whispered into the darkness.

"I got lost," Raph tried to joke, but could already tell his sensi was not pleased with him. Splinter pulled his walking stick away from Raph's face and help him to his feet.

"Why did you leave your brothers?" 

"I'm looking for some truth, that's all." Raph crossed his arms in annoyance. "I still think Linda is workin against us and I'm gonna prove it!"

Splinter sighed. " Raphael, why do you wish to-" Splinter's words stopped and his ears perked up. He slowly moved over to an unopened door where a soft light poured out from the crack at the bottom, and muffled voices were heard through the thick wood. Raph followed Splinter over to the door and pressed his ear against it. He immediately recognized one of the voices.

"Linda's in there!" His eyes narrowed. " I knew it." He was answered by Splinter's walking stick smacking his shoulder.

"Do not passed judgement so soon, Raphael!" Splinter strained his ears and then heard Linda's soft voice. "You do not know the reason she is in there."

"Yeah, but I can take a wild guess." He then heard another voice, male this time and Raph knew who this one belonged too also. " Jonas Riley." He looked down at Splinter. " Now I know they ain't out on a date or anything, sensi."

Splinter glared at Raph. "Not a time to make a joke my son." Suddenly, a loud, spine chilling laugh rang out from behind the door, making Splinter and Raph freeze.

"That- sounded like- like." Raph started but shook his head. "No way. It can't be." Raph then reached for the door knob and turned it. Splinter grabbed his hand.

"Quietly, my son."

Raph nodded, trying to hold back his anxious feelings. He slowly turned the knob, making sure no noise was made and pushed the door back, allowing just enough room for their eyes to peer in. Raph first noticed Jonas Riley, puffing away at a cigarette, reminding Raph of the smoke stacks at the power plants on the outside of the city. He then glared at Linda, who was wearing the black Foot uniform. Both of them seemed to be talking to an unseen figure. 

"See? I WAS right!" Raph chuckled. "Man, Leo is such a dope!"

Splinter was about to respond when the horrible laughter again erupted. Pushing the door a little farther back, Raph gasped in shock as he saw the Shredder seated across from Linda and Jonas. 

"Holy shit! It's him-again!" Raph almost yelled out. He was again met by Splinter's stick.

"Language!" He glared at Raph. " Come! We must leave before we are discovered." They stepped quietly backwards and Splinter closed the door without making a sound.

"This is quite terrible. I didn't want to believe that Linda would do this." Splinter held his face in his right hand. " I still do not believe that Han would betray my master. Something is not right about all of this."

"Right?" Raph scoffed. " What can be right about a bunch of lairs?" He pounded his left fist into his right palm. " Man, Linda is gonna pay for hurting Leo this way. Wait until I tell him!" He turned to leave.

"No!" Splinter grabbed Raph's shell and pulled him back. " You will do no such thing! Do not bring this news to your brother! It will only bring him pain."

"Yeah, well, pain is all Linda has brought Leo!" He pulled away from Splinter and replaced his sais back into his belt. " I'm sorry Sensi, but I gotta tell Leo. I think he needs to know." And before Splinter could react, Raphael had run off.

" What troubles will this new finding bring to my sons?" He asked to the heavens as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. " Only sorrow and pain could come." His ears suddenly perked up as footsteps approached from behind the door. As quick as the wind, Splinter turned and disappeared, and headed back to the sewers.


	13. Broken Promises

Chapter Twelve:

Broken Promises

  
  


Darkness was slowly fading into the light of a new day as Raphael approached what he knew had to be the rendevous point the General had spoke of the day before. He had listen to radio calls among various troops all night, trying to locate this place. He also wondered who else had heard them.

He pushed his body against the wall, feeling a slight autumn breeze brush his face and whip his red bandanna around. Looking around cautiously as he moved, he slid along the cool concrete wall until he had reached a door. It was dark in the alleyway, and trying to find a handle was going to take a little longer then he liked. He grunted with impatience as his hand hit against the wall. He growling became louder with each hit; then each hit turned into slamming. As he raised his hand for another slam, the door suddenly flung open, and Raph found himself falling to the ground as the power of his fist brought him down. The door then slammed shut, leaving him in a deeper darkness than had been in the alley. He climbed to his feet and brushed the dust of his uniform.

"Who in the hell- AHHHHHH!!!!" The lights were quickly turned on and Raph found himself at the mercy of a sharp blade.

"Raph?" Leo asked, his katana still held tightly. Raph placed his finger on the side of the blade and slowly pushed it away from him.

"Geesh, Leo! What are ya tryin to do? Give me a freakin heart attack?!!" Raph sneered and walked away from Leo. Looking around, he only noticed a few crates scattered around and the air reeked of gunpowder. " Man, couldn't they pick a better place to meet? Like the Hilton or somethin?" He entered another room, first noticing Leslie standing over a table with other MM troops. He watched the twitching movement of her tail for a few seconds, then silently moved behind her, coming within inches of her ears.

"Miss me?" He asked in a whispered, making her jump. She turned to face him.

"No, not at all- solider." Her words trying to cover up the obvious concern that covered her face. She then gave him a small smile, and turned back to the table. Raph chuckled to himself, but then felt someone's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Bro! You're back!" Mike squealed, tightening his embrace and squeezing the breathe out of Raph.

"Mikey! Let go!" Raph pushed Mike away and regained himself. He then noticed Don standing behind Mike.

""Raph? Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" He grabbed Raph in a hug. Raph had never felt this kind of concern from his brothers before. It was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. 

Raph then pulled away. " Worried, huh? Yeah, right." A hand rested on his shoulder and Raph turned to see Leo behind him.

"We have been Raph. Really worried." Leo tried to offer Raph a smile but could see something troubling in his brother's eyes that made him stop.

"How did you get past all of them aliens?" Mike asked.

"I flew." Raph crossed his arms, not breaking his gaze with Leo. "I'm beginnin to think those guys aren't on anyone side anymore." Unlocking his eyes, he turned to his other brothers. " I saw them take down everyone out there, human and mutant."

"Yeah, so did we." Don lowered his head. "They obliterated the troops that had taken the east side. We heard it all over the radio."

"What?!" Raph's arms dropped down quickly as he looked at Leo. Leo nodded sadly in response as Mike felt the tears coming back. Raph felt his temper beginning to boil inside of him. He turned away, hiding the hurt in his eyes. 

"They were just kids......just kids...." Raph squeezed his eyelids together tightly, not wanting the tears to spill out. 

"Donatello," Leslie tapped him on the shoulder, breaking the stillness in the air . " I'm sorry to bother you but, do you know anything about Madira computer systems?"

Don thought for a second. " Well, just basic things. I never really had the time to-"

"That's good enough." Leslie stopped him. " We need to borrow you for a second." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to another room. 

Raph suddenly turned to Leo. " I need to talk to you about somethin," He looked over at Mike, who was wide eyed and ready to listen. " Alone, if you don't mind- Mikey."

"Yeah, sure," Mike kicked at the floor with his combat boot. "I'll, uh, I'll just go see if I can help Donnie." With his head staring at the ground, he slowly made his way into the next room.

Raph pulled Leo back into the first room he had entered, looking behind him to make sure no one followed them, for he knew, things were going from bad to worse.

"Raph, what is going on?" Leo pulled his arm away, folding them across his chest.

"Leo, now I just need you to listen to me." Raph held up his hands and took a deep breath. " I found Linda-"

Leo's stern expression turned into a smile. " You did? That's great! Is she okay? Is she back with Splinter?"

"Leo!" Raph yelled, making Leo snap back into reality. " Calm down. You wouldn't be so happy if you knew what I knew."

"What are you talking about?" 

Raph took another deep breath. " First off, Shredder is alive," he shook his head in disgust as he thought back to his time in the warehouse. " Or somethin close to it. But, Leo. Linda is-" He hesitated his words.

"Is what? Come on Raph! What is going on?" Leo's voice raised an octave.

"Linda is workin for the Foot and has been this whole time."

Raph's words flew out of his mouth so fast Leo had a hard time letting them seep into his brain. " What..... did you..... did you just say Linda is working for the Foot?"

"Yeah, bro, I did. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you. But I just-"

Leo suddenly laughed. " You're crazy Raph! Why would she do something like that?"

He turned to leave when Raph once again grabbed his arm.

"Leo, I was there." Raph glared into Leo's eyes. "I saw her."

Leo's smile fell into a frown and he viciously pulled free. " Stop it Raph. It's not funny."

"I'm not freakin' jokin around with you, Leo!" Raph raised his voice, causing it to echo around the high ceilings. "Linda's a damn traitor and I told you that we never should have trusted her!"

Leo opened his mouth, but no words came out. He just held his eyes into Raph's stare. Raph broke away and moved closer to Leo.

"Leo, I-"

Raph's words were cut short as Leo's eyes became frozen in anger. Raph stepped back in a sudden fear, realizing he had never in his life seen that look on his brother's face. He could see Leo's body begin to shudder from the rage inside and he knew that nothing good was about to come out. Behind them, Mike stood in the doorway, his eyes wide again. He had heard everything and was feeling the tension build between his older brothers.

"How dare you say something like that." Leo said softly, his eyes narrowing. He was trying his best to hold back the fury within him. " How dare you call-" He caught his words, then turned his back to Raph.

"Bro, come on-" Raph reached his hand out to Leo. He dropped as Leo turned back around to face him, the fire of anger burning out of control.

" You know, it's just like you to do this. Anytime any of us start to find some actual happiness, you have be the jealous dick head and screw it up!"

"What? I'm not jealous-" 

"Why do you have to be such a heartless asshole?" Leo tapped his temples with his fingers. " What is so messed up in your mind that makes you like this?"

"Hey, now wait a second!" Raph moved closer to Leo and felt his own anger raising up. "I'm tryin to help you and all you can do is insult me?!"

"Help me? HELP ME??!!!" Leo screamed. " How is this helping me? All it's doing is giving me another reason to HATE YOU!"

Raph's jaw dropped. " What?" 

" You heard me!" Leo's rage screamed through. "Every day for the past eighteen years of my life, you have done nothing but given me hell, given me nothing but hatred! And you know what, this is it! I'm tired of it! I'm tired of YOU!!"

Raph's emotions boiled over as he screamed in defense. " Well, what do you expect when we have to live in your fuckin shadow?! Someone has to be the asshole and put you in your place!! And you know what else, you ain't perfect, you ain't that great. The only thing you know how to do is be a glory hog and suck up to Splinter!!" Raph turned to leave, then smirked. "You don't know how to do anythin 'cept bein a KISS ASS!!" 

Raph opened he mouth to say more but was cut short as he suddenly felt his body being thrown to the ground. Leo pinned him down, holding Raph's uniform collar in one hand and had the other in a tight fist. Raph started to laugh.

"Whatya goin do?! Hit me?! I ain't scared of you!!"

Leo breathing was in rapid pulses; his anger burning his body faster as he heard Raph's laughing. He held his position, trying to get his thoughts under control, but found it impossible.

"Aw!" Raph began to taunt. "Has Mister Cool and Calm lost control? It's a damn shame! Face it, Leo! You know its true! That whore ain't nothin but a traitor!"

Leo's eyes widen and he tighten his grasp on Raph's collar. " DON"T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!!" Then, with great force, he threw Raph's head down and stood up. He walked five feet away from Raph, his back turned. 

Raph pulled himself up and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh now what! Did you chicken out?!" Silence hung in the warehouse for a moment before Leo spoke.

"Get out." He said in quite voice.

"What?!"

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" Leo turned back and shoved Raph, causing him to almost lose his balance. " I don't ever want to see you again! GET OUT!"

Raph stood in shock, part of him not wanting to believe his brother. " You can't kick me out! I'm part of this thing!"

Leo narrowed his eyes. " Not anymore. Now leave."

Raph walked backwards, feeling his heart sink to the floor. " You know what?! That's fine! That's PERFECTLY FINE WITH ME! I can get along fine with you, or anyone else!"

Sunlight poured in as Raph opened the door. He began to walk out when he heard a slight sniffling noise in the back of the room. He and Leo both turned to see Mike standing in the doorway. His face twisted in confusion and sadness.

"Now explain to our little brother why you chose a girl over family." Raph pointed at Mike as he and Leo made eye contact again. Then, the door slammed shut, and Raph was gone.

Leo took a deep breath, not wanting to face another sibling in his state of mind. The silence was broken when Don and Leslie came rushing in from the other room.

"What's going on in here?" Don asked Leo. " We heard you and Raph shouting from the other side of the building." He waited for Leo to answer, but Leo refused to turn around. 

"Tell him, Leo." Mike spoke up between his tears. " Tell Donnie how you made Raph leave and how you broke Splinter's promise!" Mike then took off running past them, flinging the door open and rushing outside, screaming Raphael's name. Don stood in his place, staring at the back of Leo's head as Leslie ran after Mike, catching him before he got too far.

"Mike!" She yelled as she pulled him back. " Control yourself! You'll have Madira all over this place in two seconds!"

"I don't care!" Mike sobbed. " I want Raph back!" He stopped in front of Leo. " How could you do this to us, bro?! Splinter told us to watch out for one another. All you care about is Linda! You don't give a crap about us anymore!"

"Mikey," Leo said as calmly as he could. " That's not true."

"Yeah it is!" Mike pulled away from Leslie and wiped at his tears. " Sure Raph was an ass, but he's still your brother. And if you hate him, what stops you from feeling that way about me and Donnie?"

"Mike! Stop it!" Leo yelled. " Just leave me alone!!" 

Mike shrunk back, his body trembling and the tears coming down faster. Leo blinked, realizing his anger still had a hold of him.

"Mikey, I'm sorry-" He reached out to him, but Mike turned away, running back through the doorway. 

Leo's hand dropped slowly, feeling his own eyes water. Turning sharply, he slammed his fist against the wall. He opened the door to the outside and disappeared.

Don and Leslie stood in stunned silence with their eyes fixed on the back of the metal door. Don sighed heavily as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," He turned back to the doorway. " I better go find Mikey."

  
  
  


"I'll show him. I'll prove him wrong." Raph grumbled to himself for the millionth time as he cautiously made his way through the sewers. He stopped for a moment, resting in a drain pipe, and tried to get his anger under control. He then had another thought. 

"Screw him. I don't need him. I don't need anyone." Raph said out loud, but deep inside, he couldn't believe his own words. Tears welled up, and he couldn't tell if they were from anger or from the hurt. Realizing what he was doing, Raph wiped furiously at his eyes and continued deeper into the dark sewers, and into a deeper danger.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


_ Man, not again. Why do I always get myself into this?_

Raphael knew he was in trouble. He had stumbled into the wrong room, and was now surrounded by hundreds of Foot members. His sais were drawn, and his eyes darted around, but he knew he was no much for so many.

_Maybe I should have listen to Splinter......_

"Weellll, what do we have here?" Jonas Riley hissed as he stepped closer to Raph. "Eww, it's a mutant." Jonas laughed loudly, motioning for the Foot to grab Raph.

"Ewww, it's a flippin' human!" Raph responded back, pulling against his captures. He laughed louder than Jonas, but was silenced as Jonas spat in his face.

"Shut up." Jonas grabbed Raph's sais from his grasp and tossed them to the ground. " The Master told me about you. You've been in the position before, haven't you?" He looked Raph up and down, as if studying him. " You're not too bright are you?"

Raph growled. " I may not be smart, but I can make up for it." He tighten his fists, feeling his rage creep over his body once again.

Jonas laughed again, his voice sounding deep and demonic. " You mutants! Is violence the only thing you know?" Suddenly Jonas threw his hand into Raph's side, sending volts of electricity into the turtle's body from a taser gun he had kept hidden in his hand. Raph screamed out in pain, then dropped to the ground. Smoke rose up from the burnt spot on his skin. Jonas took a deep breath, inhaling the fumes from Raph's body.

"Ahhh! I love the smell of cooked mutant in the morning!" Jonas's laughter again ripped through the warehouse. "Take him downstairs. I want to have some more fun with him before we turn him over to the Master." The ninjas obeyed, grabbing Raph's limp body and dragged it across the floor. 

From the balcony above, Linda gasped in horror, then silently backed away to an open door. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Splinter watched as April gathered her things together, and her camera crew re-packed their equipment. They were no longer safe down in the lair. The Madira and the Foot were on the move, and they were scouring every inch on the city, and he knew the Foot were looking for him and his children. He had decided to sneak with April back to Casey's grandmother's house, the only safe place they could think of. Splinter thought of his sons, and hoped they were safe. He sighed heavily and gathered his own belongings, then took April and her crew out into the sewers.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Raph slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus his vision in the darkness. He didn't know how much time had passed, or exactly where he was in the warehouse. The last thing he could remember before he passed out was the burning pain that ripped through his side, and that horrible laugh Jonas had let out. He closed his eyes, and opened them once more. He could make out a small hint of light shining through a barred window inside the door that was in front of him. He focused on the light, then felt his eyes beginning to adjust in the darkness.

"Why do I do this to myself?" He whispered into the air, then laugh at himself. " Ya think I would have learned my lesson by now?" 

As he shifted his weight around, a sharp sting shot up through his back and hit every nerve and bone in his body. He clenched his fists, trying to hold the pain back, but it only brought on more. When he could no longer bare it, Raph collapsed back down to the floor and curled into a fetal position.

"What the hell did that guy do to me?" Raph whispered, tears descending down his cheeks. He looked down and noticed the hundreds of cuts, scraps and brusies covered his body. Blood dripped out of some places, causing Raph's stomach to turn.

A noise from the hallway made Raph freeze in place. His back was turned to the door now, which put him on edge. He then heard footsteps approach his cell door. He laid still, and quieted his breathing.

"Raphael?" A soft, female voice whispered through the barred window.

Raph recognized the voice immediately and he narrowed his eyes. It was Linda. He attempted to turn his head to face the door, but the pain once again shot up his spine. Gritting his teeth, he decided to just lay still.

"Raphael, are you awake? Answer me, please." Linda's voice seemed panicked this time.

"What do you want?" Raph finally answered after a long pause of silence, his own voice flushed with anger.

"I've come to help you." Raph could hear the jingle of a set of keys as Linda fumbled with them.

"Help me?" Raph laughed slightly. " Where were you when I was getting shock therapy? Partyin with Saki in the ballroom?" Raph managed to turn his body over so he could see the door. He could see Linda's face, and the hurt expression on her face.

Linda sighed. " I don't have time to explain." Linda looked away and glanced around for any sign of the Foot. She found the right key on the chain and unlocked the cell door. " Come on! Hurry!"

By this time, Raph pushed himself to a sitting position, then slowly stood up, holding his body with his hands. He staggered to the cell door, placed his face to the window, and glared at Linda.

"I don't need you help, you damn traitor."

Raph's words stung Linda like a slap in the face. " Raphael, please don't say-"

"Say what?" Raph raised his voice, not caring if he was heard. "Say that you're a cold hearted bitch who's about to break my brother's heart by helping Shredder and those stupid aliens take over and destroy everyone? Is that what you want me to say?"

Linda felt the tears well up and she turned her face away. " You don't understand. There is a reason I'm doing this."

"So tell me."

"I'm trying to help my father by-"

"Helping your dad?" Raph yelled, then laughed. "Your dad is a damn traitor too!" Raph then turned away. "Like father, like daughter. And you know what else?"

"What?" Linda sobbed in response.

"I told Leo all about your little deed." Raph sat back down on the floor, the pain taking over his body again.

Linda's eyes widen with fear. Panic ensued through her mind, and hate burn in her soul. She then thought for a second. " Did Leonardo believe you?"

No answer was heard from behind the door.

"Did he believe you, Raphael?"

"No, he didn't" Raph whispered back.

Linda smiled and shook her head. " Raphael, I'm sorry." She replaced the key into the hole and re-locked the door. " You should have known he wouldn't. He loves me too much, and you know he never believed you from the start."

"Yeah, rub it in. Now go away."

Linda turned to leave, but then returned back to the door. " I always thought you and me could became friends. I tried so hard to get you to like me. If you had given me the chance, I would have shown you that I was a good person."

"Yeah, well, it's a little late for that." Raph whispered back, then a sudden bang on the door startled Linda, causing her to jump back. "Now get the hell away from me."

Linda, feeling hurt and confused once again, threw the keys down against the back wall and headed back up the stairs to main warehouse floor.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After a long fight with writers block, I have finally written two more chapters! Yeah!! Thank you to the people who read my story! Now go out and get more people to read it! I'm really happy how it is coming along and I just hope that others can see it too. The story is slowly drawing to a close. I have at least five more chapters to go, and it should all be finished by the end of the year. Once again, if you have gotten this far, thank you very much for taking the time to read my fic!


	14. As Time Passes

* Author's note* To speed up time, I jumped the plot line forward a little. Hope it makes sense! R&R and let me know. Thank you*

  
  
  
  


Chapter Thirteen:

As Time Passes

  
  
  


Donatello slowly opened his eyes, only to shut them as the bright rays of the morning sun hit them. He yawned, stretching his arms and legs, feeling the ache in his back and shell return, caused by the many nights of sleeping on a cold floor with only an old sleeping bag. He placed his hand up over his eyes to shield out the light and opened his eyes once again. Don then moved up to a sitting position and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He focused on his watch, looking for the time, but then remember the battery had died some time ago. He shook his head at himself, then glanced over to the sleeping bags his brothers occupied. Michealanglo snored soundly, the shirt of his uniform and his mask on the floor beside him, and his arms were crossed under his head, for they had no pillows. Don watched Mike's face twitch, as if the young turtle was dreaming. Don laughed and smiled, then turned to Leonardo's bag, only to find it empty, except for the shirt of Leo's uniform, folded neatly on top of it. Panic crept up on Don and his eyes dashed around the room, fearing that Leo had run off again. His eyes came to rest on an open door that led to the roof of the warehouse, and it explained the reason for all of the sunlight that poured in. A cool breeze passed through, signifying to Don it was almost the end of summer.

Don rose to his feet, feeling the aches descend down his legs and into his feet. He once again thought of his comfortable bed back home in the sewers. He yawned again, looking at the wall in front of him. He had constructed a calender out of old army maps months ago, because it was the only way they had now to kept track of the days. Don blinked, looking at the month, then the date, then his jaw dropped. If he remembered correctly, it had been a little over a year since the war had begun. Don rubbed his eyes, as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. A year. An entire year had passed, even if it didn't seem like it. It had been a year since the Madria had taken over the city, forcing the Mutant Militia into hiding. A year since the Foot emerged, in greater numbers and with more powerful fighters then the Turtles had ever seen. And, it had been a year since they had seen Raphael, and the tension between the brothers had grown out of control since that fateful day. Mike and Leo had stopped talking after several attempts on Leo's part to apologize to him. They only spoke through Don, but even Don became tired of the game, and stopped talking to the both of them. Leo lost faith in himself as a leader and commander, and had given up on the purpose of their mission. He spent time to himself, and would leave for days at a time, making Don worry and fear the worst. Mike, on the other hand, would wish Leo would never come back. He did talk about Raph constantly, remembering all the times they hung out or the times they got into trouble together. Then, Mike would cry, thinking that Raph was gone forever. Don didn't know what to say then, and just let his little brother cry on his shoulder. 

Don walked over to the open door, grabbing his bo staff to use for support for his aching back, and headed up the cold metal stairs to the roof. When he reached the top, he saw Leo, standing very close to the edge of the roof, facing the river to the east. The wind picked up, catching the tendrils of Leo's blue mask, and whipped the ends around his shoulders. Don quietly watched Leo for a moment. He felt so angry at his brother, but at the same time, he still loved him. Leo was always the strong one, guiding the way for them all of those years ago, giving them strength and courage to face anything that was in their path. Now Don knew Leo was the one who needed the strength from them. Don then walked over and stood beside Leo, studying the stern expression Leo always carried. Leo caught Don staring out of the corner of his eye and smiled slightly. Don caught the smile that appeared and placed his open hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Happy birthday, bro." Don said, with a smile.

"Thank you," Leo responded in a low whisper, almost as he was embarrassed. Tears then began to well up in his eyes as Don grabbed him and they hugged tightly. Leo was surprised by Don's sudden gesture, but held onto him. Leo had felt so hated by his brothers, but this affection made him feel like now was the time to change things.

"How does it feel to be nineteen?" Don asked after he pulled back, wiping his own tears away.

Leo laughed slightly, doing the same to his own tears. " Not very good." He turned back to the river, watching the wind carry the waves of the water. "I don't think I deserve to see nineteen."

"Don stepped back in shock. " Leo! Don't say things like that!"

"Look at us!" Leo felt his suppressed emotions begin to push out. " Look what happened! The troops gave up on me! Mike hates me! Raph is gone, probably dead." 

Don's body shuddered from Leo's words. " Don't say that either."

"Don, I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry. I let all of you down." Leo buried his face in his hands and let more tears flow out. "I failed my family. I failed Splinter."

Don dropped his head, not knowing what to say to comfort his oldest brother. He just watched as Leo fell apart, the only time in his life he had ever seen him so emotional. Don never knew Leo could be so vulnerable. Leo then dropped down to his knees, still shaking from the tears that hit the roof below him. Don dropped down too, one hand holding his staff, the other he planted firmly onto Leo's shell. 

A noise from behind them cause Don to turn sharply, making the ache in his back sting again. Mike had awaken, and stood at the top of the staircase, holding his arms to his chest to protect himself from the cold wind that blew. He seemed to be half-asleep, yawning as he looked at Don and Leo. Don rose and walked over to Mike.

"What's going on? Mike's teeth chattered as he talked. "What's wrong with Leo?" His face turned to an expression of concern.

"I think Leo woke up this morning and realized what an ass he's been." Don said, half-joking, trying hard to lighten the mood. Mike didn't laugh, but instead walked over to Leo and sat down, his back facing the city below so he could look Leo in the face. Leo lifted his head and looked at Mike with shock in his eyes. Mike was also surprised. Like Don, Mike had never seen Leo so emotional. He stared at the tears that fell down Leo's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked, his voice full of care and concern.

"Everything." Leo sobbed. He grabbed Mike's hands and turned his body around to face him. "Mikey, I am so sorry I messed up. I'm sorry I told Raph to leave." He buried his face into Mike's hands and continued to cry. " Please don't hate me."

"Aw, Leo. Stop that!" Mike felt the tears well up in his own eyes. " You know how sensitive I am!" He laughed as the tears began to pour down. "See? You're making me cry!"

Leo raised his head, slightly laughing as Mike pointed at his face. Don then began to laugh, watching the two of them mix their emotions together. Mike grabbed Leo in a hug and once again Leo hung on, feeling the forgiveness in Mike's embrace.

"I'm going to fix things Mikey. I promise." Leo said as he pulled back. He jumped to his feet and grabbed his katanas, which were leaning on a vent, and headed for the stair case. 

"Are you going to fix things right now?" Mike laughed again, rising to his feet. Leo stopped next to Don and turned around.

"Yes. I feel I need to. It's been too long." He looked down at the stairs. " Raphael is waiting for me." And with that, he disappeared.

  
  


Linda sighed heavily as she placed her head down on a wooden crate. Her body has refused to get up this time. The pain of many days running around the city had finally caught up to her, and the growling in her stomach intensified. She realized she hadn't eaten anything in days. Food was becoming scarce all around the city, so she had no choice. Her thoughts then turned to her father. Linda had run into him, several times, and had even had gone out with him into the city with the other Foot ninjas. Han would still not speak to her, or would even acknowledge her presence. Linda finally gave up on him, feeling that Saki had the Madria brain wash him to keep her loyal to the Foot. She also tried to talk to Raphael, as he laid in his cell, but he still refused to speak to her. She just watched as his health depleted day by day, and stood by helplessly as Jonas continued with his weekly torturing on Raph. At night, when she was all alone, she would cry, wishing the hand of Death would touch her so she wouldn't have to spend another day in her own personal Hell. She had lost her father, and she had lost the love of her life. Linda thought about Leonardo every day, and it only made her feel worse. She had fallen into the depths of depression, and had no way out.

A door slammed open, waking Linda out of her thoughts. She raised her head to find Shredder standing over her. The skin on his face seemed to drip off from under his metal mask as his breath came out in sharp rattles.

"What are you doing in here?" He growled at her, obviously angered by her sudden disappearance.

"I-I'm sorry Master." Linda cringed at her own words. " But I was tired and I-"

"Foolish dog!" Saki yelled. " You have no time for rest! You have another mission to carry out today!"

"But Master," Linda's eyes began to tear as she pushed herself up to her feet. " I feel very weak-"

Shredder grabbed Linda's Foot uniform collar "You will go, NOW!" He then threw her to the ground.

Linda returned to her feet, then made the mistake of glaring at Saki. " Why don't you do it yourself!"

As Linda turned to walk away, Shredder grabbed her pony-tailed hair and pulled her back.

" How dare you speak to your master like that!" He flung Linda around to face him, then slapped her face with the back of his hand. Linda cried out, the tears flowing down her face. Shredder threw her to the floor, watching as Linda curled into a ball and cried loudly.

"You will go or I will kill you!" Saki turned and walked in a fast pace through the door. Linda didn't move for what seemed like hours, her body violently shaking from the tears and from the fear of Saki. It wasn't until another Foot member pulled her up and pushed her to the waiting helicopter outside did she wake from her emotional daze and return to the cold persona she had been carrying for the past year.

  
  


Leonardo felt so lost roaming the streets of New York. Everything he had grown to know about the city had been destroyed. Over half of the buildings that made the city famous had been blown up or burnt to the ground. The streets that had once been packed with cars had become a graveyard with half decaying bodies covering them. Nothing looked familiar to him anymore. It was as if he had walked through the gates of Hell. Leo shook his head, his anger and his sadness fighting the other to break out first. He then looked at an open manhole, the cover broken in half as if it had been blown apart. The only relief Leo held was the fact that Splinter was safe upstate with Casey and April. The Foot had been looking for them for a long time, and the sewers were the first place they looked. Leo then looked up at the warehouse that sat on an island out on the river. He knew that was where Shredder was, where the Foot was hiding, and where his brother was being held. Leo felt scared suddenly, but shook it off quickly. That was what he had become this past year; afraid of everything and everyone; someone who felt no hope in his heart. But that was over. Leo was a year older, and he felt it was time to grow up.

Taking a deep breath, he started for the docks on the river, planning to take a water route to the warehouse, when he heard the sound of an approaching helicopter. His instinct directed him to hide behind a nearby rubble pile, and he quickly moved out of sight. He watched as the huge black helicopter landed only a few yards away from him, and several Foot members jumped out. One of them shouted orders in Japanese, and many of them took off in different directions. Then the one who gave the orders jumped back into the helicopter and Leo watched as it flew away. Looking back to the ground, Leo noticed one Foot ninja remained, standing in one spot and it almost seemed to him the soldier refused to move. Leo smiled, thinking this would be the perfect time to get information on Raph. The solider's back was turned to him, so Leo, quietly but quickly, ran up behind the soldier and wrapped his arm around his neck. The soldier struggled against Leo's grip as Leo placed a katana into the solider's back.

"Okay buddy. If you answer some of my questions, you may live."

Then the soldier stopped moving.

  
  


Linda gasped, not wanting to believe that it was Leo's voice she had just heard.. So many things raced through her head at once, wanting to tell him it was her. But her fears over came her. Leo would never love her if he knew the truth. Linda then realized, if she talked, she would revealed herself. But if she didn't, he would kill her.

  


"I said, where is my brother?" Leo repeated for the second time, twisting the blade against the soldier's side. The soldier let out a small yelp, but that was all he could get out of him. Leo grabbed the soldier's shoulders and turned him around to face him.

"I won't ask you again! Answer me!"

  


Linda stared into Leo's eyes, feeling the anger that poured out at her. Her heart felt so heavy in her chest, like it was going to burst out. Leo's katana dug farther into her side, and she knew she had to do something.

  


Leo was shocked when the soldier flung his leg up and kicked him across his jaw. Leo staggered back, then dropped his katana. Leo narrowed his eyes. _ That's okay, _he thought. _ If it's a fight he wants, then we'll fight._ Then he lunged at the solider, screaming at the top of his lungs.

  


Linda's eyes grew wide when she saw Leo coming towards her. She prepared herself for the fight, but knew she couldn't over power him. All of the times they sparred in the Turtles dojo, Leo had beaten her. She knew she had no chance. Leo delivered the first punch to her side, followed by a few kicks, which Linda dodged only one. She returned with a few hits to his abdomen, then raised her foot to kick, only to have Leo block it and throw her to the ground. As tired as she was, Linda returned quickly to her feet and charged at Leo. Leo flipped over Linda's head and sent her back to the ground with a roundhouse kick. This time Leo pinned her to the ground before she had the chance to get up. She again struggled against him, but found she unable to break free.

"WHERE IS HE???" Leo screamed in her face. Linda didn't speak, but felt exhaustion take over her and the tears running down her face. All she could do was shake her head. Then to Linda's horror, Leo growled and ripped at the black mask that covered her identity. The next thing she knew, she was staring right into the shocked eyes of the man she loved.

"Linda?" Leo said her name breathlessly, not believing his eyes. He blinked several times before he finally realized it was really her. He fell backwards, his eyes still staring in her direction. It had been so long since he had seen her, and she somehow appeared older, grown up, than the young woman he had known. Linda managed to pull herself up to a sitting position, refusing to break the eye contact they shared. The silence that surrounded them was so loud, Linda wanted to cover her ears and run away. 

Finally, Leo spoke, not to Linda, but more to himself. " He was right."

Linda knew he was talking about Raph, and it made her heart ache. She had made a mistake. She let her fear of losing her father take over her judgement, and now, her price would be losing the one true love of her life.

An explosion in the distance woke them both of their trance, and the Foot's helicopter suddenly appeared behind Linda. She turned to it, watching the others board it, then turned back to Leo. She watched as the shock finally faded away in his eyes, and confusion set in. Linda searched his eyes for any signs of forgiveness, but found nothing there. The tears raced back down her cheeks as she reached down and picked up the hood of her Foot uniform.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, then after she replaced the hood on her head, Linda turned and boarded the helicopter. Leo returned to his feet and watched the helicopter fly back across the river towards the warehouse, then he felt a horrible pain in his chest. It was his heart, and it had broken in a million pieces.

  


Don sat in confusion on the first floor on the MM hideout. The explosion that rocked the building was only a few blocks away. He knew the Foot were getting closer, and he was afraid that Leo would run into them. He wrung his hands together nervously, his brain racing as he tried to think of what to do. Leslie and Mike came up behind him and Leslie tapped his shoulder.

"Donatello, are you-"

Don then shot up from his seat, making them jump back in surprise. He walked over the wall, grabbed his bo and walked back up to Leslie.

"Lieutenant, gather the troops. We're going after Leo and Raph."

  
  
  


Miles away, in a quiet backyard garden, Splinter sat in deep meditation. It had been so long since he had talked or seen his sons, and it worried him. He concentrated on them, searching the miles between them for some sign that they were alright. Splinter then felt something. Pain. Intense pain from one of them, Raphael. Then incredible sadness from another, Leonardo. Then confusion from yet another, Donatello. But yet, in the last one, he found a little bit of hope. He smiled as he knew it was from Michaelangelo. It was something Mike had not felt for a while, but at that moment it had returned. Splinter opened his eyes, then made the decision to head for the city to help his sons. He needed to be there for them, as any father would be. He grabbed his walking stick, then headed out into the woods.

From the porch steps, Casey watched as Splinter disappeared into the woods. He knew exactly where Splinter was going, and knew it would be dangerous for him to go by himself. Casey jumped to his feet and called out to the screen door.

"April, honey. I'm going to the store. I'll be right back." Then he took off running after Splinter.

  
  
  



	15. The Rescue

Chapter Fourteen:

The Rescue

  
  
  


As the Foot helicopter landed on the roof of the warehouse, Leo pulled himself out of the cold river and scrambled up the chain link fence that surrounded it. The barbed wire that wrapped around the top was no match for his katana; the sword cut through it like it was butter. From there, he jumped down and ran to a dark corner of the warehouse outside wall just as two Foot soldiers approached him from behind. One stopped and looked up at the fence, he had swore he had heard something. No sign of entry was seen; Leo had bent the pieces of wire back together. The other solider just shook his head, saying something about getting a hearing aid, then the two continued their patrol around the building. Leo released the breath he had been holding, then began to look for the safest way into the warehouse, if there was such a thing. There were no doors, only a few boarded up windows, and what seemed to be a trap door at ground level covered with fake grass. Leo looked at the trap door, but thought against it. It was the way the Foot entered the building. There was no doubt in his mind that they had many sentries guarding this door, so he moved onto the only other possible way to get in: the roof.

Stepping back, Leo looked up, and suddenly became dizzy. The building had to be at least thirty stories and there was no places to grab onto to climb. Leo was becoming very discouraged with the situation when his eyes landed on an old scaffolding that was used years ago to clean the building. He ran over to it, then studying it, realized it had been there for a very long time. The chains and pulleys were very rusty, almost to the point where they were unrecognizable and the ropes that were used to hoist it up were dry and moldy. Leo took a deep breath, swallowed his fears down, then jump up onto the scaffolding. It rocked furiously when he landed, the pulleys squeaked loudy. He held onto the railing and waited patiently for the rocking to stop, closing his eyes as he felt his stomach do a somersault. After a few minutes, the rocking movement stopped, and Leo held onto the rope, then began to pull his way up. The rope felt so ruff under his hands and it seemed to break apart as he pulled. He turned his thoughts to Linda instead of thinking about falling ten stories to the ground. He was still in a state of shock, not wanting to believe what Raph had been trying to get through him this whole time. Leo cursed himself for being so naive, so trusting. It had never been like him to let his emotions take control of his thoughts, so why was it that with Linda it was different? That was something he still couldn't figure out. Now that he knew the truth, Leo couldn't find it in his heart to forgive her. She had lied to him, and turn against them. But even in his moment of anger, Leo still felt love for her.

Leo's thoughts were broken as the rope suddenly made a snapping noise. He stopped pulling and looked up. He was almost to the top, only nine more stories to go, but Leo watched in horror as the left side of the rope broke it two and the entire scaffolding fell. Leo managed to jump up onto the railing and held on tightly until the scaffolding stopped at a horizontal position. Leo's breathing was staggered, his entire body shook with fear. He hated heights, even after all of those years of leaping buildings and jumping out of planes, he still couldn't get rid of his fear. 

"It's okay," He spoke to himself, closing his eyes. " I'm fine. I'm not going to fall. I'm not going to look down." Opening his eyes, he looked down at the ground below him. Dizziness then began to take over his judgement.

"Okay, I looked down." Leo began to panic. Just then, the other rope began to snap. Leo looked up, his eyes becoming wide with fear. 

"Oh, yeah. I needed that."

He brought himself slowly into a sitting position and reached for one of his katana blades. He held it in his hand, waiting for the right moment to move. He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on the rope as it began to unwind itself under the pressure of his weight. Swallowing down his fears, Leo launched himself up- words, cut the rope with his sword and held onto to it as he sailed into the air. Before the rope fell out of the pulley near the roof, he threw his body into a flip and landed safely onto the roof. The crushing of the scaffolding was heard seconds later, followed by the voices and shouts of several Foot ninjas. Leo looked down and watched them for a second, slowly regaining his breath. Placing his sword back, he turned for the door on the roof and made his way down the stairs.

  


Darkness was the only thing he could see for the longest time. He only had his hands and his senses to guide him. After what seem to take an eternity, caused by the sudden rush of adrenalin, Leo finally made it to a door. A single red lightbulb above the door gave off an ominous glow, as if it warned Leo of upcoming danger. He glanced at the light, then clutched the base of his katana and slowly pulled them out without a sound. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then kicked at the door with all of his strength. As the door came crashing down, Leo flew into the middle of the room and prepared himself for the fight. It took him a second to realize that no one else was in the room with him.

"Man, I just wasted a kick ass entrance," Leo shook his head, then replaced his blades back into their sheaths. "Where is everyone?"

His answer came in the form of a hand across his mouth. He fought with the figure behind him until he recognized the touch of that hand.

"Master?" Leo flung around. "Master!" He picked up Splinter in a big bear hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"As you, my son." Splinter struggled to breath as Leo tightened his grip. "Leonardo!"

Leo then let go, almost ashamed of his emotional out burst. "Sorry, sensi." He lowered his head.

"It is alright." Splinter placed his hand under Leo's chin and lifted his head back up. "I am very thankful to see you alive." Splinter then studied his oldest sons' face. He could see the change in Leo, how much he had been though, and how much he had grown. Yet Leo's eyes were still sharp and bright. But Splinter could see the hurt that laid beneath. Splinter dropped his hand and smiled. Leo smiled back, then felt the sharp smack of Splinter stick.

"Ow!" Leo rubbed the top of his head. " What was that for?"

"For making so much noise!" Splinter turned around, looking for any movement in the dark shadows. "You and Raphael obviously need more training in the art of silence!"

Leo's eyes perked up. "Raph? Have you seen him?"

"No. Not for a very long time." Splinter turned back to Leo, sadness spread across his face. "But I can feel him here. He is in great pain."

Leo shook his head. "It's all my fault sensi. I told him to leave, and I told him I hated him." Splinter seemed to be shocked, but let Leo continue.

"But don't hate him! Not at all! I was just so-so angry with him! All because of-" Leo stopped suddenly.

"Of who, Leonardo?"

"Linda. This happened because of her." Leo grabbed his eyes, trying to stop the tears that found their way out. " Raph was right. How could I have been so blind?"

Splinter placed his hands over Leo's and brought them down. He watched the tears flowed down Leo's face. "My son, you must put this behind you for now. Your brother needs you."

Leo wiped at his tears. "I know."

Splinter's smile then returned. "I will help you. Come." He directed Leo to follow him as they quietly made their way to another staircase.

  


Splinter and Leonardo traveled down several more flights of stairs before they found any sign of the Foot. They avoided some, but they were found by many more. They worked fast together, knocking the soldiers out quickly before anyone had a chance to contact more. As they approached the stairs that led to the tenth floor, a shuffling noise made them turn around. A short, slightly, over- weight ninja was trying to make an escape through another door. Leo flipped in front of the man and held him back with his blade while Splinter pulled the man down to his knees. Splinter was ready to hit him, but then froze. 

"Uh, master. What is it?"

Splinter said nothing, but instead took off the mask of the Foot ninja.

"Han!" Leo gasped. 

"Please! You must let me explain myself!" He pleaded at Splinter, the sweat dripping down his forehead. "There is reason for my actions, old friend."

Leo rolled his eyes, feeling a little of Raph's cynic nature creep up into his head. "Yeah, right. Just like your daughter does, I suppose."

Splinter silenced Leo, then let Han raise to his feet, and let him speak.. " You see, in my past, I was used as a spy, and that I have told you." Splinter and Leo nodded. " Well, it seems I was called upon to again spy on the enemy. There is a group in this city that is from our homeland, and they have dedicated their lives to stopping Saki's reign. When they had heard he was defeated, by you and your sons-" Han gestured at Splinter. "They felt as if they had no reason to stay. Only one of them continued to live here, and he is a very good friend of mine. We stayed in touch for some time, then it was as if he had vanished." Han walked over a nearby wooden crate and sat down, wanting to rest his old bones. "Then, one night, he showed up at my door, telling me Saki was back."

"But, how did he know?" Leo interrupted, trying to make sense of things.

"He had heard from street connections that the Foot was reassembling, and that would only happen under Saki's power." Han sighed. "So, when he came to me that night, I agreed to join as well. Even though I am old, and not as strong as I used to be, I agreed. My friend stayed at my house for some time, waiting to talk to Linda. It seems she ran away from him, then found her way here," Han grabbed his forehead in his hand. "-and she found me."

"But why have you been here so long?" Leo asked.

"I had no choice!" Han cried out. " Saki's power is very great. You step within his reach, he can see your thoughts. I have tried to leave, but there was always someone watching me! I have been trapped in this Hell for too long." Han slowly regained his composure, then spoke some more. " It has also taken a long time to get information on the Madria. Saki does not speak of them too often."

"So," Leo tired to place the pieces together. " You spied on the Foot to get info on the Madria, but for what purpose?"

"My friend, after I gave him everything he needed, has gone across the world to gather troops to fight against the Madria. They have technology so great, it was very hard to break their codes. It has also taken so long to get everything ready." Han again sighed. " It is sad that things went so slow. So many beings have lost their lives. If only I had acted sooner." Tears welled up in the old man's eyes, and Splinter placed a hand on Han's shoulder to comfort him.

"Do not take the blame, my friend. If it was the only way to bring an end to this war, then it was the only way."

Leo then asked another question, one that had been eating at him ever since they discovered Han.

"Why is Linda here?"

Han stopped his cries, then stared blankly at Leo. " I am sorry, Leonardo, but I have no answer for that. I have not been able to talk to her, nor question her. It is difficult when there are so many ears around you. But it does seem Saki has taken a liking to her. She is always by his side, and she travels with his elite guard." Han then gave Leo a curious look. " How did you know Linda was here?"

Leo sighed, dropping his head. "I'd rather not speak of it at the moment."

Sounds from the doorway behind them echoed towards them, and they jumped to their feet.

"We must leave!" Han grabbed Splinter's arm. "Please take me with you! I have done my part."

"Sensi," Leo pushed them towards the staircase. " You take Han. I need to go find Raph."

Han turned around before he entered the stairs. "Your brother is on the second level, and hurry." Leo watched as Han and Splinter left the room, then found his own exit, just before the Foot came crashing into the room.

  
  


Leo did not stop his decent down the stairs until he reached a sign that read: 2nd floor. Preparing for the unexpected, he readied his katanas, then opened the door. A few sentries ran to him, and he knocked them out, one by one. He then ran down a long corridor, feeling Raph's spirit grow stronger the farther he went. Another sentry stood by a thick, metal door, waiting for Leo with his own sword drawn. He didn't last long. Leo's anxiety reached its limits, and he knocked the soldier down without thinking. After making quick work of the door lock, he pushed it opened and headed down another set of stairs.

"Geesh, no wonder these guys are in such good shape! These stairs are killing me!" 

He stopped suddenly, realizing he had reached his destination. There in front of him, was a gray cell door, complete with a small barred window. He dropped his swords down and ran to the window.

"Raph? Raph! Please answer me! It's Leo! I'm here!" Leo called out into the darkness of the cell. He strained to listen for any sound or movement, but heard nothing.

"Please Raphael, please answer me. Tell me you're okay." Leo felt the tears again, fearing he had come too late. "Please...." He began to sob harder as he slid down the cell door.

"Geez, when did you become such a cry baby?" 

Leo straighten back up and grabbed onto the bars of the window. "Raph! Oh thank God! You're alive." Leo watched as a hunched over figure made it's way to the door. He gasped in horror as Raph came into the light.

"What did they do to you?" Leo whispered. He stared at the cuts and bruises that covered his brother's body. Raphael looked up at his older brother, giving him a smile.

" It's not so bad." Raph moaned, holding his arm to his chest, which Leo could see it was obviously broken. " He gave me a little time to heal this week."

"Jonas..." Leo whispered. " Is that who did this?"

Raphael lowered his gaze. "Yeah. The guy is crazy." He winced as pain shot through his arm again. 

Leo reached through the window and placed his hand on Raph's. "I am really sorry for the things I said to you, Raph. I didn't mean them."

"Leo, you don't have to do this-" Raph sighed, not wanting to remember the things he had pushed out of his thoughts. 

"Yes I do. I let my judgement become blinded by-her"

Raph could feel the anger in Leo's voice when he mention Linda. "So, I figure you know now?"

Leo sadly nodded. "Yes. I should have listened to you."

"Now you admit it." Raph joked, winking at Leo with his good eye. "Come on, enough babbling. Get me out of here!"

Leo smiled. "Alright. Step back."

As Leo lifted one of his swords to break to door lock, Linda appeared from out of nowhere. She didn't speak or make eye contact, but lifted her open palms to Leo. In them were the set of keys to the cell door, and under the keys were Raphael's twin sais. Raph watched as Leo slowly moved over to Linda and took the items from her. Linda then lifted her head, meeting Leo's eyes for only a second, then she disappeared back up the stairs. Leo fought back the feeling of running after her and instead unlocked Raph's cell. He walked in, placed Raph's sais into his own belt, and helped his brother walk out of the door. They made it to the end of the long hallway when they were cut off by a swarm of Foot. Leo stood in front of Raph, swords drawn, ready for the attack, when the Foot parted and a strange creature made its appearance.

"Well, how sweet is this?" The creature laughter shook the ground beneath their feet. 

"What the hell...." Leo heard Raph mutter, as if Raph had read his thoughts.

The creature was a bright red color, with long black hair and a long tail, complete with a ball of fire at the tip. The claws on it's hands and feet were as sharp as razors, and smoke streamed out of it's nostrils.

"No freakin'way." Raph whispered, his fear coming out in his words. Leo said nothing, for he was lost in the red eyes of the creature, and lost in the fire that danced in them.

"Jonas." Was all Leo managed to say before he and Raph were captured and carried away.

  
  
  



	16. The Beginning of The End

Chapter Fifteen:

The Beginning of the End

  
  
  


Leonardo awoke to the sound of Raphael moaning in pain beside him. He blinked twice, trying to focus his eyes through a strange cloud of smoke that bellowed from below them. He too felt a sharp sting from the back of his head. Leo went to raise his hand, only to find it was tied behind him.

"What happened?" Raph moaned again. Leo looked all around him. They were hanging in midair, tied together by a steel cable, which was connected to a crane. Leo strained to look through the smoke to see what was below them.

" I don't know." He finally answered Raph. " The last thing I remember was-holy crap....."

Raph felt a sudden sense of dread drifting from his brother. He focused downwards, as Leo did. The smoke was clearing a little, and they could plainly see they were dangling above a pit of fire, or it was something that resembled fire. Colors of red and orange swirled around, looking more like a whirlpool than a fire, and it floated above a thick shadow of black. Raph then gasped in horror as the black shadow began to move, stretching and reaching up. It twisted and turned its' way through the fire until it took the shape of a clawed hand. Then, moments later, more ghostly hands appeared, reaching for the two turtles. The black shadow then turned into a new shape. Leo and Raph watched in a frozen terror as a demonic face appeared, showing a deep red eery glow in it's eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Raph whispered to Leo, his voice apparently shaking. Leo only answered by shaking his head without turning his eyes away.

"I think you just answered your own question, you mutant freak." A familiar voice hissed up to them. Leo and Raph turned their eyes to the creature they had seen before they were captured and knocked out. Jonas stood near the edge of the pit, still smoking away at his cigarettes. Behind him stood over half of the Foot army.

"Seems you can take the prize for being a freak now." Raph laughed at his comment, then stopped when the fire in Jonas's eyes grew.

"SHUT UP!!" He screamed. " It's only because of your kind I am like this!" He spit the cigarette out of his mouth, then slowly raised his hands to his face, staring intensely at them. "You mutants are to blame for everything in my life." He returned his fiery cold stare back to the turtles. "All of your kind will pay."

" I don't get it." Raph yelled as Leo struggled against the cable. "You were a human the last time I saw you!"

Jonas narrowed his eyes. "Do I have to waste my time on an explanation?"

"No-" Raph was about to say when Leo nudged him, then whispered.

"_Get him to talk! It'll buy me some time while I tried to get us loose!" _ He pulled out a small sharp cutting tool from his sleeve.__

Raph grinned, trying to show Jonas he was interested. " Sure. Why not? A background story might be a little helpful."

"Fine," Jonas rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed. " If I have to.... where do I start? Well, I'm sure you have heard some of my past from that nosy reporter. She sure does like prying into a person's personal life, doesn't she?"

"How do you know about April?" Leo asked, stopping his work on the cable.

"Please! I know all about you and your friends." Jonas laughed. " The Master has been very descriptive."

"'The Master'?" Leo repeated. He turned to Raph and lowered his voice. "Does he mean Shredder?"

"No, he means the Easter Bunny." Raph rolled his eyes, causing Leo to lose his patience.

"Could you cut the sarcasm? Now is not the time for it!" 

"Sorry, but I thought you knew who he was talking about. I didn't know you were so dense!" Raph purposely laid the sarcasm on thick, making Leo steam.

"Well, excuse me!" Leo added in his own sarcasm, his voice raising. " I'm having a hard time believing all of this when we watched the Shredder die years ago!"

"What, you didn't believe Linda when she told us?"

Leo turned his head away. " Please don't bring any of that up again."

"Why?" Raph stared intensely at Leo. "You still can't accept the fact that she lied, can you?"

Leo glared back. " I said, don't bring it up!"

Down on the ground, Jonas growled with impatience. He turned around, pushing his way through the crowd of Foot soldiers and headed for a large wooden crate. He stood in front of it, then placed his clawed fingers to his temples. Seconds later, the crate lifted into the air, and with his eyes, Jonas directed the crate at ramming speed towards the still-arguing Leo and Raph. It smashed into them, causing the cable to swing viciously from side to side. They both moaned in pain again, feeling the sting of thousands of wooden splinters digging into their skin.

"Now, if you two are finished with your brotherly spat, should I go on, or should I just kill you now and get it over with?" Jonas gave them an evil smile.

Raphed sneered and was ready to turn his anger towards Jonas when Leo nudged him again, nodding his head towards the cable.

"Yeah, sure." Raph's sneer turned into a fake smile. " Go right ahead."

Jonas sighed, thinking back into his past.

" I was eighteen at time, nine years after my parents were taken from me. Master Saki had finally located that evil mutant that had killed them, and I went after him. I spent many hours making him suffer." Jonas grinned his razor sharp teeth at Raphael. Raphael just glared back. 

"After I had my fun, Chaos was finally dead, and my parents were avenged. I went back into the streets, and began to make my way back to this very warehouse, but I never made it. A beam of light stopped me in my tracks, and I then found myself aboard a Madira spaceship. They had seen what I had done, calling it a hate crime against the mutant species, which was around that time they were trying to pass that stupid law! So, they set their own punishment on me, by the order of the King." Jonas stared at his hands again. "They turned me into this! They turned me into a mutant!" Jonas picked up a nearby Foot ninja and flung him into a back wall. Leo heard the sickening crunch of the soldiers bones, and it made him sick to his stomach. Jonas took a deep breath, then continued.

" I spent almost three years in that nightmare! They drained everything human in me and replaced it with mutant DNA! I was cut open and put back together!" Jonas turned his back to the turtles. " The only thing I have is my memories, every horrible one."

"But how in the hell can you look human if you're like that?" Raph asked.

"What? This thing?" He held up something that looked like a costume, only it was human skin, stripped of everything on the inside. "I 'borrowed' this from some bum on the streets." Jonas chuckled loudly. "You've seen Men In Black before right?"

Raph made a face of disgust while Leo held back his vomit.

"But what about your apparent telekinetic powers?" Leo asked after his nasuea passed.

"Oh that," Jonas turned away. "That's- it's- it's none of your business. Now, moving on to the present time, I've made it my life's work to get rid of every last one of your kind, cause of course this was all mutant kind's fault-"

"Our fault?!" Raph yelled. " Look buddy, just cause some dumbass, insane, mutant bumped off your 'rents don't mean every other mutant in the world should get your foot up their ass!"

Jonas laughed again. "Of course it does! You mutants stick up for each other! It only makes sense to destroy you all! But as I was saying, I was trying to get back at the Marida for doing this to me, and I got their attention by blowing up everything they had done for the mutants in this city."

Leo gasped. He thought back to the day last winter when he and Linda witnessed the library explosion, and Linda's mother had lost her life.

"Those 'things' were for every one! Mutant and human! Do you know how many lives were lost because of that?" Leo screamed at Jonas.

"Don't know, don't care," Jonas sighed. " Well, either way, I got their attention. But this time around, things had changed. The Marida weren't the friendly aliens everyone thought they were. The King was aging fast, and his lead general was in commanded now. He and I are close friends." Jonas showed his toothy grin again. " I made a deal with him. If I helped the Marida take over the Earth, I would get my human life back. Plain and simple, don't you think?"

Leo shook his head. " So you would waste the lives of everyone, human and mutant, just to return back to the monster you once were?"

"I'm not a monster!" Jonas screamed.

"Sounds like it to me," Raph agreed with his brother.

Jonas let out an ear-piercing shriek and motioned to a group of ninjas near the opposite edge of the pit. "I'm sick of this! Lower them in!!" he looked back up to Leo and Raph. "I'm going to enjoy watching you two die."

"What's the story with the cable, Leo?" Raph whispered loudly.

"Do you know how hard it is to cut through steel?" Leo rolled his eyes. Suddenly, a loud clank noise rang out, followed by the shifting of the crane that held them.

"Well you better start cuttin faster!!" Raph yelled out. The felt the cable begin its descent towards the pit. Raph close his eyes, and to Leo's surprise, started to pray.

"God, look, I know I'm an asshole, but please do somethin to help us!!" 

Leo couldn't help but laugh at his brother, and it made him fumbled with the cutting tool his used. Then suddenly, it seemed God had answered. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Minutes before.....

  


"How in the heck are we going to get past all of those sentries, Donnie?" Mike asked, tugging on his brother's uniform.

"Shhh! I'm thinking!" Donnie pushed Mike's hand away. Leslie sat to him, her gun in hand and ready to move.

"Don, why don't we just cut straight through?" She asked.

"Too risky, and beside, there is only twenty of us, and what- fifty of them?" Don looked around again. " There has to be some way to-"

Just then, screams were heard as a hoard of Foot ninjas went running by them.

Mike laughed. " I think it's even now!"

"What was that all about?" Leslie looked as shocked and confuse as Don did. He peered threw the haze of the afternoon sun and saw two figures walking towards them.

"Well, I'll be damned....." Don's words trailed off as he rose to his feet. He walked towards the figures and embraced one of them. He joined the two figures as they continued their walk.

"SPLINTER!!" Mike jumped up and ran to his father, tears of happiness streaming down his face. He grabbed the rat in a hug and lifted him off the ground. Don smiled and motioned at Leslie.

"Come on. I think we have a way in now." 

Leslie smiled, then yelled for the troops to move out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


"Now why in the hell didn't that work when I was locked up?" Raph directed his question to the sky. He watched as his other two brothers, Splinter, Leslie, Han and the Special Ops Team poured into the building.

"What the-?" Jonas screamed. " Get them you idiots!" The Foot began their attack as Jonas watched the crane sink lower and lower.

"Hurry Leo!" Raph's impatience began to take over.

"I'm trying!" Leo yelled back. Jonas then realized what Leo was doing.

"No!" He turned to the crane and with his mind, he began to move the entire crane closer to the pit. It was almost near the edge when Jonas was suddenly thrown to the ground. Leo and Raph looked up to see Don standing over Jonas.

"Hey guys. How's it hanging?" He smiled and waved.

"Ha ha. Real cute." Raph said with a dry laugh.

"Hey! I got it!" Leo said triumphantly.

"No!!!!" Jonas jumped back up and ran towards the crane, shoving it off the edge with all of his might, and watched it disappear into the swirling fire. Don came up behind Jonas once again and the two began to struggle.

"Hang on Raph!" Leo grabbed onto his brother and the broken end of the cable, swinging it over to the edge, but they fell too short. Leo caught the edge of the floor, with Raph sliding down his brothers body, finally catching Leo's left leg. Don managed to push Jonas back to the ground and ran to help them.

"I got you Leo. Hang on."

"No!" Leo yelled up. " Get Raph. He's too weak. Help him first!"

Don reached his bo staff down into the pit as Raph reached up with his right hand. Suddenly, a Foot ninja came out of nowhere and shoved Don back away from the pit.

"Ah, great." Raph moaned, locking his hand back around Leo's leg. He stared down into the swirling fire, watching the black hands of the dead reach for them. He closed his eyes.

"Leo?"

"Hang on Raph. I think I can get us out of this." Leo reached his hands up higher on the floor, only to have them slide back. " If I can only get a grip on this-"

"Leo! Forget it!" Raph yelled. " This is it bro! We ain't makin it this time."

Leo looked down at his brother in disgust. " Don't you dare say that Raphael!"

"Leo, remember that time, when you were ten, and Mikey had glued the pages of that sword book together? That was like your favorite book or somethin, right?"

Leo made a confused face. " Yeah, but why are you bringing that up now?"

"It wasn't Mikey who did it. It was me."

"What?!" Leo was shocked. " Why would you do something like that?"

" And that time you couldn't find that wooden sword that Splinter gave you?"

"Yeah, that was Master Yoshi's practice sword," Leo raised an eyebrow.

"I stole it from ya. I'm also the one who burned it."

"Raph! Do you know how much trouble I got into for that? Splinter thought I did it!"

Raph sighed. " Look, the point is, all my life, I treated you like shit, and I think it was only because I was jealous of you. You did everything right, you never went against Splinter's word-" Raph opened his eyes. "Then you risked your neck to save me, after all I did." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm sorry Leo. I'm sorry for everything I ever did, and I'm sorry for not being the brother I should have been."

As Raph raised his head, Leo lowered down his hand, and Raph grabbed onto it, feeling that his oldest brother had accepted.

"Guys! Grab on!" Leslie appeared over them, reaching her hand down. Leo gave Raph's hand over to her, and Raph grasped her tightly. Using all of her strength, she pulled him up until he was able to grab the edge himself. He was almost up when Jonas came running up behind Leslie, screaming at the tops of his lungs. He threw his claws down, causing a huge gash in Leslie's side. She screamed in pain as the blood spilled out and she fell backwards, her foot catching Leo's hands, and causing them to slide farther down.

"Leo!!" Raph screamed as he caught Leo's right hand, forgetting about the broken bones inside the arm that held both of their weights. He clenched his teeth to hold back the pain, but kept a tight grip on his brother.

"Raph! You can't hold me with your arm like that! Just let me go!"

"No way." Raph growled back. " Do you think I'd let you go after you've gotten us this far?"

Leo shook his head. " Raph, you can't hold both of us like this forever-"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," Raph watched the broken bones in his arm twist around. "We're gettin out of here, both of us."

" Raph?"

"What?" Raph looked back down at Leo.

" Do you remember the first time you snuck out of the lair and somehow Splinter found out?"

"Yeah, I was grounded for like a month," Raph laughed.

"I told him." Leo confessed.

"Mikey told me he did it." Raph then became confused.

"Only because I paid him to." Leo smiled slightly, as Raph laughed. Leo then continued.

" And when you crashed Don's computer after he worked for months on it, I told him you did that too."

"Geesh, Leo, you were a regular tattle tell when we were younger, weren't ya?"

Leo sighed. "It's only because you were so reckless, and so rebellious-" Leo looked directly into Raph's eyes. " It made me wish I wasn't so uptight, that I could be more like you."

"Leo, come on." Raph smirked. " I don't buy that."

"It's true! You don't know how many times I wished I could go with you when you up to the surface, or how many mornings I wanted to sleep in like you did and miss practice. But I couldn't. I just couldn't be that laid back."

Raph shook his head. "So you where basically as jealous of me as I was of you?"

Leo nodded in response, then laughed. " You know, I think we have more in common than we think we do."

" I think so." Raph laughed, then winced in pain. " Now what do ya say we get out of this 'hell hole'?" Leo laughed loudly at Raph's pun, then placed his feet against the pit's wall.

" Ready?" Raph watched as Leo nodded, then pulled Leo up, forcing the little strength he had on his good arm. Leo helped by pushing with his feet, and soon he was up and out of the pit. He turned and pulled Raph up, taking care not to further injure the broken arm. As Raph got to his feet, he ran to Leslie, and looked over the massive wound Jonas inflicted on her. Jonas was standing a few feet away, using his telepathic powers to overcome Donatello.

"This guy is all mine." Raph felt the anger that he had held back for Jonas rush through his body. Leo didn't bother to stop him, but instead pulled Leslie, who was still alive, over to a safe spot, and joined in the fight against the Foot.

"Hey, you freak!" Raph yelled out as he stood behind Jonas. Jonas stopped his attack on Don, and turned around to face the mutant he had tortured for the past year.

"Are you ready to finish this?" Raph glared into the fire of Jonas's eyes. " Cause I am."

Jonas laughed. " You're kidding, right? Look at you! You're weak, all broken and battered! What could you possibly do?" 

"Oh, maybe something like this-" Raph leaped into the air and delivered a bone- crunching hit into Jonas's jaw. The beast tumbled to the concrete floor, howling in pain. Raph regained his stance, feeling the pain increase in his body, but he continued to ignore it.

"It's funny what one can do if he directs his anger the right way!" Raph laughed, letting some of Splinter's words pass through him.

" You will pay for that," Jonas crawled to his feet, rubbing at his jaw, feeling the heat of his blood pour out. Before he could take a step, Raph delivered a series of punches and another kick into his face, and Jonas felt his body sail backwards across the floor. Raph fell to the ground this time, the pain become unbearable. Don held back the Foot long enough to run to Raph's side. He looked at the injuries Raph suffered and shook his head.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He grabbed Raph under his arms and was about to drag him to safety when he suddenly found himself frozen in place. They both looked over at Jonas, who had one clawed hand out in front of him, the other place on his temple.

" What's he doin?" Raph asked, feeling a sudden pressure on his body.

"It's his telekinesis." Don dropped to his knees and grabbed his head. "He's pushing down on us with it!"

"Just a little trick my Dad taught me." Jonas smiled, blood running over his sharp teeth.

" Just a little bit of pressure on your bodies, then SPLAT!- your dead."

"Your-dad?" Raph asked, feeling the pain in his head as Don did. 

"Yes, that was my other little secret." Jonas winced as he talked. " That was the mutant power my father held."

"Shit," Raph held onto his head. " His dad was a mutant....." Raph felt his brain begin to push against his skull. " Who woulda thought........

"Jonas!" A female voice rang out, causing Jonas to let go of his hold on Don and Raph.

They both fell over onto the floor, their breathing heavy and uneven. Raph managed to lift up his head and stared in shock as Leslie staggered across the floor, her gun in one hand, pointed at Jonas, the other holding onto the gash in her side, which leaked more blood onto the ground.

"Why can't you mutants die and stay dead!!!" Jonas screamed and hurled his body towards her. Leslie held her ground, and fired the last shot in her gun; the bullet meeting the middle of Jonas's forehead. He stood still for a minute, as if he lost in thought. Then the weight of his heavy mutant body fell backwards, right into the fiery pit behind him. Then, Leslie fell back to the ground. 

Having taken out the rest of the Foot, Mike and Leo ran over to their brothers. Mike pulled Don up as Leo helped Raph. As soon as Raph made it to his feet, he limped his way over to Leslie and knelt down. He pulled her head up into his lap and brushed the blonde hair out of her eyes.

"You did good work, soldier," Leslie smiled, her breathing becoming shallow. Raph laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"I told you, call me by my name," 

Leslie placed a hand on Raph's cheek and patted it. " Sorry, Raphael," She coughed heavily, blood coming up in her mouth.

"Come on, " Leo tapped Raph's shoulder. "We have to get her out of here." He reached for Leslie's feet.

"No, don't worry about me. You guys save yourselves."

"We're not leavin you!" Raph gave her head and shoulders to Mike. On Leo's count, he and Mike lifted Leslie into the air. Don grabbed onto Raph, letting him use his bo staff to lean on. The Turtles joined Splinter and Han at the doorway, then they felt a sudden rumble beneath their feet.

"What is that?" Mike asked, his eyes becoming wide. They all turned towards the pit in the floor and saw the fire had grown, and strange flashes of bright lights shot out into the warehouse.

"I think our friend's telekinesis powers were opened up when Leslie fired that shot into his head," Don explained. 

"What? That's crazy!" Raph tighten his grip on Don's shoulders. 

"How do you figure that?" Mike asked.

"Saw it an alien movie once," Don shrugged, then turned back around and pushed Raph along. "But now we have to go, because if it was like the movie , this whole place is going to blow!"

As Don's words passed, the ground shook harder and the rumbling became louder. The ceiling above them began to fall as they reached the doorway. Han and Splinter pushed the grass covered doors first, then helped the Turtles pull out Raph and Leslie; the remaining MM soldiers climbed through after. They ran at top speed towards the bridge, only stopping long enough to watch the building explode into a swell of fire and smoke, then they continued the journey towards the MM hideout.

  
  
  


Far across the river on a hillside in a nearby valley, Shredder, surrounded by his elite ninja force, watched as the Foot warehouse was engulfed in flames. He found himself laughing, believing that his enemies were finally gone. He also felt relieved that Jonas was gone. He had grown so tired of that man, always whining and complaining. Shredder felt like a burden had been lifted. He turned to his force and pointed at the flaming warehouse.

"Look. my elite ninja! Look, and know that my enemies are gone! The Turtles are no more!"

A cheer went out among them. Except for one.

Linda sank to her knees, her eyes wide in shock. Tears welled up but somehow didn't pour out. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that her father, or that Leonardo was gone. All she could do was stay on her knees in the grass and stare into the swirling flames.

  
  



	17. One Battle Ends, Another One Begins

Chapter Sixteen:

One Battle Ends, Another One Begins

  
  


Raphael looked out over the war torn land that was once the great city of New York. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes, pushing back the pulsating pain that shot up from his broken arm. The doctor that had examined and set Raph's arm said he was lucky to still have it. Every ligament was torn, every muscle was pulled, and the elbow was almost completely gone. Raph winced again as he felt the metal pins in his elbow move around. But Raph had other things on his mind than his arm. Opening his eyes, he moved from the window and took the seat that sat next to Leslie's bed. He took a deep breath and grabbed her left hand in his free one. His eyes jumped around from the IVs to the monitor that sat next to her bed, the beeping remaining slow, but steady. Raph then rested his eyes on Leslie's face, watching and hoping for any kind of movement, but nothing happened. Raph felt his eyes go heavy, realizing he hadn't slept in the past four days since they had arrived at the hospital. He laid his head down on the bed next to Leslie's leg, and let sleep take over him.

  
  


Raph awoke later to Leonardo's voice. Raph didn't know how long he had been out, but as he raised his head, he did see that his hand was still connected to Leslie's.

"Raph, wake up. I need to speak to you." Leo whispered as he tapped his brother's shell. "Come on."

Raph grumbled as he stood up, feeling the stiffness in his legs from sleeping in a weird position. He staggered towards the hallway where Leo waited patiently for him. Raph looked back at Leslie, then shut the door behind him.

"Raph, there's something you have to know," Leo turned his eyes to the floor, trying not to let his brother see the tears that welled up. 

"Leo, if it's about Les, I know, and I don't want to hear it." Raph leaned against the white hospital wall, inhaling the smell of disinfectant and death that carried throughout the hallways. 

"I'm sorry Raph, but Dr. Tyler said she's not going to make it. You saw how badly she was injured, and how much blood was lost."

"Yeah, well, she's a fighter, you know. She's been holdin on for four days. She ain't gonna give up that easily." Raph turned his head away as Leo looked at him. Raph felt his own tears filling his eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"I know she is." Leo moved closer to Raph, offering his embrace to his brother. Raph kept his head turned and his body stiff, but then suddenly collapsed into Leo's arms. Leo held onto Raph tightly as his brother cried, feeling Raph's body shudder with each breath. They stood in the embrace for a long time before Raph pulled back and wiped angrily at his tears. Leo stood still as Raph pushed open the door, and found that Leslie was awake. Raph looked back at Leo, a little hope in his eyes, and Leo motioned with his hand for Raph to go join her. Raph smiled back, then shut the door behind him.

Raph walked slowly over to the chair he had previously sat in and stared at Leslie.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," Leslie answered back, her voice seeming to crack. She cleared her throat, but winced from the pain. She watched Raph sit down, then she offered her hand to him, and Raph held it tightly.

"How is the arm?" Leslie asked, catching her breath as she talked. 

"Not too bad," Raph moved the sling that covered his cast around. " They had to replace it with a computerized metal one. I'm about this close to being a cyborg."

Leslie laughed slightly. "You're so full of shit." Raph laughed along with her, enjoying the smile that crept on her face.

"I try." He replied. Leslie's laughter then died down as she closed her eyes.

"Raph, I need you to do something for me." She squeezed his hand. 

"Sure, anything. What is it?"

Leslie lifted her other hand and pointed a finger towards a pile of clothing that sat in a heap on the floor by the window. Raph stood up and walked over to it.

"In the left chest pocket of my uniform, there is a small stone on a silver chain. Bring it to me please."

Raph bent down and searched the pocket, trying not touch the dried caked on blood that covered the uniform. He found the necklace, staring in wonder at the emerald and ruby stone setting, and carried with care back to Leslie. He placed in her open palm and returned to his seat.

"This necklace, it belonged to my great, great, great grandmother. It was made for her by a human that had fallen in love with her. Knowing that he couldn't be with her for what she was, he created this for her, pouring his heart and soul into it. When he gave it to her, he told her that with it, they would be together forever, and that with this necklace, no harm or pain would come to her." Leslie smiled as she thought of when her own mother told her this story. " She wore this necklace until she died, giving it to her daughter on her death bed. So, that is how is has been passed on. But, I don't have the chance to give it to my own, since I never had one." Leslie's smiled faded as she looked at Raph. " But, I need you to deliver it to my niece. I want her to have it. She has been one of the most important people in my life." Leslie grabbed Raph's hand and placed the necklace inside his palm. She smiled at him, keeping her hand over his. "Please do this for me."

"I will." Raph felt his eyes water up again.

"I hope it protects you as you keep it. It didn't do me any good." Leslie tried to laugh, but only coughed.

"Don't talk like that," Raph felt a tear escape down his cheek. He dropped the necklace down into his lap and placed his hand back into hers. 

"Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that we haven't known each other that long, but next to my niece, you've been the other important person in my life. Thank you." Then, she closed her eyes and took her last breath. Raph then let his tears fall in rivers, and lowered his head back down onto the bed, still holding onto Leslie's hand.

  
  


Across the city, General Zard began to prepare the final assault on the United States. His Madira armies had already pushed back the U. S. armed forces to the breaking point, including the depleted number of troops in the very city where he now stood. Zard gazed down from the middle of Times Square, watching his alien force round up the remaining humans and mutants that were wondering the streets. They gathered them all together in a circle, making them all drop to their knees and place their hands behind their heads. The number was growing to two thousand, but it was still small compare to how many there were when the war started. Zard's long legs carried him gracefully back over to small desk where a P.A. system, complete with a microphone, sat waiting for him. Chuckling to himself, he picked up the microphone and pushed down on the talk button.

  
  
  


The silence echoed loudly in the hospital waiting room. Everyone sat in their own thoughts, not knowing what to say to comfort one another. Leonardo kept his arm around Raphael, who in turn was keeping his eyes glued to the white floor, not wanting to show the tears that ran quietly down his face. Michaelangelo sat next to him, turned sideways in his chair and leaned his head back on Donatello's shoulder. Across from them, Splinter sat in a lotus position on the floor, his head bent forward in mediation; Han behind him, leaning his head back, his eyes closed. General Lee stood against the back wall, rubbing his forehead with his thick fingers. Several members of the MM had joined them, and had taken up the rest of the seats and spaces on the floor. The only sounds that broke the silence was the hum of the pop machine next to them, and the occasional cough from an unknown source. After some time, Raph raised his head, and looked around at the mutants in the room. Everyone looked so tired, so rundown. The war had gone on for too long, and everyone was on the verge on giving up. Raph turned his head to Leo and watched his brother's face. Leo felt Raph's eyes on him, so he turned to face him.

"What is it?" 

"I think it's time." Raph replied. " It's time to end this. Look at everyone," Leo followed Raph's finger before returning his eyes to Raph's face. "We need to end this, right now."

Leo nodded, then rose to his feet. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, then began to speak.

"I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say that the Lieutenant will be truly missed, but I don't think she would like too well if she saw all of us down here grieving. She would want us to get out there and finish what was started. As my brother just pointed out to me, this needs to end now. This war has been going on for too long, and we are all just about ready to give up on what little hope we have. But if you are still the force we met when this began, we knew that we can do this. Now, who is with me?"

A sudden cheer went up and rocked the waiting room as the MM troops jumped to their feet. Lee even found a new strength in himself and walked over to Leo, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, I knew I had reason to have faith in you." Lee offered his hand and Leo grasped it firmly. " Let's go kick some alien ass, shall we?"

Leo laughed. " Ready when you are, Sir!"Then a salute was passed between them.

Lee called out to the troops and they poured out of the waiting room, leaving the Turtles alone with Splinter and Han. Leo approached Splinter and knelt down to be at eye level.

"Sensi, we're going now."

Splinter opened his eyes slowly, and studied the intensity in Leo's eyes, his mouth turning into a smile. He said nothing, only patted Leo's hand. Leo returned the smile, then walked out of the waiting room, his brothers close behind. Splinter watched them leave, then climbed to his feet.

"Your sons are not the turtles I meet a year ago." Han said. 

"No," Splinter agreed. " They have seen much, and I think it has made them more aware of the path of life. They have grown in many different ways." Splinter sighed heavily, then turned to face Han.

"Now, about your daughter, dear friend? Shall we go look for her?"

Han nodded. " Yes, I need to find her. She is out there with someone she should not be with."

  
  


"It's too quiet. Something's not right about this."

"Leo, do you always have to say that? It creeps me out!"

"Sorry Mikey, but I really mean it this time."

The Turtles, followed by Lee and the MM troops, walked down the desolate streets of the city, weapons ready for the slightest movement. 

"Does it seem strange to anyone else besides me that there is no one out here?" Donatello asked in a slight whisper, a feeling of uneasiness sweeping over him. "Where is everyone?"

"Actually Donnie, I was thinking the exact thing." Leo responded, not taking his eyes off the empty streets ahead of them. 

"Maybe the Mardria are throwin a party and we didn't get invited." Raph joked, causing several MM troops to chuckle back. Leo just smiled and shook his head. They continued to walk when Raph realized that Mike wasn't with them. He looked back and saw his younger brother standing in front of an alley, just staring straight ahead. Raph pushed his way back through the troops and joined Mike's side.

"What's the matter Mikey? What's going on?"

"I think I found everyone." Mike stated plainly as he pointed his finger down the alley. Raph looked straight ahead, and noticed a very large group that consisted of humans and mutants. All of them were down on the ground, hands raised behind their heads, many of them noticeably in tears. He then noticed the Madria.

"What are they doin?" Raph whispered to Mike, then noticed that Leo, Don and the troops had joined them also. "See? I told you guys! Party of the year, and no invites for us." Raph joked again. Mike snorted in laughter. 

"Well, what do you say we crash that party?" Leo asked, getting a loud shout of yes in return. Slowly they moved in closer, but stopped when an ear shattering squeal blasted into the open air, and voice echoed out over the city.

"_Oh you poor, miserable creatures of planet Earth. What have you gotten yourselves into? Why does human kind have to be so cruel to those who are different?_"

"Who is that?" Mike asked, rubbing at his ear holes to stop the ringing.

"That is General Zard, Leader of the Madria armies." Lee was the only one who responded. "He's a little power hungry son of a bitch."

Mike giggled. " So, I take it you don't like him."

"I meet him on different occasions, none of which I enjoyed. He was always whispering into the King's ear. He was very good at sneaking behind you back to get his way."

_"I'll tell you what you have done! You've turned this planet into your own personal Hell, and now, I'm here to reclaim it as our personal playground!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"_

"What a crack head," Raph rolled his eyes.

"_Now, you stupid humans must be thinking, why would a peaceful alien race come to this planet, and not stop a war, but instead send their own out and destroy everyone in sight? HAHAHA!! You and your hopes, so full of nothing!! As was our King, so full of hope. So sure that the universe could exist in peace. He was so full of nothing as well!_ _ So, I suppose it was in the best interest of our kind that the King was, how do you earthlings say it, put out of his misery! Of course, that was my doing! And you blamed each other! HAHAHAHA!!"_

The Turtles looked at each other in confusion.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Don's eyes drifted back and forth between his brothers before they landed on Leo. " I don't remember seeing him there that day."

"That's because he used that homeless man as the attacker," Leo crossed his arms in anger, then shook his head. " Jonas was in on it too. This was all planned out to look like an assassination, when it was really a plot to take over our planet." He turned to the MM troops. "Don't you get it? He used that anger and ignorance between humans and mutants against us. He knew that the races would blame the other. He knew this was all going to happen." 

A sudden crash from the harbor in the distant made them all spin around, each one fearing the rest of the Madria colony had made it to Earth. Except for Leonardo, who thought back to what Han had told him days before.

"Don't worry everyone. Our relief has finally made it." His brothers stared blankly at him.

"Our 'relief'?" Don repeated.

"What are talkin about?" Raph demanded.

"You'll see," Leo smiled. He turned back to face the Madira. " We've got something to take care of first."

_" And now, I must regret, the fun time is over for you earthlings. Those standing before me, well, I might keep a few of you around as slaves, but to the others I must say goodbye.....and good reticence_!"

The Madria rose their artillery to the heads of the humans and mutants, and the sobbing increased. Many closed their eyes, others left them open. Up above them, Zard laughed to himself, wringing his grey hands together and grinning like a mad man. But then, his expression changed into anger. He leaned against the glass window that overlooked the area and pounded it fiercely with his fists.

"What- what is going on?!! NOOOO!!!!"

He watched helplessly as the remaining members of the MM charged out of an alley, firing their guns above the heads of the captured, and took out the Madira in one sweep. Zard then noticed a mutant turtle, who was dressed in the MM uniform, but wore a red mask around his eyes. The turtle looked up at Zard, pointed his finger at him, then gave Zard the most wicked smile he had ever seen. Zard began to steam as he pushed away from the window and walked back to the desk. He picked up a small hand held computer and hit a series of buttons. The screen flicker for a moment before another Madria being was shown.

"Yes, General?" Static flashed again.

"Where are my armies?! What is taking so long?" Zard screamed at the screen.

"Sir.....stopped......can't......too many...."

"What?! What is going on?" Zard pounded the computer into his other hand. "What is wrong with your signal?" The sound of gunfire from miles away made Zard turn his head towards the window. From where he stood, he could see the harbor, and the masses of soldiers, human and mutant, pouring out of hundreds of battle ships. Each ship had markings from different parts of the world, as did the uniforms of the soldiers. Zard stared in complete shock, not wanting to believe his eyes.

"No, this can't be....."

"You didn't think us earthlings were that stupid, did ya?"

Zard turned to face the turtle he had seen on the ground, was joined by three more that looked like him. It took a second, but Zard then realized these were the enemies that Saki had talked about all those years ago.

" This can't be possible! Jonas was supposed to destroy you!" Zard threw down the computer, smashing it to pieces, then he reached for his own weapon. The Turtles in turn drew their weapons and readied themselves for a fight.

  
  


"So, uh, does anyone know how to beat an alien?" Raph turned to his brothers, swinging a sai in his good hand. Leo and Don shrugged their shoulders, Mike just scratched his head.

"Whatever he does, just be ready for it." Was Leo's only answer.

Then Mike got an idea.

  
  


Zard was about to pull his trigger when the Turtle in the orange mask suddenly spoke.

"Hey! What's that?!" He pointed to the window.

Zard turned around sharply, lost in confusion, but saw nothing, until he realized he had been knocked to the ground, and his weapon was taken from him. 

"This is amazing!" He heard the turtle in the purple mask say as he studied the gun. " I never thought I would ever see one of these up close!"

"Nice work Mikey." Zard then heard the one in the blue speak.

"See? You don't have to be the dumbest species in the universe to fall for that one!" 

Zard tries to push his body up with his hands, only to find the turtle in the red had taken a seat on his back.

"So, what will it be: Life in prison, or universal banishment?"

Zard only grumbled in response.

  
  
  


Back across the river, Shredder watched in a mix of horror and anger as millions of soldiers from around the world poured into New York harbor and began capturing the Madria. Many more soldiers boarded helicopters and planes, ready to make the journey across the United States to reclaim the rest of the cites the Madria had taken over. The fury inside Saki made him shake, his fists clenched tightly. The skin on his knuckles began to crack and peel from the pressure. The sudden sound of laughter made him whip around. Linda stood behind him, holding her stomach as she burst into hysterical fits of laughter. 

"What are you laughing at, you stupid girl?!" Shredder growled. He moved at lightening speed towards her, stopping to grab her shirt collar.

Linda continued to laugh as she spoke. " You thought you were going to win! You thought you were going to get away with everything! All you know is defeat!"

Shredder's anger was out of control by the time Linda finished her sentence. He sent his hand across her face, and left her in a heap on the ground. Linda's laughter soon faded into sobs from the pain.

"I've grown tired of putting up with your mouth! I'll kill you with my own hands!" Shredder reached down and lifted Linda back into the air. She struggled against his grip as he raised his clawed hand at her.

"SAKI!"

Shredder stopped his hand in mid-air, and turned to the voice that echoed towards him. There, on a nearby hillside, stood two figures, partly shadowed by the setting sun. Shredder recognized Splinter immediately, but had some trouble remembering Han.

"Father!" Linda then shouted out as Shredder absentmindedly dropped her to the ground again. Shredder moved slowly as Han moved closer to him. Han could see Saki was thinking, digging into the depths of his past memories. 

"You... I have seen you before..." Shredder began, feeling his brain twist in aggravation. 

"It was long ago......"

Han stopped walking and stood only a few feet away from his life long enemy. " Yes, Saki, you know who I am. I was a friend of Hamato Yoshi. In my youth, I was sent into the Foot to act as a spy for the elders of my village."

At hearing Yoshi's name, Saki lifted his red eyes to Han's, feeling the memories rush back to him like a gust of wind. He said nothing, letting the fury raise in him again, and he turned his back to Han.

"Once again, I have served as a spy to defeat you. It is over, Saki. The Madria have been taken, and you have no army left. Give up now!"

Shredder again stopped, staring down at Linda. She moved backwards a little, sliding in the dirt where there was no grass. Shredder narrowed his eyes at her, then, before anyone knew what happened, Shredder drew out his ancient Japanese sword, turned around, and jammed it straight threw Han's mid-section. Han grabbed at the sword's handle, coughing and gagging on blood, then fell to the ground. Linda screamed in terror and scrambled across the ground to her father's side. Linda grabbed her father's head and pulled it into his lap, rubbing back at the few hair that ran across his head. 

"Father," She sobbed, the tears dripping down onto Han's face. " Father.."

As she cried, Shredder stood behind them, his laughter ripping through the air like thunder. He looked back over to where Splinter stood, and his laughter died down.

Standing by their master's side, Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo, and Raphael looked down on Shredder, each one in a state of shock, their only response to the horrific crime they had just witnessed. 


	18. A Bittersweet Ending

Chapter Seventeen:

A Bittersweet Ending

  
  


Shredder stood, straight backed, facing the Turtles, his hands still clenched in anger. The setting sun bounced its rays off the top of his helmet, revealing only a portion of the decaying skin underneath. The light also caught Shredder's eyes, flashing over the red in his pupils. He could sense of nervousness coming from his enemies as they realized he wasn't the man they had dealt with years ago. Saki's mouth formed a smile, his lips cracking, and the skin peeling away. It had been so long since he had a treatment for the detrition of his skin; the decay had finally caught up to him. The sunlight flashed again, this time catching his face, showing the Turtles the greenish-gray color of it and his right eye, still barely hanging into its socket.

  


"I think I'm gonna be sick.." Mike grabbed at his mouth after the sunlight passed on. 

"What- I don't understand," Leo's voice jumped in horror. " How is that possible? He died. We all saw it." He turned to Don, who stood on the other side of Splinter. "He was dead, right?"

" I think the Madria had something to do with this," Don said, not taking his eyes away from Shredder, stuck somewhere between fascination and disgust.

"But why him? Out of the all the dead people in the world, why him?" Raph argued.

Don's only response was shoulder shrug and a shake of the head.

  
  
  


Linda still held to her father, brushing at his face and hair. Han was near death, his body shaking and convulsing from the loss of blood. He reached his hand up to Linda and held onto her cheek. 

"My dearest Linda,"

"Father," Linda sobbed. " Father, I am so sorry."

"I do not understand, Linda," Han paused to cough. "Why did you turn on me and join the Foot? They have been my enemy for so long. Why did you dishonor me?" 

Linda shook her head. " Please Father, don't think that! I did not mean to dishonor you! I just did not understand why you went to them! Why you stood by Saki's side! Why did you ignore me when I tried to talk to you?"

Han coughed again, spitting blood across his chin. Linda wiped it away quickly as he spoke.

"Dear Linda, there are times in your life when you do things, with you only knowing your purpose, and you don't have time to explain it to others. That was my mistake. I went back as a spy for my friends, and I left you with no explanation. That was my fault. If you had known, you might have stayed hidden with Splinter." Han's eyes began to fall back, but Linda shook his body, bringing him back into consciousness.

"Please Father!" Linda almost screamed. " Don't leave me! I have no one else in my life! Please!"

"Linda," Han replaced his hand to her face. " Why did you go to Saki and join him?"

Linda took a deep breath. " Father, I did it because I thought you had, and I didn't want you to leave me behind. I thought if I joined them too, I could help get you out. I also thought I could help Leonardo and his brothers finally defeat Saki." The Turtles overheard this, turning their attention away from Shredder.

"I didn't mean to cause so much confusion among everyone!" Linda's crying became louder. " I didn't mean to hurt you, Father, or hurt Leonardo! I loved you both so much! I didn't want any of this!"

  


The three Turtles turned to Leonardo, watching as his eyes dropped to the ground. Raph then felt a sudden shame come over him, finally knowing he had been wrong about her all along. 

"Bro, I'm sorry, I-" Raph reached out to Leo. 

"It's okay," Leo made eye contact with Raph. " It doesn't matter. It's been done, and it still hurts. She brought this on herself." He turned his back to Shredder and Linda; his brothers feeling cold vibes echo off of him.

"Father, please," Linda patted Han's face. " Don't hate me. Please..."

Han made a smile. " Linda, I understand. You wanted to help, I understand. Your love for others is very...admirable..." Han took a deep breath, his eyes beginning to glass over. " You must know, dear Linda, sometimes some battles are better left to the ones who know how to handle them." Linda watched as Han smiled again, his left hand reaching towards the sky.

"Look Linda. It's your mother. She has come to take me home."

"No Father! Please! You can't leave me here!" Linda buried her face into Han's shoulder, and then felt her father's body go limp. She slowly raised her head, and brought her fingers over Han's eyes, and shut them forever. She raised her head, her eyes glaring in anger, and looked Shredder in the eyes.

"You killed my father." She felt anger stir up in her soul. " You are a monster, and you will pay."

Shredder only laughed at her. " It was your fault you father died by my hand! And if you dare challenge me, you will join him!"

Linda took a step towards Shredder, reaching down into the belt of her Foot uniform for the sword she carried. She gripped the black and red handle tightly, whipping it around above her head, letting the breeze catch the long red and black tendrils that hung down.

  


"Hey," Mike pointed to her. " Isn't that the sword her dad gave her?" Then Leo turned back around, not saying anything, but only watched silently.

"What the hell are we doin!!" Raph suddenly shouted. " Why the hell are we not helping her? Shredder is gonna tear her to pieces!" He looked down at Splinter, who was still staring down at Han's lifeless body. "Sensi! Come on! We gotta help!"

Before Splinter could answer, Leo spoke, his voice coming out in a mix of anger and hurt.

"Why? Why should we? After all she did to us? It's her own fault! We're not helping her!" His mouth quivered as the tears streamed down his face. Mike and Don stared at him in shock while Raph narrowed his eyes.

"Leo, Shredder is gonna kill her. She can't beat him by herself!"

Leo narrowed his eyes at Raph. " I don't care. I'm not helping her." 

  
  
  


Linda held the sword in front of her, readying herself for any sudden movement from the Shredder. Her anger raced through her body, causing her hands to shake under the pressure of the sword. Linda had never used it before, and was not used to the weight of it. Saki could see this, and it only made him laugh again.

"You stupid girl," He advanced towards her, making Linda take a step back. " You cannot defeat me! Do you not see what I am? Do you not see the power I have? You are fighting a losing battle! You will die before you can even strike me!"

Linda then jumped towards him, bringing the sword down across his forearm, making a long incision, which didn't bleed. She flew around to his other side and brought the sword down again, this time hitting him in the back and cutting a huge chuck of skin off of his spine. Shredder howled in pain and turned around at lightening speed, barley missing Linda's head with his fist. She whipped the sword in the air, then hit her next target, which happened to be the top of Shredder's head, not realizing the sword would become lodged in Shredder's metal helmet. Linda gasped and let go of the handle, not knowing what do next. Shredder wasted no time in recovering and grabbed at Linda's throat, picking her up into the air. Her feet kicked at him as she struggled. He pulled the sword out of his helmet and threw it to the ground behind him.

"I had forgotten how skilled you were." Linda tried to turn her eyes away as Saki peered into them with his own. " How much of a loss it will be when I destroy you." He then began to squeeze, using the alien metal in his body as his source of power. Linda dug her fingernails into his hand as she tried to free herself, but only pulled the decaying layers of skin away from the bones.. Her tears reappeared, knowing that this was the end of her life. As she sobbed, she did manage to speak one more time.

"Leonardo! Leonardo, help me please!"

Up on the opposite hillside, Leo heard her hoarse whisper, and it caused him to turn around.

  


"He can not hear you!" Shredder laughed. " He doesn't want to help you! You have betrayed your friends ! Why would they help you now?!" His laughter continued, carrying down around the valley and back into Linda's ears. The pressure around her throat increased and she let her eyes stay closed, letting the last bit of oxygen escape.

"Let her go, Saki."

Linda's eyes flew open, knowing at once it was the voice of the one she loved. 

"Let her go." Leo growled again, holding his twin katanas steady in each hand, keeping his eyes locked to the shadows that hung over Shredder's face.

"You alone are going to save her?" Shredder asked. " Why just you, and not the others? Is there something that binds you to this girl?"

"Just let her go, Saki. It's us you want, not her." Leo's nerves jumped around in his stomach.

"I will do no such thing, Turtle!" Shredder raised his other hand. "If you want her, you must come claim her!"

Linda heard Leo take a deep breath, then the clang of his swords as he took a fighting stance. Linda closed her eyes again, only listening to the sounds of Leo's feet moving across the grass, then the metal grinding noise as Leo's swords hit Shredder's armor. With the next hit of metal on metal, Linda's eyes jerked open as she felt Shredder's body tumble to the ground as he let out a cry. He released his hold on her and she rolled away to safety. She rose to a sitting position and saw that Raph had run up behind Shredder and had kicked him in the back. She watched as Raph helped Leo to his feet, Linda guessing he had been knocked over as well, and the two passed a few words. Then her eyes grew us she watched Shredder rise to his feet again, and he charged right for Leo.

"Leonardo!" Linda cried though her crushed voice box. " Look out!"

Her warning was too late. Shredder pushed into Raphael, knocking him in his broken arm and sending him to the ground in intense pain, and this time grabbing Leonardo by the throat. Leo pulled and fought against Shredder's grip, only causing Saki to squeeze harder.

"You! I should have destroyed you years ago!" He then turned to see Mike, Don and Splinter running towards him, weapons raised and ready to fight. Shredder lifted his opened hand and reached his fingers out to them. They all dropped to their knees, with only Donatello remembering the crushing feeling they all suddenly began to feel.

"Not....again....." He grabbed at his chest, feeling Shredder's mind power tearing at his heart.

"None of you will leave here alive! I will finally be rid of you all! You will not haunt me ever again!" Shredder's voice seeming to take a demonic turn as it carried in the air.

Linda sat and watched as her friends suffered, knowing that soon they would all be dead. She looked at Leo, watching as the color disappeared from his face. Her heart ached, which made her mind race faster, looking for some way to defeat Saki. Her eyes scanned the land around them, and they finally settled on her family sword. She climbed to her feet, still feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen to her brain, and ran in a drunken slant towards it. She slid down into the dirt, catching the handle as she went by it. Linda stayed on the ground for a second, watching for Shredder to turn around. Then, not wanting to wait a moment longer, she jumped to her feet and raced to Shredder, screaming in rage as she did. She lowered the sword down and rammed in straight into Shredder back and out through his chest, barely missing Leo's own body by mere inches. Shredder instantly released the hold on Mike, Don and Splinter, and let Leo drop to the ground. Raph had too recovered from the pain in his arm, and ran to Leo's side. They're eyes then focused on Shredder, who still stood, his arm still stretched out, and the blade of Linda's sword. There was no blood at first, but when it began to pour, it was of a grayish color, and it poured out in rivers, soaking the ground as it fell. One final gargle escaped Shredder's lips, then his heavy body fell forward, and then, the Shredder was no more.

Linda rose to her feet and walked over to Saki's body, ignoring the eyes that watched her. She bent down, place a foot on Saki's back, and pulled the sword back out. She held tightly in her hand, letting the blood drip off the tip as she stared down at the lifeless body below her. Then, she lifted her eyes to meet Leonardo's. He stared back, feeling his thankfulness and his hurt mixing together. Knowing that he would not respond to her, Linda bowed down to him instead, then turned her back to them, and began to walk away. 

  


She made it halfway across the grassy hills when a voice called out to her.

"Linda! Wait!"

She stopped on a hill, turning back to face Leonardo, who stood on another hill across from her. The wind passed by again, catching the long black strands of her hair, and whipped them around her face. Leo watched her intensely, then began to speak out to her.

" Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. My mother is gone, my father is gone." She bent her head down in shame. "The only other one I ever loved is suffering from my mistakes-"

Leo winced at her words. "Linda, I, as my brothers, are grateful for saving us. But it still does not change the fact that you hurt me." Linda's head raised, almost in shock at how blunt Leo's words were. " I trusted you. I let you into my thoughts, my feelings, into my life. I loved you."

"Leonardo, please! We can work through this." Linda begged. " I did not mean to hurt you! I loved you so much, and that has not changed! I want to be with you."

Leo then lowered his head. " I'm sorry Linda. I don't think you will ever know the pain I feel in my heart, and I don't know if it will ever heal." Linda watched Leo raise his head back up, the tears visibly running down his face. "I don't think we can work through this, even if it was just a mistake."

"I understand." Linda let her own tears fall. " Then before I go, I have one more thing to say to you."

Leo said nothing, just nodded his head, waiting for her to speak.

"When we met, I knew there was something about you. Something I had never felt with another person, and something I never thought I would. We had a connection, and I know you felt it too. If you believe in fate, then it was as if we were meant to be-"

"I don't believe in fate." Leo stated blankly.

"Well, then I guess that is where we differ." Linda looked down at the sword, noticing all of the blood had dripped off. She placed it back into its sheath, and looked back at Leo. " I'm going to leave now. I don't know where I will go, but I will make it on my own. Tell your father and your brothers good bye for me." Linda turned around, then turned only her head back to Leo. 

"Maybe one day our paths will cross again, and maybe then, time will have healed our wounds. Farewell, Leonardo." Linda then continued down the hill and out across the valley.

  


Leo watched her as she walked, fighting with himself to not run after her. His brain told him to stay, but his broken heart told him to go after her, to grab her in his arms and tell her that he loved her with every part of his soul. Instead, Leo grabbed at his face, fell to his knees, and let his feelings pour out of his eyes. He did not even hear the footsteps of his family as the joined him on the hill. Splinter stood behind Leo, placing his hands on his son's shoulder in a silent comfort. Raph dropped down on Leo's left side, and patted his oldest brother's arm. Leo dropped his hands from his face, not caring to let them see him in his state, and he grabbed Raph's open hand. Mike dropped down to Leo's other side and leaned his head on Leo's shoulder while Leo grabbed his hands too. Don stood behind Splinter, placing his bo staff on the ground and wrapped his arm around Splinter's shoulder. They all sat together as the family they were and watched Linda fade into the distance. After she had disappeared from sight, Mike turned his eyes to the sun, staring in amazement at the beautiful pinks and reds that shot out across the sky.

"Look at that you guys,"Mike said as he pointed upwards.

They all turned their heads towards the east, and watched as the sun faded over the ocean.

"Come my sons," Splinter sighed. " Let us now go home."


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

  
  
  
  


"Grandpa?"

  


Splinter slowly opened his eyes to see his oldest grandson Gavin standing in front of him. The ten year old looked up at him with a great concern in his green eyes.

"Are you okay Grandpa?" Gavin spoke again. Splinter smiled, almost hearing Leonardo's voice echo through him.

"I am fine, child." Splinter reached down and patted Gavin's black hair. Gavin then climbed into Splinter's arm chair and nestled his head into the rat's shoulder.

"I love you, Grandpa."

Splinter smiled. " I love you too, my grandson." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Coming soon!**

The Way of Life: Part Two in the Family Saga

  



End file.
